the Pearl
by Rae Stickler
Summary: The God of Mischief, Loki, has another trick up his sleeve - this time, involving an Earth woman. But can Loki's lust for dominance overcome his new attraction to the human condition? Original pairing: Loki/Nerida. AU Chino Moreno. Adult language and themes. **Please note, I am not an aficionado of the Thor/Avengers universe, so bear with me ...
1. Fall

**Chapter One**

The morning was overcast, a blanket of grey rolling in from the west as it usually did on these typical early summer mornings. As Nerida reached high to unlock the last wooden shade on the faded blue lifeguard tower, she could not help but notice out of the corner of her eye movement within the clouds in an almost circular pattern. As the small brass key turned and she swung the shade down 180 degrees, securing it in its fastener, Nerida slowly looked over her shoulder. She unzipped her red lifeguard jacket midway, mindlessly pausing, her green eyes focused on the peculiar cloud movement. Pulling back a long strand of black hair behind her ear, she leaned on the chipped wooden railing of the tower, her lips slightly parting.

"Holy shit, it's cold!"

Nerida's intense stare was broken by the bouncy cadence of her best friend Penny. Penny's usually long sandy brown hair was now pulled up into a messy bun on the top of her head. Her red lifeguard jacket seemed to be two times bigger than it should have been, and she was donning her navy blue L.A. County Fire Department issued sweatpants that also seemed too big for her small, yet energetic frame. Barefoot and holding the ends of her sleeves within her fists, Penny began to climb the ramp of Nerida's tower.

"I'm going to die, it's so _cold_."

Nerida smiled down at Penny and her usual overdramatic expressions, especially about the morning weather. "Good morning to you, too."

"Aren't you freezing?" Penny questioned, purposely bumping into Nerida's hip and then leaning on the railing next to her. "You only have your jacket on!" she observed. "You must be freezing."

"I'm okay," Nerida remarked, looking down at her own long, tanned legs falling out the red lifeguard shorts on her waist. "I was actually going to go for a swim."

Penny flipped around and leaned back on her elbows. "You are crazy. Coocoo. Loca en la cabeza."

"I see Chino has been helping you out with your Spanish courses."

Penny laughed. "Yeah, when he isn't throwing back the tequila and dreaming of you." She sighed and spun around again, leaning on the railing as Nerida's eyes caught the clouds again. "All he does is drink and work here and then go to band practice, and think about asking you out but never does."

Nerida laughed. "Some life."

"That's what you do to men, you know. You are too intimidating and then you scare them away so I can't do a goddamn thing to snag them."

Nerida rolled her eyes. "Why don't you just ask him out yourself?"

Penny gave her an incredulous look. "Hell no! If he wants me, he needs to ask me."

"And therein lies your problem. You are never going to go on a date with anyone if you don't do something about it."

"Here we go again, _mom_."

"I'm serious."

"As a heart attack. I know."

"I can't deal with Chino. He is great at pursuing what he wants, especially artistically. But he can't figure out his feelings towards me, nor can he even figure out how to ask me out. Besides, Chino is like a brother to me. I don't think of him like that."

"You don't think of anyone like _that_."

"There hasn't been anyone interesting lately," Nerida admitted, to which Penny rolled her eyes.

"If you don't bang someone soon, you're going to dry up. Just watch."

Nerida laughed and shook her head. "That's one thing I will _never_ do, dry up."

"Even a fish needs a little H2O lovin' every now and again, Rid." Penny rubbed Nerida's arm playfully to which Nerida shook her head and moved away. "Come on, Rid, you and I should hit the bar tonight. We can hook us some lookers and then have a little fun, what do ya say?"

"Look at that," Nerida said, gesturing her chin up towards the clouds hundreds of yards away from shore.

Penny stared out at the dark sky. "Wow. That looks … weird."

"Different, definitely."

"What if it's a waterspout or something?"

"It's moving too slow to be a waterspout. It just looks like the air is having a bit of confusion with which way it wants to move," Nerida said. "Still odd though."

"Maybe one of those hero guys is up there …" Penny leaned further out on the railing, stretching herself onto her tip toes. "That red guys flies – Iron Man, yeah?"

Nerida shrugged. "Who knows?" She stretched her arms over her head, let out a yawn, and then unzipped her jacket fully, exposing her red one piece swimsuit. "I don't pay much attention to a bunch of men parading around in spandex, trying to 'save the world' and all of that bullshit."

"Hey, you saw what happened in New York not too long ago."

"Penny, it was New York. It was bound to happen eventually," Nerida joked.

"That shit could happen here. Why else would Iron Man stay here in Cali?"

Nerida slipped out of her shorts. "Because he's rich and probably lives around here. I don't know, nor do I really care. I don't need saving, especially from an egotistical playboy in a metal suit. Their presence here is probably what brings about all of the weird shit that happens." Nerida tied her long black hair into a ponytail on the back of her head. "Besides, too much power like that in the hands of someone who doesn't know what to do with it is dangerous. One of these days, one of those guys is going to hurt somebody. Somebody innocent. Power like that is frightening."

Penny followed Nerida down the ramp onto the cold soft sand. "You're saying if you had the ability to become a superhero, you wouldn't do it? You, Mrs. Adventure Junkie? That seems backwards."

Nerida turned to her. "Penny, jumping out of planes, recycling, scuba diving – those don't make me an adrenaline junkie. I just … like to have fun. On this planet. While we still have it."

Penny rolled her eyes. "I have been sorting my recycling and eating less meat. Don't start with me about your Captain Planet campaign."

Nerida smiled. "See? I didn't even need a super power to convince you about the significance of those two things. I am a modern day heroine, I say."

"You are a modern day something, that's for sure. Why am I surprised you _don't_ have a man – you scare them all away with your overbearing ideals and obnoxious hatred of people."

"Ignorant people," Nerida corrected. "Go open your tower. I need to swim before too many people show up." Nerida turned to the morning swells slapping against the shore enthusiastically.

"What if a superhero saved you from a burning building and then wanted to have sex with you – would you?"

Nerida turned and kicked some water up at Penny, who immediately started to scream.

" _It's cold – it's_ _ **cold**_ _!_ "

"Go to work, Penelope!" Nerida called over her shoulder and then began to run into the white water, splashing her way through a small breaker before disappearing into the breakwater of an incoming wave.

* * *

Nerida was a good distance away from the shore, beyond the breakers where the water was glossy and less disturbed by the indecisive wind patterns. She free-styled throughout the surface with ease, each stroke gliding gracefully over and through the tiny caps of water as the current moved lethargically towards the shore. The water had been cold upon her initial dive in, but Nerida's body adjusted easily to the temperature. She swam parallel to the shore, towards the cliffs of Palos Verdes, mindful of the distance as she did not intend to swim too far beyond tower 1 on Avenue A, Chino's tower. When she finally came to the area in which she usually turned around to head back towards her tower on Avenue I, Nerida stopped and began to tread water, eying the shore. Not too many occupants had gathered, aside from some of the regular surfers who had already started to pack up their boards, some mothers with their children and the children they were babysitting, and the groups of Junior Lifeguards who were now running laps along the wet sand. Beyond that, the early morning joggers and cyclers were working their morning regimes along the bike trial just beyond the sand.

At tower 1, Chino could be seen opening the wooden shades to his tower, late as usual. His jacket was already off, his golden back bare; his yellow buoy hung off the roof of the tower, establishing his dominion to the male surfers who were still lingering about the soft sand near his tower. He turned searched the water and waved an arm at Nerida, gesturing her in.

All in all, it looked like another quiet summer morning at Redondo Beach, to which Nerida sighed impatiently.

Nerida waved back at Chino to give her five, and she began to swim back towards her tower. As she stroked, Nerida began to feel the water becoming disturbed. She popped her head up and noticed how choppy the surface was. The wind had picked up and her heart started to pound in her chest as she slowly raised her eyes towards the now blackened cloud cover overhead. The clouds were churning and pockets of glistening rainbow colors could be seen peering down at the water fifty feet away from her.

"Waterspout," she whispered, and she began to move backward.

The clouds funneled open into a circle, spilling around a single beam of color as it hit the water at a spectacular speed, causing a rippling effect that sent a six foot wave in Nerida's direction. She began to swim, thrashing towards it, diving down into the water as the wave passed overhead with minimal pull. As she surfaced again, Nerida saw it: from within the newly formed funnel a figure fell out of the sky, unresponsive as its limbs caught the air and was dropped back-first towards the ocean. Above it, the clouds ceased to rotate, the funnel closing up again and the vibrant colors dissipating to the original grey of the sky. Gasping, Nerida began to swim at full speed towards the falling figure.

 _Come on, Nerida_ , she inwardly coached herself. _You can be faster_.

The figure hit the water hard. Nerida dove down below the surface, pumping her arms through the glassy green water and she caught the shadow of the figure as it began to sink. She broke into breast stroke, propelling herself into the depths to catch up with the limp being.

 _Come on! Three more hard strokes!_

Nerida grabbed out at the closest limb, a hand, and then pulled the person up towards her. She instinctively curled her arms under the figure's arms and began kicking her way up towards the surface again, feeling a distinct drag on her speed. This person was fully clothed … _in a trench coat_? Holding fast to the body, Nerida continued upward. The water began to glow with the incoming rays of the sun as it was beginning to peer out from behind the morning marine layer.

 _Almost there …_

Nerida broke the surface with a gasp, laying back and pulling the person's head out of the water. The head lolled back against her chest, and she kicked her legs out, moving them with the current back towards shore. As she neared, she could hear the din of alarmed bystanders. Clutching her arm around its chest, she used her other arm to pull herself along, the current stronger as the swell was now starting to catch her in her efforts. The distant crashing of waves intensified. She was close. Behind her, splashing started up and Nerida turned her head. Both Penny and Chino were in the water with their buoys trailing them, diving through the breakers and heading straight for her.

"Nerida!" Penny called out. "Rid, we got you!"

Nerida felt two big hands on her shoulder blades as she backed into Chino. "I got him," he said gruffly, though Nerida did not let go. Using the waves, she allowed herself and the stranger to be taken in while Chino and Penny aided her with the lower half of the limp body. As they entered the shallow water, Nerida stood and dragged her victim onto the sand, away from the incoming waves. At once, a swarm of beach goers and exercise fanatics crowded them, and Chino and Penny immediately began yelling at everyone to move away.

Nerida automatically dropped to her knees beside the man, leaned over him and began giving him chest compressions. Chino knelt down on the other side and Penny continued to keep the crowd back, shouting at the bystanders without hesitation to keep a distance.

"When you get tired, I'll take over," Chino instructed.

"I got this," Nerida told him firmly. She leaned over, tilted the head back and pressed her mouth over the victim's breathing air into his lungs. It was at that moment that someone from the crowd screamed out for her to stop.

The entire beach went silent and Nerida, continuing her chest compressions, snapped her head up in the direction of the shrill scream.

"What the fuck, lady!" Chino growled at her.

She moved quickly towards them, a middle-aged woman with shoulder-length brown hair, a large brimmed sunhat on her head and donning a floral one-piece swimsuit. Three small children gathered beside her, and she clutched out at them. "Don't resuscitate that man!" she cried out.

Nerida narrowed her eyes at Chino, who immediately stood and moved in front of the woman. "Ma'am you need to back away. This is an emergency situation."

"You don't understand!" she cried, and she pressed her hand to Chino's chest, moving around him so that she could see Nerida. "Young lady, you must stop!"

Nerida shook her head violently. "If you don't shut her up, Chi, when the police arrive, they are taking her."

" _He's Loki_!"

Some gasps erupted throughout the crowd. Other began whispering to themselves. Penny, holding her hands out to keep people from coming over, looked over her shoulder down at the unconscious man.

Nerida paused and looked down at the man. He was pale, his lips almost blue. His eyes were closed. His hair was as black as pitch, shoulder length, and it was frayed out upon the sand. He was covered nearly head to toe in green and gold and black – his green and gold lined trench coat, if that was what it could be called, stiff from the water; upon his chest was a thick tunic that extended down towards his knees. He wore knee-high boots and had golden plating upon his forearms and shoulders. He looked like he was straight out of a comic book – or another world, for sure. _No wonder he was so fucking heavy_ , Nerida considered for the first time as she wholly observed him.

She instantly began to breathe into his lungs again.

"Don't!" the lady pressed. "He will kill us all!"

Nerida snapped up. "Ma'am, this man obviously needs help. As I am a lifeguard, and he is a _human being_ , I am bound to help him. Beyond that, it's just the right thing to do."

"If you bring him back, he will kill us all, and you will have to deal with that blood on your hands!" the woman hissed.

Nerida narrowed her eyes at her and then began to provide chest compressions again. "Ma'am, criminal or not, I am going to save this man's life. When the police arrive, they can sort it out. Until then, I suggest you take your children and leave my beach." Nerida leaned over and pressed her mouth over the man's mouth. In the distance, she heard the sirens from an ambulance.

"If you got this, I will go meet them," Penny said over her shoulder, and she took off across the sand.

Out of the corner of her eye, Nerida saw Chino moving towards the crowd, telling them to step away. Her hearing began to fade. She noticed her mouth was still on her victim's but she couldn't pull away from him. She felt a kind of electricity between them, one she could not free herself from, even if she wanted to. The tingling spread from her lips up to her scalp, down the back of her neck, and as the hairs on her arms and neck began to stand on end, she felt the tingling sensation creep down her spine, through her muscles and into her chest. It did not cease until the man began to cough furiously, and Nerida broke away from him. She watched water spew from his mouth, his thin nose crinkling up.

People gasped and the woman with the wide-brimmed hat screamed, to which Chino shushed her again. "Get out of here!" he barked, but Nerida did not focus too closely on them. Instead, she watched the man laying before her open his eyes, his long thin fingers running through his hair in the meanwhile, shading his face.

"Are you okay?" Nerida whispered, nearly breathless.

He moved his gold-plated forearm and she met the gaze of two icy blue eyes, almost electric in their stare. He did not say anything; instead, he stared at her face as he lowered his arm to the sand, and then attempted to sit up on his elbows.

"Don't move," Nerida instructed gently. "The EMTs should be here any minute, they will help you. You should be dead from that fall …"

Loki glanced back. He watched the crowd around him break apart as police officers were running towards them across the soft sand. He looked back up at Nerida, who was focused on his face.

"Move away!" Nerida heard a police officer yell as they approached.

His thin, pale lips curled at the corners. He placed his hands behind his head, smirking up at her.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Ma'am!"

Nerida snapped her head around at the incoming police officer, who was sweaty and out of breath. He stopped right before her, placing his hands on his knees.

"What's the issue here?" he asked between breaths.

"This man, he needs –" Nerida stopped mid-sentence. She was now staring down at her knees at the sand where random pieces of driftwood and dried out seaweed sat, undisturbed. "He … he's gone!"

Penny and Chino came running up, stopping on either side of the officer. Chino collapsed to his knees.

"Dude, he was _right there_!"

The woman in the sun-brimmed hat cried out, "You see! You have revived him. Now he can destroy us all!" She grabbed her children dramatically, pulling them to her sides.

The police officer glanced around, disordered. "Wait – _what_? What is this about destroying people?"

"The God of Mischief!" the woman spat. She thrusted her pointer finger down at Nerida. "That woman revived him, Loki, the God of Mischief, instead of letting him die! Hasn't anyone watched the news lately?!"

Nerida and the officer exchanged glances. He placed his hands on his hips. "Lady, are you telling me that guy from the television who was running around New York was here, hanging out at the beach?"

"He fell out of the sky!" the woman stated frantically.

The officer wiped the perspiration off of his forehead with the back of his hand. His eyes dropped to Nerida, who stared up at him in defeat. "Okay people, show's over. There isn't a damn thing I can do without a body, and seeing as how no one can produce a body, I can't do anything." He gave Nerida a small shrug, turned, and then began to tell the bystanders to leave.

Chino placed a hand on Nerida's shoulder and gave it a sympathetic squeeze. "You didn't see him leave?"

Nerida replied, "Chi, I literally looked away from him for like two seconds. There is no possible way anyone could run away in that time."

Penny dropped down in front of Nerdia. She began to play with the sand in which the man had been laying. "Yeah, it's impossible for any _human_."

"What are you saying?" Nerida questioned.

Penny eyed Nerida closely. "Maybe that crazy lady was right. Maybe he was something … more than human."

"He did fall out of the sky … out of the fucking clouds," Chino added.

"Or maybe we are all just on drugs?" Nerida suggested acidly.

"Now that is impossible," Penny stated.

"And yet your theories are sound?"

"Hey, calm down Rid. I'm just saying, I didn't take any LSD with my pancakes this morning, did you?"

Nerida ran her hands over her wet hair and sighed.

"I know you need to be right and logical about everything all of the time, but as you have seen on TV, some weird shit is going on," Penny said, tossing sand between her hands.

"It just doesn't make sense – and _that_ is what is bothering me." Nerida stood, dusted the sand off her legs and then placed her hands on her hips.

Chino and Penny stood next to her. "Do you want to take another lap?" he asked.

Nerida shook her head. "No. Just head back to tower 1. I'm going to start my morning reports."

Chino nodded, stole a glance at the surf, and then started to walk away. "Penny?"

Penny looked at him and then back at Nerida. "I'll be at 5, hon. If you need me."

Nerida nodded. "Thanks guys. Keep your radios on." She walked back towards her tower. The odd tingling feeling sparked throughout her body. Nerida stopped and looked around. Many of the bystanders had already settled back into their normal routines of applying sunscreen and yelling at their kids to stay close. The woman with the wide-brimmed hat was pulling her reluctant children up the hill towards the parking lot, all her beach belongings in tow in a little red wagon. "I am crazy," Nerida whispered, embarrassed. She continued on towards her tower, the sand beginning to warm beneath her feet. The sunshine was erupting across the sky, and the tiny saltwater droplets that lined her caramel skin began to evaporate.

Clutching the blue railing of the ramp tightly, Nerida walked up to the tower. Just as she reached for the walkie talkie sitting on the small wooden desk in the tower, Nerida noticed something out of place sitting upon her clipboard: upon a silver chain was a small serpent starfish, its long, spiny legs speckled various shades of brown and sticking out in every direction. Within the mass of its body sat what appeared to be a pearl. Nerida picked the necklace up by the chain and let the starfish dangle there. Its leg span was an impressive 5 inches across for a necklace. Aside from the fact that the necklace was even there, the oddest part was the presence of the pearl. Nerida gingerly touched it with her thumb. It was smooth and its surface was shiny.

Nerida looked around the tower. There were not any signs of disturbance. All of her paperwork was in its place. Her jacket and shorts still hung over the back of her bench. Below, the beachgoers had respected the space around the tower's base, leaving room for the beach cruiser that was not parked there currently. The only people around were parents with small children, none of which could have climbed the tower without being noticed, even with the madness prior. Looking up into the wooden frame, Nerida caught sight of an old pushpin. She hung the necklace from it. "Let it go, Rid," she said aloud, switching on the walkie talkie. "You wanted something out of the ordinary. Well, here ya go."

She sat back on the bench and began logging her morning activities on the clipboard.


	2. Loki

**Chapter Two**

It took about thirty minutes of effort, but Penny and Chino finally convinced Nerida to go out to the bar across the street from the beach. It was called the Seaside Shack, but the locals always referred to it as the Shack. Local bands played the small stage frequently. Chino's band was one of the regulars; however, whenever Chino's band played, the owners made sure to bring in more tables and stools as they tended to bring in a bigger crowd. They also made sure that they played on the larger stage they kept in the "yard" of the bar because the crowd tended to be wilder and louder. On this particular night, Chino and his band were not playing, but he was already giving Penny and Nerida his band schedule for the next month, as they sat around a small table on the front patio where many people were walking along the strand towards the adjacent establishments.

"We have a pretty solid schedule for the next couple of weeks," he said after he took a swig of his Corona.

"That's awesome," Penny gushed. "You know I will be there."

"What about you, Rid?" he asked.

Nerida was absently stirring her Southern Comfort and Coke with her finger. "What?"

Chino shook his head impatiently. "Did you hear anything I said?"

"You were going on about band stuff. You know how boring a topic that can be sometimes."

"I apologize for my boring social life," Chino retorted, "but I need to know if you can come to a few of the shows. I need you on vocals for a couple of songs. Tomorrow night, if possible."

Nerida groaned. "I don't want to be in your band, Chino. I helped you once, when you were sick. I'm not your fucking stand in."

"We received a lot of positive feedback when you helped us out. We have a great blend. I'll even pay you."

Nerida rolled her eyes. "I will think about it."

Chino chugged the rest of his beer. "I can let you do lead even. On a few songs. Like, maybe one song."

Nerida eyed him. "Two songs."

"Fine."

"I pick them."

Chino sighed impatiently. "Fine. Anything else, your majesty?"

"Yes, tell Brody to turn down his amp when I'm onstage. He nearly blew my eardrums out the last time."

"Our music is _loud_."

"It's obnoxious."

Chino shook his head and stood. "I need more booze." He walked to the bar.

Penny grabbed Nerida's arm and squealed. "I can't believe it, _two songs!_ That is _so_ exciting."

Nerida shrugged. "It's cool."

"Are you okay?" Penny asked seriously. "I mean, I know you usually bust Chino's balls … about everything, but you seem especially on edge." She paused. "Are you still thinking about this morning?"

Nerida tapped the side of her glass. "I don't know. I guess so."

"I'm sorry, Rid."

"I guess I'm caught somewhere between embarrassment and anger."

"There _was_ someone …"

"Yeah, but then there wasn't," Nerida snapped. "Then the entire beach saw me sitting there with nothing, nothing but sand." She rubbed her face. "I looked like an idiot."

"I think you're being too hard on yourself. And we didn't invite you out to dwell on the nonsense of the morning; we invited you out to get you super fucking drunk and to make some bad decisions." Penny laughed at herself.

Nerida shook her head, smiling. "I could use some bad decision making."

"Fuck Chino."

Nerida scowled at her. " _You_ fuck Chino. I'm above that."

Penny's jaw dropped. She laughed. "Ouch, bitch. I'm sorry the Shack and your friends aren't as high and mighty as you are."

Nerida gently shoved her. "I didn't mean it like that."

"I don't know what you mean anymore," Penny replied and then took a sip of her mixed drink. "I do know though, for a fact – a scientific one – that you need to get laid. Because your normal level of bitch has been left behind. You are soaring right now, Ms. Queen."

Nerida stood, downing the last of her drink. "You know what, Penny, if you can find an attractive, youthful man with money and a clear vision of what he wants out of life, I will graciously open my legs to him. Okay?"

Penny almost fell out of her chair, laughing. "So sad, but so true!"

Nerida set her glass down on the table.

"Are you _leaving_?"

Nerida nodded. "Get drunk and fuck Chino. That is my friendly advice to you for the evening."

"He won't fall for it; no matter how much he drinks, he will never see your mug on mine," Penny said, holding up her drink to Nerida.

Chino stopped at the table. "What are you two talking about?" he asked, horrified.

Nerida playfully punched Chino on the shoulder. "Nothing important, Chi, just objectifying you." She waved to them both. "Have fun, kids!"

She heard Chino pull out the stool and exclaim to Penny, "Were you guys talking about _fucking me_?" Nerida smiled to herself and walked through the tacky bamboo twig-curtain of the front door of the Shack. The evening was warm and lively, despite the fact that it was Thursday. Many people were still out walking along the strand, hitting up the bars and restaurants that lined the strand. Ahead of her, the moon casted a heavenly white glow across the black ocean surface, the white rippling towards the beach. The Shack happened to be across the strand on Avenue I, which was where Nerida's tower sat, the shades up and locked like a tiny fortress in the sand. It, too, had a glow to it under the moonlight. Her mind wandered to the mysterious necklace that dangled from a pushpin in her tower. Nerida glanced back behind her into the Shack. Neither Penny nor Chino were focused on her. Biting her lip, Nerida carefully walked onto the strand, avoiding the skaters and pedestrians lost in their own worlds, and crossed it onto the soft sand. She bent over and collected her sandals, the sand cool against the bottom of her feet. The waves crashed ahead. They sounded so lovely and melodic, their splashed the most meditative melody. Pulling her keys out of the back pocket of her jean shorts, she began to open the shades of her tower to access the door.

Nerida climbed the ramp and opened the door. Dangling untouched hung the starfish necklace. She took it and shut the door again, standing at the top of the ramp. Then, she saw him. A silhouette stood in front of her tower, tall, thin, and facing the water. Nerida began to descend the ramp, her mouth ajar. She stared hard at the figure's back.

"Have you been here the whole time?" Nerida asked accusingly, picking up the pace down the ramp.

The man turned towards her, his hands in his pockets. Nerida stopped at the base of the ramp. "For a while, now."

She started to chuckle, shaking her head. "I apologize," she started to say. "I thought you were … someone else."

He was taller than her, slender in build but was toned. He was pale in complexion and he had short strawberry blond hair that curled in an almost dapper way. His eyes were icy blue and appeared sympathetic in the way he looked at her closely, though the playful smirk on his face suggested otherwise. He had a thin nose and a sharp jawline. He wore tighter fitting jeans, an army green V-neck tee, and a black motorcycle-style jacket. He also had an English accent.

"Who did you think I was?" he asked, his lips curling.

"I …" she paused, eying him. "Never mind." Nerida started to walk towards the side of the tower.

"Is that your tower?" he asked.

Nerida flipped up one of the shades and locked it. "Yes, I'm a lifeguard."

"Are the lifeguard who was on duty this morning, the one who saved that man?"

Nerida paused and looked at him. "How do you know?" she questioned.

He shrugged casually. "Well, I was here."

Nerida narrowed her eyes at him. "Were you really?" It was more of a statement than a question, but he nodded anyway. "So you saw what happened?"

He kicked some sand around with his foot, his hands still in his jean pockets. "I saw something, yes."

"What does that mean?" she asked, irritated.

He stopped and stared directly at her. "I saw a man fall out of the sky. Then, on shore, he disappeared." He gestured with his hands at "disappeared" as though he was a magician, mocking her.

Nerida sighed impatiently and shook her head. "You're an asshole." She started to walk away.

He chuckled. "Now, now, I didn't mean any disrespect. It was a pretty weird thing to experience."

Nerida stopped and turned around. "You didn't have an entire beach of bystanders eying you like the fucking devil."

Now he looked away, his smirk waning. "I actually do know what that is like," he admitted. "I don't think you're crazy." He eyed her again. "So don't think you're crazy."

Nerida scoffed, "And I'm supposed to take that because _you_ said it, yeah?"

"Yeah."

Nerida shook her head. "Typical egotistical male," she spat, and she started to walk away again.

"It's not like I run around in tights, trying to save every female who may have dropped something on the floor."

Again Nerida stopped.

"I'm not that presumptuous, really. Not like those hero types, anyway."

Nerida looked back at him. "You have those kinds of people where you're from?" She paused. "Assuming you're from England or somewhere around there."

He smiled his charming smile and slowly stepped towards her. "Where I'm from, there are many who think they are some kind of self-proclaimed gift to people, and swoop in to save the day … when sometimes the day doesn't need to be saved. Rather, people need to be taught a lesson in their ignorance or inability to adapt."

"Kind of harsh, isn't it?" Nerida inquired.

He shrugged. "That's life though. You evolve. Or perish."

"Poetic," she mused. "Sad … but honest." She turned to him fully. "What did you say your name was?"

"I didn't," he answered. "But you can call me … Tom." He eyed her closely. She seemed to accept this. "May I ask for yours?"

Nerida waited a moment and then nodded, her chin high. "Nerida," she said simply.

"Nerida," he repeated. "Are you of the sea, Nerida?"

She gave him a sly smile. "That's a different approach. Usually I get, 'Nerida, such a unique name.'"

They began to walk up the soft sand side by side.

"Well, if you want me to fall to my knees and grovel …"

She laughed and shook her head.

"… I won't do it."

Nerida paused her laughing. "Well … I wasn't expecting you to."

"You will have to prove to me you're worth groveling over."

Nerida stepped in front of him and he stopped, cackling at her. "You are something else," she spat, placing her hands on her hips. "I don't have to prove anything to you."

"Of course not," he chuckled, "just as I don't have to prove anything to you."

"Why were you standing at my tower?" she demanded. "Why are you here?"

"Do you want the truth?"

"Always."

"I am here to dominate all of mankind, of course."

Nerida gave an exasperated sigh. "Come on, Tom."

He looked back at the water. "I was a bit shaken up," he said quietly. "After what happened this morning."

Nerida stared at the back of his head until he turned his head to face her again. His blue eyes glistened in the moonlight, the smirk gone from his face. He seemed vulnerable, suddenly. "I am here on holiday," he continued, "and what happened this morning was unbelievable."

"I know," Nerida said quietly. "It's hard to comprehend for me, too."

"No, Nerida. Not the fall or the man. I mean the fact that you went without fear, pulled him from the ocean and resuscitated a complete stranger that you told was evil."

Nerida considered this, watching him. "Do you think he really was … who they say he was?"

"Loki?"

"Whatever."

"What do you know about Loki?"

Nerida shrugged. "I don't watch the news. It is too infuriating and sad. I control what I can and move on. If humans destroy themselves, well, I guess we had it coming."

"Fascinating," said Tom honestly. "You are truly fascinating. And I'm not saying that just to butter you up."

"Then why does that fascinate you, Tom?"

He said quietly, "Because I have seen humans in every facet – good, evil, selfish and ugly. I have seen whom humans glorify and idolize, the beautiful and unattainable, much like these 'superhero' figures; they are revered for their power and their worth, and all that they do for us that we cannot seem to do for ourselves. Humans are in love with their seemingly godlike attributes and the fact that they can fly or smash things or that they represent something we can never be … and yet they cause so much destruction, they bring about a constant need for self-preservation simply because of their existence. They give off a sense of false security, because if they disappear, the world believes it will too. The world is entirely centered on being helped and being beautiful, and for believing whatever the herd believes.

'Like today, when they told you not to resuscitate that man because one person believed he was Loki, and then the others swooped in like vultures, you did not pay them any heed. Instead, you stated that regardless of whether or not he was a criminal, you were going to save him, and that the police would sort it out. It was just and unexpected, I suppose, in times like these."

Nerida considered his words and then nodded. "People can be so ignorant sometimes."

"All of the time," Tom remarked. "And these 'super humans' do not offer any kind of teaching to anyone. They simply come and go as they please, and are of course adored for it. That is why you are such a breath of fresh air."

Nerida nodded. "Thank you, Tom. It's nice to meet a kindred spirt."

He smiled. "Well, I suppose I should let you on your way then."

Nerida bit her bottom lip. Her fingers tightened around the necklace's chain. Tom seemed to noticed, as he glanced down at her hand and said suddenly, "My, what an interesting necklace you have there." She looked down at her hand. "Oh yes, the necklace."

"Where ever did you get it?"

"I found it," she said. "When I rescued that man this morning."

"Perhaps a gift from the gods?" Tom mused, smirking. "You should definitely wear it. It would like nice on you." He started to walk up the soft sand.

"Wait," Nerida said quickly, surprised at herself at the sound of her own voice. He turned. Nerida stared at him. Her breathing became a little heavier. She felt a churning in her stomach that she had not felt in a while. It was as though a small electric current was passing through her body … again. He was so intriguing, standing there staring at her as though he could simply walk away and not look back, and at the same time, her _saw_ her in a way she had never noticed by a man. She could sense there was more to him that what he was letting on. Typically, Nerida did not play games, especially with men. She did not need to chase anyone, especially men. But something about him gripped at her in a seductive way that caused her to want to talk with him more. "You said you're on holiday here, right?"

He nodded. "Yes." That voice …

Nerida grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, so, what are you doing tomorrow night?" _D'oh_! She wanted to punch herself in the face.

He took a step back towards her. "What would you like me to be doing tomorrow night?" His voice was low and sensual. She was not entirely sure if he was doing this to her on purpose. She wanted to gag at herself.

"Well, if you would _like_ to, I'm going to be at the Shack." She gestured toward the strand. "It's up there, blue building. Bar. I'm going to be doing a couple of songs with my friend's band."

He grinned again. "You're in a band?"

"Ah, no," she said, again, giggling. "I just do backing vocals sometimes. When he wants me to."

Tom nodded. "I see."

"You like hard rock?"

Tom smiled. "I like hard everything. The harder, the more fun."

Nerida's jaw almost fell off of her body. She wanted to punch him and kiss him … hard.

"I mean, as long as it's intellectually stimulating," Tom continued. "I will definitely be there, then." He held out his hand to her. Nerida, almost confused by such a gesture, extended her hand out to him. Their fingers touched and then his hand embraced hers fully. Despite his paler complexion he was warm and his grip was firm, and then he did the cheesiest thing she would have normally laughed at, but instead she stared at his hand as it took hers up to his mouth and he gently brushed his lips against her knuckles.

"You … have manners," she observed a loud, yet softly.

Tom released her hand and she slowly lowered it back to her side. "You should really wear that necklace. It would look smashing on you." He started to walk up the soft sand towards the strand. "I will see you tomorrow Nerida.

Nerida watched him leave. Her chest rose and fell awkwardly. She felt as though she was in shock. She wanted to scream out at herself to move but her body simply would not respond. For the first time in a very long time, she did not have any words to describe how she felt. So, she crumbled to the soft sand, held her knees and stared at the beautiful star fish necklace in her hand.

* * *

Tom entered the hotel room and instantly his flesh and clothing began to melt away until he stood before a mirror with shoulder length black hair, and donning his green and brown and gold plated tunic and coat. He couldn't help but smirk at his Asgardian wardrobe and how it differed exceedingly to his earth clothing.

"I suppose I will actually have to obtain some human clothing," he said to himself as he sat on the edge of the bed. He looked around the room. Nothing was special about it. Nothing was structured beautifully or elegantly at all; there was no thought to any of it, aside from a general sea-theme and the fact that the doors were functional. The bedding was itchy and there was a screen on the wall that human often lost themselves to, and a small, cool box that housed the alcohol that humans and Thor enjoyed and lost their minds to. Loki sighed. He removed his boots, stood and slid out of his coat, stretched up to the ceiling and then walked towards the window. He parted the sheer curtains and gazed outside. The world below was lit up by tiny yellow lights from the street lamps, and red light from the vehicles. Off in the distance the night was black where the ocean sat, still and nearly invisible. He could hear humans coming down the hall, intoxicated. He knew the voices of intoxicated beings; Asgardians were not so different than humans in that respect. Their footsteps pounded into the floors, their laughter became more absurd until finally a door across the hall slammed and their volume was more or less muted.

Loki sighed. Some beings could be so frustrating. Frustrating enough for him to feel the need to destroy them. However, he would not concentrate too heavily on the idiots across the hall. They were nothing. Instead, he dwelled upon the conversation he had had with Nerida.

"Nerida," he said quietly and he turned toward the bed and laid on his back. He stared at the ceiling, remembering the sheer terror he felt right before everything had gone black for him. He recalled his physical fight with Thor and how Thor had thrown him around a bit. He gritted his teeth. He recalled that he had managed to get away from Thor and make his way across the Bifröst where Heimdall stood guarding it. Of course, Heimdall would not allow Loki to escape, as he was still a prisoner, Thor in every sense trying to return him to his cell. Thor had caught up with him and Loki was forced to try to outwit him again, which he did so for the most part. It was just that stupid right hook that happened to catch him mid-projection that did it. Thor, beyond enraged by Loki's talent for projection, hit him harder than he ever did before. So hard, in fact, that he knocked him through the Bifröst and through the realms, straight into the Earth realm where Loki fell out of the sky and into the sea, unknowingly. He remembered how rigid his body had become when Thor's fist was flying at his face, but he did not realize the danger of it all until he came to and became aware that his _life had been saved_ … by a human, no less.

Loki smirked up at the ceiling. It was all going according to plan. Thor would assume that Loki was feeling punished, when in reality, Thor had given Loki the 'escape' he needed to get to Earth. Sure, eventually he would come looking for him. Thor, the oaf that he was, would assume that since Loki did not have his scepter that he was without power. Well, Thor was sorely mistaken, because Loki did have power. And it had invited him out to a bar tomorrow night.


	3. Tom

**Chapter Three**

The beach was a little more hectic on Fridays because many locals wanted to spend some time swimming and sunbathing before the weekend crowds infested the best areas to spread out and enjoy the sunshine. Many of the tourists had also come in to town and were making their way down to the beach, though they did not stay long. Many of them ventured north towards Manhattan Beach and Hermosa where it was bit more rich and tailored. Nerida looked that way often, wondering if her job would have had any more excitement knowing that the surfers and potential victims were hotter and more prone to riding Harleys or driving Bentleys. She often wondered why she had never pushed herself to work closer to those types, even though they irritated her so. Their vanity and excessive need for things often left her feeling so alone, and yet, there was something about the way that they carried themselves, the way others looked at them differently and moved aside when walking in their presence down the street that intrigued her. Nerida could not openly decide if she was envious or jealous or dismayed, but she felt something about it, which made it significant.

Running her hands through her drying hair, she sat back on her bench and curled her toes around the edge of the railing of her tower. Even though the morning marine layer had rolled in and then burnt away on cue, she kept her hoodie on, zipped up. She touched the fabric upon her chest, and a tiny spine from a leg on the starfish pricked at her flesh. Nerida thought of Tom. He said it would lovely on her, and stupidly she had agreed with him, unknowingly. Like the allure of the northern beaches, Nerida found herself upset with Tom. She was so upset all of the time; discontented. This, too, angered her. Nevertheless, she could not take her mind off of him, or the necklace or the man who had fallen from the sky, and while she did not have either man there to question, she did have the necklace, which she had sheepishly put on after her morning swim. She did so in the privacy of her tower, away from the questions and prying eyes of Penny and Chino.

Nerida noticed a flash of red and looked out the door of the tower. Penny was running with her buoy in hand. She was still wearing her jacket but had stripped off her sweats for her red swim trunks, calming Nerida's initial alarm of potential danger.

"You've been kind of quiet today," Penny observed aloud as she ascended the ramp.

Nerida shrugged.

"You left early enough last night; you should have had plenty of sleep."

"You're certainly chipper enough despite the drunken shenanigans you probably partook in," Nerida retorted with a sarcastic smile.

Penny leaned against the railing, crossing her arms over her chest. "Ha. I didn't ask for sarcasm so early in the morning. I just wanted to come by to ask if you are ready for tonight, because I sure as hell am stoked to see you onstage."

"I suppose I am."

"Well, what are you going to sing?"

Again, Nerida shrugged. "I haven't thought too much about that. I'm sure I will think of something between now and then."

Penny looked out the main window of the tower, out at the ocean. In the surf were children on body boards, parents splashing around them. There were a couple of swimmers trying to body surf. The sand bar was causing havoc with the swells, an odd current moving horizontally down the beach. Nothing out of the ordinary. The clouds were puffy and white today, the sky as blue as ever, and the sun was only bringing light perspiration to the brow – again, typical. "Are you waiting for someone to fall out of the sky again?"

Nerida looked up at her. "No," she said simply. "Everything is fine."

Penny nodded. "Well, okay then. I guess I'll get back to five." She stepped outside when Nerida stopped her.

"Wait."

"What's up, Rid?"

"I ran into someone last night," Nerida said, her hand slowly rising towards her chest. "He was here, at my tower."

Penny eyed her in confusion. "Last night? Last night we were at the Shack."

"After I left the Shack," Nerida explained.

Penny yawned. "You came here? Why?"

Nerida shrugged, gently moving her fingers over the fabric of her jacket. "I don't know, I guess I just wanted some quiet for a moment. I know you guys think I'm crazy, but yesterday was a crazy day."

Penny gently gave Nerida's shoulder a squeeze. "Oh Rid, you're not crazy. Something weird did happen … it just … can't be explained."

Nerida shook herself away. "Anyway, I came here and there was a man standing by the water, right in front of my tower."

Penny smirked. "A man, huh?" She paused. "Was he cute?"

Nerida rolled her eyes. "I swear, that is all you think about."

"Well, these things are important to the story," Penny remarked, a smile playing on her lips. "I mean, if he was ugly … well, what would be the point?"

Nerida shook her head. "Anyway, he was there. He said his name was Tom, and he apparently was present at the beach yesterday morning. He said he saw everything. He was also kind of mocking about it. He had a pompous English accent and told me he was on 'holiday,' because apparently foreigners cannot use the term 'vacation' like the rest of us."

"An Englishman!" Penny said, her eyes lighting up. "Wow, he must be cute! No one with such a cute accent can be ugly. Did you get his number?"

"No," said Nerida in disgust. "He's probably some skeez on a vacation away from his pale ass wife back home, trying to bang as many American girls as he can." She paused. "But I did invite him to the Shack tonight, though."

Penny's jaw nearly hit the floor. " _You invited him to the Shack tonight_? He's going to see you sing!"

Nerida stood and grabbed her hair. "I know, I know! I am so stupid, I don't know what I was thinking. His presence was just … irritating and misogynistic, and yet the way he spoke about things was so intriguing, the words kind of just fell out of my mouth in a typical high school girl word vomit explosion. Even I thought I was ridiculous."

"Do you think he will come?"

Nerida shrugged. "He'd be an idiot to."

"Why do you say that? I mean, he must be pretty cool if _you_ invited him."

Nerida rolled her eyes. "I don't know. I don't trust him. There is something about him that seems to be too … calculated."

"You need to stop judging people so harshly."

"You need to stop being so naïve. I mean, you act like dick is scarce in the world. You should be grading every single one on an intricate scale until you find one worthy enough of your time."

Penny sat down on the bench. "I'm not a floozy, Rid, I just like to have fun. And maybe you would, too, once in a while, if you just lightened up a bit and let someone in."

"I have plenty of fun, Penny. More so than most."

"You know what I mean." She took Nerida's hand and pulled her onto the bench next to her. "You need to start giving people chances to have fun _with_ you. You're going to end up alone."

Nerida laughed. "I can't get rid of you and Chino, and I've done nothing to change."

Penny sighed. Nerida playfully nudged her.

"I gave Chino a chance, didn't I? I'm going to sing in his stupid band tonight, and I gave Tom a chance, too; I invited him."

Penny considered this and nodded.

"See? I'm not that big of a bitch." Nerida stood up. "Now, you should get back to work. I'm sure several children have drowned since you've been here."

Penny stood. "That is a terrible thing to say."

"It is a terrible truth. Now go." She jokingly pushed Penny out of the door of the tower. "I will see you later." She noticed Penny still seemed kind of down. "I promise I will tell you what I am singing the second I figure it out."

Penny beamed up at her. "Yay!"

Nerida stepped back into the tower. "Geesh, she can be such a child," she muttered to herself. Again, she began to caress the pearl under the fabric of her jacket.

* * *

The Shack was filling up quickly. The owners had already started bringing more tables and chairs out into the yard. Chino, in his typical fashion, had a pen behind his ear, a pen hanging out of his mouth, the song set in his hand and he was already sweating. The flannel shirt added to the sweating, but mostly, it was his intense concentration. He was directing his roadies around, his eyes still glued to the sheet, making notes here and there. He only looked up when he heard Nerida walk in. She had barked at his bass player, Brody, to make sure his amp was not on "God-level." She was in all black; the only time he ever really saw her in color was at the beach at work. She had her black hair pulled back into a high pony tail, the strands spilling out like waves down her back. Even up, her hair was long. She wore a loose fitting black spaghetti-strap dress that flared out subtly a few inches above her knees; a loose black cardigan with the ends tucked into her fists; black thigh-high socks that shot down her slender legs into shiny black and white Creeper-style platforms that added three inches to her height. Standing out against her black ensemble was a starfish necklace. It had long, spiny legs that curled almost menacingly. Within the center of the starfish sat a pearl. It was smooth and perfectly circular. Chino had never seen this necklace before; it seemed quite out of place.

"The diva has arrived," he said aloud as Nerida approached.

Nerida smirked at him, her lips purple from her lipstick. "I am not a diva, I just know what I want. Much like you." She gestured at his intense scribbling on the lineup.

Chino gave her a look of exasperation. " _Anyway_ , do you know what you want to sing? I have you down for as a fourth song, and then right before we close."

Nerida was looking around as people were beginning to bring their drinks to the tables around them.

"Are you still with me, Rid?" Chino questioned impatiently.

"Yes, yes," she snapped. "I just … I was wondering where Penny was."

"She went to the bathroom to finish her makeup. Now, what do you want to sing?"

"I don't know if I want to sing. I think I may just do backing vocals tonight."

Chino sighed. "Jesus Christ, Nerida, you were so adamant about _two songs_. I made room for _two songs_."

"It is not a big fucking –"

" _Nerida!_ " Penny came running up to them, her eyes lined in black and her lips red as wine. "Oh my god, is he here yet? I want to see him!"

Chino looked between them. "'He'?" he questioned.

Nerida gave Penny a look of death. "I am going to the bar," she announced and turned around. Instantly, she stopped, her heart pounding heavily. Past the doorway back into the Shack, across the small space of the bar, seating and a makeshift dance floor, at the front door where the drift wood pieces hung from the main doorway, entered Tom. He parted the strings of the wood and maneuvered into the bar easily, glancing around. His skin and his light hair seemed to glow in the haze of smoke and tacky lights that dangled around the room, blinking rainbow colors across his pale complexion. He wore dark fitted blue jeans hat clung very closely to his lower extremities, a deep purple V-neck tee shirt and a black jacket, somehow nicer yet more rugged than the last. He kept his hands in his jean pockets and slowly moved towards the bar, out of place yet so comfortable at the same time.

"What are you staring at?" came Penny's voice over her shoulder. "Is he here?"

Nerida nodded. "Yes, he just came in."

Penny peered into the bar. Her head turned as she followed his back with her gaze. "Wait – you mean the blonde guy going to the bar?"

Nerida walked up next to her. "Yes, that is Tom. His hair is actually more golden or strawberry-esque, depending on the light."

Penny looked up at her in confusion. "Tom is _totally_ not your type."

"My type?"

"I mean, he is English, so I guess that is what the appeal is."

Nerida glared at her. "Fuck you, Penny. It's not like I'm marrying the guy. I just asked him to come out to the bar. Besides, unlike you, my taste goes beyond appearance."

Penny held up her hands in defense. "Look, I'm not saying he's ugly, by any means. I mean, he is a great looking guy … but you, you tend to like the more tall, dark and emo type. He is … the exact opposite. His hair color is … normal."

"Again, his words are what fueled this stupid, stupid thing that I did … and he must be stupid since he showed." Nerida clutched the door frame tightly. "Oh my god, what the hell am I doing? This is so stupid."

"Snap out of it and go talk to him," Penny told her, giving her a light push of the shoulder. "Have you ever banged a Brit before? Here's your chance!"

Nerida took a deep breath. "Why am I acting like this over a _man_?"

"Yeah, why are you? You have been so weird lately …"

Nerida walked away from Penny and slowly made her way around patrons and tables. She received many nods as she passed, people anxious for the show. She obliged them, nodded and smiled, twisting her fingers nervously as she did so. _Stop_ , she instructed herself. _Don't let them see you like this_. As she neared the bar, she dropped her hands to her sides and made sure to keep a few seats space between her and Tom. He leaned against the bar, observing the spirits and booze that lined the old wooden shelves.

"Hi," Nerida said, awkwardly leaning against the bar.

Tom turned his head. He suddenly noticed who she was. "Ah, the sea nymph," he said pleasantly. His face was so kind and sincere when he smiled. "Nerida, it is a pleasure to see you again."

Nerida couldn't help but smile, though she tried hard to reduce its broadness across her face. "You came."

He chuckled. "I did. I am here."

"Why?"

He gave her befuddled smirk. "Because you asked me to," he answered slowly. "Was I supposed to dismiss your request?"

Nerida observed him carefully. "I don't know. I guess I am just surprised."

He nodded. "Fair enough. I try not to have expectations of people; experience has taught me not to."

Nerida inched closer. "Touché." She saw that he did not have a drink before him. "What are you drinking?"

"I am glad you are here specifically because I am not sure what to order. I am not used to going to these types of establishments."

"Oh, you mean like a bar?" she teased.

Again, he smirked. "You have a healthy amount of feistiness within you," he stated. "I enjoy that."

"You have no idea," she said. "Beer or cocktail?"

"Which do you prefer?"

"You really don't drink, do you?" She paused. "Unless you are testing me."

"I would care for your honest opinion," he said, moving closer to her. "I have never been to a bar. It is not a way that I typically spend my time."

Nerida turned her head and said over her shoulder, "Jerry, two Coronas," and tapped the bar-top with her hand. "Now, don't lie – you're of age, right?"

Tom laughed. "My, my. That is quite a compliment. I am considerably older than you think."

Nerida narrowed her eyes at him. "Straight edge?"

"I am unfamiliar with that term."

"You certainly are foreign." She turned as Jerry produced behind her two Coronas. She passed one to Tom. "It tastes like piss but it is cheap and does the job." She tapped the neck of her bottle with Tom's and then took a large swig of the beer.

Tom eyed his bottle and then did the same. He cringed. "Terrible, indeed." He looked at Nerida. "Are you still going to be entertaining us tonight?"

Nerida laughed. "You make me sound like a hooker. Yes, I will be singing tonight, with my friend's band." She quickly looked back. "Actually, I need to go in a minute. The stage is outside in the back. You can sit with my friend Penny if you like." She paused. "Actually, Penny says a lot of stupid things. You may not want to sit with her."

Tom considered this. "I'm sure her ignorance will not destroy the integrity of your performance for me. I have been around many a dull person in my lifetime."

Nerida shrugged. "Okay, but I can't be blamed for any drop in I.Q." She walked alongside him to the back door of the Shack. Many people had gathered around the foot of the stage. Penny sat at a small round table near the back wall of the bar, just outside the doorway. She had her phone and a camera out, and was thumbing the screen. She looked up as Tom and Nerida approached. She instantly burst into a grin.

"Ohmygodhiii," she said in a single breath, holding out her hand to Tom.

Nerida gritted her teeth. "Tom, this is my friend Penny. Penny, Tom."

Tom took Penny's hand and gave it a light kiss. "Nice to meet you."

Nerida was sure Penny was going to have a heart attack. She jerked her head at her and said, "Penny, I need a quick moment with you. Tom, please have a seat."

He nodded and sat.

Nerida dug her black nails deep into Penny's arm, leading her towards the crowd near the stage. "Okay you crazy girl, I need you on your _best_ behavior – got it?"

"Ouch, yes!"

"No funny business, don't say anything stupid. Do not even speak, if you can."

"You are such a bitch."

"I mean it, Penny. He is …" Nerida looked back at Tom. He was eying her across the floor. His stare was intense, his eyes bluer than ever. "… he is different."

Penny beamed. "I promise, I will be so good."

Nerida nodded at her.

"Do you think he's fuckable?" she asked dreamily.

Nerida rolled her eyes and turned into the crowd.

* * *

Loki did not feel out of place at all while at the Shack. The atmosphere was most peculiar. The patrons were obnoxious and intoxicated. Women and men were on the prowl for sex and to be noticed by each other. It seemed like a typical night at home, when Thor and Sif and their fellowship gathered. Again, he hung around in the background, watching everyone. He sat at the table with Penny and held the alcohol that did taste terrible, though he held the bottle as if it was something normal for him to do. Nerida was right about Penny. She was ignorant and cumbersome. Her head bounced far too much when she spoke, and when she did speak, nothing of value escaped her lips. She drank a pink drink from a triangularly shaped glass and then had another two before the evening was over. She smoked a couple of cigarettes (he had heard some male offer them to her by that name before the band started) and had asked if he wanted one, to which he declined. He did not want to partake in anything human this evening, aside from holding a drink.

Loki watched the performance. It was different from what he was used to. Everyone jumped and pushed and nearly fought each other when Nerida's "friend" yelled furiously into the microphone. Nerida sang sweetly behind him. She had a sweet voice, he thought. It was like the web of spider. There was so much more to her, he realized, as she sang. Then, she sang two songs on her own. He particularly enjoyed those. They were slower yet maintained very ominous and melancholy undertones. He had asked Penny if Nerida had written them. Penny said no, they were covers. He did not know what that meant, but the words that flowed from her seemed to wrap themselves around his very being all the way in the back of the room. Their eyes connected several times during her time on stage, as though she was searching for him and only him. She teased the cord from the microphone with her fingers and she bit her lip, and she angled her chest out and then bowed over, her long neck arched in the most seductive of ways. All the while, he sat, warm and entranced by her presence. Everyone in the room believed that she wanted to give herself to them. Oh, how they were wrong. Her voice, her body and her being searched for him, he knew. There was electricity there that coursed through him unlike ever before, especially for a human. It made him uncomfortable. But it did not make him want to leave. He watched her lips and was reminded that at one point they had been on his. His flesh tightened at this thought. He had been in her arms once. She had breathed life back into his body. She had given him a second chance.

"And that is exactly what I shall give you, darling," he whispered to her, far below the decibels of the roaring music of the bar. "A second chance."


	4. Conflict

**Chapter Four**

Loki lay in a loveseat in the tacky hotel room, his legs spilling over the armrest. He watched the sun rise, the yellow haze peering in at the room through sheer drapes. Around 8:46am, Nerida began to stir in the hotel bed. When he saw her turn over so that he could see her face, Loki transformed his hair to the "Tom" shade. His Asgardian attire was tucked away in the closet; he lay topless, wearing only his jeans. They were not considerably enjoyable to sleep in, but he managed. Human clothing was awkward but interesting. It was easier to dress and undress, that was for sure.

As Nerida began to open her green eyes, Tom continued to write in his journal. He tried not to watch her but out of the corner of his eye, he could see her tiredly assessing her situation.

"Tom?" she muttered. She suddenly picked up her head, her hair a messy mane around her. "Oh my god …"

He lowered the journal onto his chest and looked at her. "Good morning," he said.

Nerida shot up and swung her legs over the side of the bed, tossing the sheets aside. Staring down at herself, she realized she was entirely clothed in the black dress and cardigan she had worn the night before. She eyed him from across the room. "We didn't …"

His lips twitched. He wanted to smile but he was not entirely sure where she was going with her sentence.

"Fuck … did we?"

Tom shook his head. "You mean sex."

Nerida nodded.

"Of course not," he said, sitting up on the loveseat. "You passed out. I left you there and spent the night on this chair."

Nerida considered this. "You swear you're telling the truth?"

"Nerida, I may not be a saintly being, but I can assure you with utmost sincerity that I would never attempt any physical intimacy with a woman who could barely stand, let alone speak with any real clarity."

Nerida could feel her cheeks getting warm. _Oh my god, what the hell have I done?_ A large lump formed in the back of her throat. Her stomach began to churn. "I think … I am going to be … sick." Clutching her stomach, she bolted from the bed and ran into the bathroom, Tom jumping up in surprise. He was all too familiar with this action, though from Nerida, it came as a bit of a shock. Perhaps he had misjudged her. She was exceptionally odd last night, though it did not displease him nor make him reconsider his decision. She was very intriguing and beautiful; he tried to dismiss this observation from his logic. Beauty had no part in his plan.

He came up behind her. She was bent over the toilet. Instinctually, and because he had done so a few times for his brother Thor, he pulled her hair back as she wretched into the toilet. She did not recoil from him. After a few moments of vulnerability, Nerida reached up and flushed the toilet. Standing to her feet, she bent over the sink and began washing her face. Black lined the sink as she washed away her eye shadow and liner and what was left of her purple lipstick. The warm water was pleasant. She glanced up, nude faced and ran her fingers over her skin.

"I apologize," she said quietly to him, staring at him in the mirror. "I am embarrassed. I will leave immediately."

Tom smiled sincerely. That smile … how defined the lines around his mouth were when he smiled. "I am not embarrassed or bothered by what has happened. It's only human."

She toweled off her face. She turned to him. "What happened last night?"

Tom gave her a look. "Are you hungry?"

Nerida looked at him quizzically. Suddenly, her eyes widened and she slapped her palm to her forehead. "Oh my god, it's Friday! I am late for work!" She dashed out of the bathroom and ran towards the bed.

"Nerida," Tom called to her, stopping in the door frame of the bathroom. "Nerida, Penny took care of it."

Her foot half way into her shoe, Nerida snapped her head up at him. "Excuse me?" He stood so calmly there, his chest and abdomen just as defined as his smile lines. He was slender but fit, muscular yet not overbearing. His jeans clung to his hips in a romantic way. Nerida could not help but notice how lovely he was standing there in the morning glow of the room.

Tom walked to her. "Penny. When you were nearly passed out, she told me that she would take care of your shift because you would probably need a day of rest."

"Why didn't Penny just take me home?" Nerida demanded.

"Because the hotel is like five seconds from the bar," Tom explained. "And, she was fairly intoxicated herself. Your male friend had to assist her."

Nerida shook her head. "I need to call Penny."

"Your purse is by the bed. I sat them there." He pointed to the bedside table.

Nerida seized her purse and started to go through it vigorously, eyeballing all of her articles until she finally found her phone. She took it and swiped the screen to turn it on.

"You don't trust anyone," Tom remarked quietly. "Do you?"

Nerida held the phone tightly. "I don't even know you," she answered and then stared up at him. "And here I am, in a hotel room with you. And you are half naked."

Tom raised an eyebrow. "If nudity offends you I am more than willing to put something else on."

Nerida shook her head and took a breath. She laughed. "This is crazy," she stated, standing. She started to pace. "Who am I, lately? First, I save a man who falls out of the sky, and then I meet you and randomly invite you out, get shit-faced drunk and end up in your hotel room." She stopped in front of him. "And you have the balls to tell me that you slept away from me and we didn't have sex."

"Is that … unusual?"

"Are you an alien?" she demanded. "I mean, _no_ men in this day and age would let such an opportunity pass them. And yet here you are, Mr. English Manners, telling me you'll put a shirt on if I'm offended by nudity." Nerida dropped to the bed. She took one more peek at her phone and then tossed it aside. "You know what, fuck it. I am letting it go." She exhaled deeply and then stared up at him again. She smiled. "You must think I am bat-shit crazy."

"I think you're something else," Tom said slowly, with a smile. "And I like it."

"You really took me in and left me alone, didn't you Tom?"

He sat beside her. "I did. Like I said, I could never seduce a woman who was intoxicated beyond rational thought." He paused. "Besides, where's the fun if she can't scream now and again?" he said quietly.

Nerida felt her body tingling, his words caressing her all over.

"I completely understand if you wish to return home after such a night," Tom continued. "However, you are more than welcome to stay and eat with me, and have some decent conversation since last night got a wee bit loud." He stood and went to the table in the corner of the room. "Have you ever ordered room service?"

Nerida nodded. "You haven't?"

He shook his head. "Perhaps you can order us something to eat? I am unfamiliar with American food."

Nerida did. She ordered pancakes and waffles. She instantly stopped, unsure as to the payment situation. She reached for her purse when Tom placed his hand over hers and produced a neatly folded stack of cash from his pocket. "Whatever you wish," he whispered. She asked if he ate meat and he said yes, and so she ordered for him eggs and sausage. They sat together at the window staring out at the beach below the hotel until the food was delivered. Tom asked if they could eat by the window, and Nerida pulled the table closer to it. They put their chairs on the opposite side of the table, and Tom parted the sheer curtains and they made their plates. They did not speak for a while except for when Tom asked which was a waffle and which was a pancake. Nerida laughed. It was an honest, pleasant laugh. Tom smiled. His smile was genuine.

"So, what happened last night?" Nerida asked him. "And be honest," she reminded him, cutting into another pancake.

"You came off the stage and we began to have a decent conversation. Your singing, by the way, was exquisite," he mentioned, giving her a respectful nod.

"Thank you."

"Your friend Penny was already intoxicated and she talked for a long while. I think it angered you because you began to drink. Then you talked more and the crowd became louder and more intoxicated. Then you and some girl bumped into each other, and she smacked you."

Nerida raised her eyebrows.

Tom nodded. "It's true. Your friend Chino and I attempted to break the situation up, but you insisted on punching her in the stomach, and then you cursed at her and fell limp against me."

"I didn't eat dinner last night," Nerida said with remorse.

"I asked Penny if it would be appropriate for you to come here because I had no idea where you lived, and you couldn't tell me and Penny was laughing as though someone had told her the funniest thing in the world. Your friend Chino was quite moody and Penny continually threw herself at him. I could see that he was annoyed."

"I'm surprised he wasn't drunk."

"Anyway, Penny told me she thought it was what you wanted and then said she would call you in the morning. And here we are."

"What I _wanted_ ," Nerida repeated.

"I'm sure Penny thought we both had ill intentions," Tom surmised. "This food is quite sweet in taste. Like a dessert."

Nerida nodded. "Welcome to America." She pushed her plate away. "Did we even kiss?"

Tom shook his head. "Is that what you wanted?"

Nerida shrugged. "I am so ashamed of myself lately. I have been so weird."

"I noticed you're wearing the necklace," he said. "It does look quite nice on you."

Nerida touched it. "Thank you. It adds to the weirdness."

"You seem sad. Like there is something wrong."

Nerida glanced at him. "Do you ever wish things were different? Like, you were meant to do something significant?"

Tom nodded. "All the time." He pushed his plate away. "I believe we all have the potential to do something extraordinary, but we are often too indolent or ill-versed on how to do it. The universe is full of so much knowledge and yet some many are too fearful to simply reach out and grasp it."

"You say so many true things," Nerida stated. "Sometime I feel … bad. Not remorseful, but bad. Like a bad guy, the way I think about people." She hesitated. "Like how I question you – or anyone for that matter. How I say my friends are ignorant, and I do so to their faces. They are content in being lifeguards or playing at bars. They are content with binging on television shows or drinking until they black out. And then I think of people like Tony Stark, that rich guy who flies around in the red suit –"

"Iron Man."

"Yes, him. He is so rich and he spends his money so poorly. He builds things for himself and never assists those without money. He uses it to make himself better than others, to empower himself. And everyone worships these people like they are some kind of gods, when really all they do is make us a target for weird things to come … instead of building flying suits, we should building homes for those who don't have anything. We should feeding the hungry and educating the population. There are too many stupid people in this world." She sighed. "And all I do is work at the beach. I pick up trash and yell at children when they disrespect the surf boundaries." She shook her head. "I am just like the rest of the flock."

"I don't think so," Tom said. He was observing everything about her, the angles of her face and the softness of her lips as she spoke.

"I don't know why I am saying any of this to you." Their eyes met. "I don't even know you."

Tom considered this. "I understand your hesitation with me, with people. I am sure you have a significant history that serves this need to remain elusive and unavailable. But," he placed his hand over hers, "while we have not known each other long, I can say with absolute honesty that you are someone I find absolutely enticing. Yes, you are beautiful. Anyone would be a fool to state otherwise, but beyond that, your mind is … fascinating. You speak truth when the truth is ugly, and you are not afraid to do so, even to a complete stranger."

"Oh, I have, and I was called a bitch. Several times."

"A 'bitch'? That is what a person deems appropriate to call someone who is honest about their feelings; who is brave to state what the world does not want to hear? I think that is what the world needs, someone brave enough to tell the truth and to make others understand, even if it is something they do not want to hear. The world needs to change. Humans are on a crash course to disaster. There is so much potential for this planet, and yet no one is capable of channeling the possibilities."

Nerida stared down at his hand on hers. "I have been an outcast in my family since I could remember. My parents were wealthy and they gave me everything, especially things I did not want or had any use for. They wanted me to grow up and to become a lawyer or own my own business. But I enjoyed being outside. I enjoyed the beach and the water. When I was very young I saw a seal dead on the shore. It was entangled in fishing line. There was some other trash around it. I told them how much it affected me and made me sad that _we_ killed it. Humans. They laughed. They said there were plenty more in the sea, that one animal didn't make a difference. I saw the way they despised the needy. They never gave to charities, they never did anything with their money expect buy more things. They took trips all around the world. My father hunted in his free time, and my mother spent money on furs and pearls … and when I was a teenager and told them that I did not want to go to an Ivy League school, that I did not want to pursue a future in law; they flipped out. I told them I wanted to be an environmentalist. I wanted to stop global warming and I wanted to save this planet. They called me an ignorant hippie and cut me off. They tossed me out.

'I cannot lie and say I do not miss that lifestyle. I had so many beautiful things. I met so many intelligent people, but they were a different kind of smart. A selfish smart. They know how to rig the system to accommodate their wealth. But they are ugly. Their furs and pearls and gold … it is ugly. My family still invites me to dinners occasionally. I still see them during the holidays. My mother is always begging me to go back, but I can't. They hate the fact that I am a lifeguard, even though I tell them I help people. They won't listen to me. They think I am beneath them." She stared at him, tears brimming around the corners of her eyes. "I don't cry in front of people. Penny has never seen me cry. My parents have never seen me cry. I don't want to cry in front of you or tell you this stupid story about my depressing life because in reality, I have to suck it up. I have to move on and realize people are terrible and I cannot change that. But it is hard to believe that there is someone else in the world that thinks like me."

Tom touched his long finger to her chin. "You may react freely. There is no judgment here. If I may indulge you, I, too, have a very chaotic family history. I am born of noble blood but was raised within another family – also noble blood. Two different worlds, really. My adopted father never intended for me carry on his throne because his biological son, my oafish, warmongering brother was to be his heir, despite his lack of logic."

Nerida eyed him closely. "You're a prince?"

Tom looked away. "Something of the sort," he said quietly. "I did not want to bring it up because it sounds unfathomable … but your story was captivating and I felt compelled to share mine with you."

Nerida touched the pearl on the starfish necklace absently. In her head, she told herself to be careful; this story _was_ unfathomable. However, the way he spoke to her, everything that he had done and said all seemed so sincere. And that smile … oh, how his smile drew her in like nothing else in the world. She did not want to make herself vulnerable to him, but at the same time, it felt so good to be vulnerable. She did not think about the beaches up north, or men with money or expensive cars; she did not feel alone in her ideas, or like a bad person for thinking the way she did. In fact, she wanted to believe Tom with all of her being that he was a prince of some sort, that he was looking for something else and that maybe, just maybe, she could fit into his plan somehow. But there was a tiny piece of her that could never allow him to know this; that he could not be in her plans. She did not need a man to have a destiny. Perhaps, she was just excited about the possibility of getting laid. Nerida wanted to scream. Instead, she said quietly, "That seems so complicated."

"My life?"

She nodded. "Is that why you are here?"

He nodded. "I needed to get away and think." He stood. He walked to the window and looked out at the sky. "I don't have much time. I am sure my brother will come for me."

"Why would he? With you gone, he has the throne, right?"

"He has the throne either way," Tom said. "But … my brother would rather see me behind bars than living my life the way I see fit."

Nerida stood. "Behind bars?"

Tom looked back at her. "I know, it seems shocking. Look, I told you already, I am not a saint. And I wouldn't be offended if you left right now," he said genuinely. "In fact, I don't even know why I invited you here." He grew angry. He could not understand why he felt so conflicted about the situation. The plan was clear. He would infect her and use her. He was sure the incredible Thor assumed that when he threw Loki down to Earth that he was powerless without his scepter, that he did not have any tricks up his sleeve – but he did. She was standing right there, his perfect trick. He wanted to just do it, infect her and use her right then and there. But something jerked at his thoughts; something made him need a moment of personal reflection. He wanted his journal. He needed to make some notes. Nerida looked so beautiful in the sunlight. She was not repulsive when she shed tears. He saw a genuine confliction of character within her. He wondered if this was the process that Thor went through when he had met Jane … though Thor was not hunting Jane as Loki had started hunting Nerida. Mostly, he wanted more than anything to melt away his Earthly appearance and to show her who he really was. He wanted to see if Nerida would change her mind about him if she knew the truth. So many people on Earth – in the universe – knew how to talk the talk, but when reality shows its true colors, the talk changes. Nerida was probably another being just like this … probably. For once, Loki stood conflicted. She did seem so genuine. She was different, that was for sure. But he was making assumptions based on knowing someone for less than 24 hours. He looked at her and knew as she stared back at him, confliction in her own eyes, that she was thinking the exact thing. They stared at each other unsure who was bluffing or why; unsure whether or not to make a move. Trust hung in an unstable balance, one trying to out-pride the other. It was hectic.

"I should leave," Nerida said quietly. Tom stared at her, nodding slowly. "I don't know what is going on here," she continued, standing and slowly moving towards the bed for her purse. "I don't know which of us is lying or what the underlying intentions are for either of us." She slung the strap of her purse across her chest. "And I don't know what you did to warrant prison time, but I want you to know that whatever it was, it doesn't scare me."

Tom watched her move to the door of the hotel room.

"What scares me is that I don't really want to go," she said over her shoulder. She stopped and looked back at him, her eyes brimming with tears. Then, with all of the strength within her, she grabbed the door knob, twisted it, and with all of her might pulled it open and slipped through the opening. The door closed behind her with a snap.

* * *

Nerida ran. She ran out of the hotel and across the strand through a throng of absent tourists lost in their own plans. She dodged a bike, nearly knocking it and the rider over onto the hot cement, and she stumbled into the soft sand. Her heavy shoes weighing her down, she clumsily made her way through the umbrellas and towels, knocking over sandcastles and throwing sand in her wake until she threw her purse aside, stepped out of her shoes and dove into the white water as a small swell approached. The water hit her with a cold slap to the face. She stayed low, her fingers combing the sandbar, her nails tapping clam shells and rocks that lay in fright as swimmers and young children thrashed overhead in the break water. Nerida opened her eyes. The salt hit and it hurt, but she kept them open. It was hazy and green, the world below the surface unintelligible to the human eye. She continued to breast stroke below the surface. Sand sharks scattered as she approached. A random fish eyed her and then moved out of her way. Clumps of seaweed swayed in the current. Something grabbed at her ankle. _Fucking kids_ , she thought and rolled over under the water, staring down the length of her body. She saw red.

Nerida broke the surface. She was well past being able to stand and keep her head above water. She treaded there and opened her eyes. Chino treaded water in front of her, his buoy floating out behind him. His black hair was spiked out, water running down his face, over his thick black eyebrows and black trimmed goatee. His expression was intense as he looked at her. He looked scorned, though concerned.

"What did he do to you?" he demanded.

Nerida wiped at her face, salt and sand dotting her cheeks and forehead. "What are you talking about?"

"I am talking about the fact that I am fucking moron to think leaving you with him for one minute was a good idea," he growled. "Penny was such a mess last night and you ususally handle yourself so well that it was overwhelming that you both were shitfaced."

"Excuse me for having some fun for once, Chino," Nerida snapped. "Usually I am the one cleaning up your guys' vomit." Nerida started to tread back towards shore.

"So what the fuck happened then?" Chino called. "What made you run out here like this?"

Nerida turned to him. "Nothing happened to me," she remarked angrily. "Not a goddamn thing, actually. He was a perfect gentleman. He didn't even sleep in the same area as me, he bought me breakfast and asked that I leave. Is that okay with you, Chino? Or do you want me to tell you he raped me repeatedly so that I can satisfy your desire to beat the shit out of him?"

"Can you tone it down a bit, there are children out here."

"Oh, fuck them and fuck you, Chino. It's a free world and one day they will have to learn that the world is full of fucked up things, like us, and like everything else."

Chino parted his lips. He observed her closely. His eyes dropped the pearl on the necklace. It seemed to be glowing in the sunlight. "What is wrong with you?" he asked. "You are being so difficult. It's not like you."

"I don't know," she said, her lips beginning to tremble. "I don't know what is wrong with me. Everything is so … so crazy. I feel this anger, Chino. More so than usual."

"I thought we talked about counseling, Ner. What happened to that?"

"Chi, I can't fix myself, no one else can. I don't want to go to counseling. I just want to feel normal." She dipped her head under the surface and ran her hands through her hair. Coming up with a strong exhale, she continued, "I felt so different, so at ease this morning – even after the initial shock of waking up somewhere else. He was so smart, Chino. He said so many true things. He is very much like me."

"Tom," said Chino.

Nerida nodded. "It's him. I feel something when I'm around him, something I have never felt before."

Chino looked away from her. "Then why the fuck are you down here? Why didn't you stay?"

"I told you, he asked me to leave."

"He's obviously an asshole, then."

"No. I think he's afraid, too."

Chino shook his head. "Well, what the fuck do you want then? Go up there and talk to him."

Nerida looked back towards the hotel. "I can't chase him. I don't chase men." She looked at Chino. "They chase me."

Chino felt stung by this comment. He began to stroke past her. "Fine Nerida. Prepare to be alone for a long time."

"Where are you going?"

"To work," he said. "And just forget about the show tonight. I'd hate for you to feel obligated to support your friends."

Nerida watched him swim back to shore. She watched the kids playing in the surf. The sun felt warm against her face and the water cool against her body. She felt lost and found all in the same space. The spines on the legs of the starfish that hung around her neck pricked at her chest. But it felt good. Sometimes, pain felt good. For once, she felt good, and she couldn't understand why. Chino was mad at her; Tom was mad at something; Penny was absent. Yet, Nerida felt okay. Whether this was normal or not, Nerida did not know. All she knew was the water centered her. She felt cleansed. Running into the breakwater fully clothed and hung over was the best decision she had made all day.


	5. Electricty

**Chapter Five**

Somewhere out in the universe, Loki was sure Thor was getting ready to come for him. Yet, Loki sat composed in the hotel room where the dishes and leftover food was scattered about the table. He had not touched anything. He stared out the window down at the beach, out at the city, out at the sky. He was Loki again, though he kept on the jeans and put on a clean white V-neck undershirt. It was too warm to don his Asgardian gear, though the thought had lingered. A piece of him wanted to simply walk out of the hotel, identity blaring against the sun, destroy a couple of things on the way until the Avengers showed up to apprehend him. However, that was not the plan. And, if he did so, he was sure he would never see Nerida again. This bothered him greatly. Why had he not simply followed through with the plan as originally created? Well, because the plan was complicated now. He had expected to find a human candidate easily, someone naïve yet with potential; someone effortlessly manipulated and eager to serve him and obey his every command. Loki expected to have his victim do his dirty work, engage the enemy, tire them out and then allow him to overthrow the Avengers, thus claiming his stake on Earth where the humans would be slaves under his command. If his weapon survived, he would use it as he saw fit. If it did not, well, no worry; he could make more weapons. With the power of the Mind Stone and his own magic, Loki's powers were essentially endless. How Thor was so ignorant of his capabilities. How he, along with his new companions, deserved to be ruled by his cunning and wit.

And yet, falling out of the sky and into the arms of one of the most unlikely humans in all of creation had not been a part of his calculations. He saw Nerida in his mind. He remembered her lips pressed on his. He remembered the beat of her racing heart against his chest, even when he was outside death's gates, and she breathed life back into him. Even though other humans had warned her against reviving him, Nerida still did. She proved to be just, and her intellect and ideas were different from anyone else's that he had ever encountered. She was not evil, he knew, but she was not content. She was tormented by her past and had the power to rise above it, if she was given the opportunity. He wanted to give her the opportunity because he knew that after the last piece of rubble would fall and the war would end, she would survive. He knew she would be triumphant with his orders, and he knew he could trust her to lead alongside him. She was like him, Loki was sure of that, and like him, she had the power to bring humanity to its knees for its ignorance and insolence. Despite what she had told him, she was not one of the herd; Nerida had the wisdom and perseverance to reign over her fellow humans. She was a better candidate for his plan than he had ever imagined … except when he thought of her drunk under the dim lighting in the Shack, her smile and laughter captivating, the softness of her face and her curves, the glint of mischief in her eyes – she was so human despite her villainous qualities. He recalled the show and how she bloomed before him on the stage. She demanded the attention of everyone in the bar, and yet she sang to only person there: him. Her figure moved so lithely under the stage lights. She was elegant and full of rhythm, even against the harsh music the band played. Her words were a melancholy melody that flowed from her lips and yet he believed every word she sang came from her soul. It almost made him want to leave, not because he did not want to see her, but because he could not imagine tarnishing that image of Nerida. Yes, she would prove to be a most powerful ally, Loki knew this for certain. He would have the world in his palm because of her. But at the same time, the woman at the bar, the tough woman in the red swimsuit, the hungover woman who had slept so peacefully in the hotel bed across the floor from him continually plagued his mind.

Loki stood and turned away from the window. "Damn you," he muttered. "Damn the humanity, the soul, the very existence of something so pure." He went to the loveseat and grabbed his journal, then returned to the windowsill. "I want so badly to be free," he continued, "and I want so badly to condemn them all. To bring shame to my faux-heritage and brother's family. For I am Loki Laufeyson, God of Mischief, of Evil, and I have things to say that you must know. The world will know me, not merely as the enemy of Thor and the Avengers, not merely as the one who conquered this realm, but as Master and Redeemer. They will look up to me as Father and as Wisdom, as the world has fallen into ignorant darkness. They will look up to me as no one in Asgard ever did and know that while destruction and sacrifice must come for creation and growth, that I was their savior who brought them into an age of enlightenment and fulfillment. I was the one who brought humans into an age far greater than they could have ever conjured freely. I am the one who will utilize them as they have never been used before … because that is their worth in this universe, to be used … as I have been."

His lips curling into their devilish grin, Loki stared out at the water. "And Nerida shall know her place over them, by my side, as planned."

While he did not know where Nerida lived and he did not know as to what plans she had next, he decided he would wait for her. He would go back to the place where she had brought him the previous night. He would wait there for her. She would come. He knew she would. Loki knew that like him, she felt the electricity. She had tasted it, and she wanted more. He would return to the Shack and lure her to him, and his plan would commence. Soon, Earth would be his. Soon.

* * *

Tony Stark poured the Brandy over a few ice cubes, picked up the glass, gave the booze a good whiff and then took a swig.

"Oh man, Captain, are you sure I can't make you sin a little? This Brandy is just so delish."

Steve Rogers put up a hand and gave Tony an honest smile. "No thank you, Tony, I am driving." He sat on Tony's long white couch, leg crossed over the other and an arm stretched out along the back of the couch. Tony stood at his elaborate bar, already prepping another drink.

"And I don't think our Caped Crusader is going to have fun with me either. Why do I even invite you guys over if all you want to do work and not play?" Tony moaned playfully, adding some cherries into his mixed drink.

"I'm sure if you had a vat of Asgardian beer, Thor would drink with you," Steve mused. "You know our Earth brews seem to do nothing for him."

Tony walked along the rug and perched himself on the other side of the couch. He put his feet up on the white leather ottoman and took another sip of his drink. "Good shit, really good shit," he said to his glass. "Imported. Absolutely worth the money."

"So what do you think Thor wants to talk with us about?" Steve asked.

"Oh you know, the usual – his brother probably did something stupid and we have to clean up the mess." Tony smirked. "I really think Loki wouldn't be so angry if he would just get laid. I think that is problem with most of these 'bad guys,' they just need a good lay. I mean, that always puts me in a better mood."

Steve cringed. "I want to say that I can't believe you just said that, but that would be a lie."

"Come on Mr. Purity Ring, you know how much stress sex relieves."

Steve rolled his eyes. "I think Loki needs to be dealt with quickly. Obviously bars cannot hold. Thor must have another way to incapacitate him. If such a magic exists in Asgard, there must be an anti-magic to equalize his abilities."

"You speak of making him mortal."

Both Steve and Tony sat up as Thor walked in, his red cape billowing out behind him and Mjolnir dangling from his hand. His golden locks hung just below his shoulders and his face was more rugged than ever. Still, Thor remained handsome despite the growing facial hair.

Steve smiled, his face cleanly shaven and his hair smoothed back perfectly. "Hello again Thor."

Dark eyed Tony sat with his mouth aghast. "Um, did you even ring the doorbell?" He looked around. "Jarvis, are we forgoing security around here?"

Thor chuckled. "It is nice to see you, too, Tony."

"Billions of dollars and not even a tiny alert," Tony mumbled. "Oh hey, Thor."

Thor sat Mjolnir down on the carpet and then, with much force, plopped down on the couch between Steve and Tony.

"Whoa, Thory, watch it. I will make you buy me another if you split this in half with your ass."

Again, Steve rolled his eyes. "How are you, Thor?"

"I am well, thank you," Thor said.

"What brings you to this side of the tracks, man?" Tony asked. "Oh, drink?"

Thor shook his head. "No thank you. I come bearing news regarding my brother, Loki."

"I knew it," Steve remarked enthusiastically. "What has he done this time?"

"Well, I have banished him, defenseless, to Earth. He has been here a day," Thor said. "We quarreled and fought, and with my strength, I banished him here for the time being."

"Banished him … with your strength," Tony repeated, sipping his drink.

"Yes, I bloodied him into this realm my strength."

"Well, that sounds painful," Tony replied. "I am impressed. Don't worry about the not knocking thing, either."

"What happened?" Steve inquired. "I mean, it must have been something significant for you to knock him into our world."

Thor shook his head, looking less than proud. "It was nothing more than idiotic teases. He was locked away in the Asgardian dungeon and when I came to check on him, he engaged me. I challenged him to put his words into actions, and one thing led to another. Tired of his mockery and foolishness, I decided that he needed a place to relax his tongue, and so I banished him – and I saved him a trip by not using the Bifröst." Thor smiled broadly at this. "However, I haven't been able to locate him, nor can Heimdall. I think Loki may have used some kind of dark magic that blinds us from his current whereabouts."

Tony set his glass on the ottoman. "Let me get this straight – Loki was imprisoned and you went by to see him – why, I am not sure, but you go down there and he starts acting like a dick, so you pull him out, beat the shit out of him and send him here. Via epic punch to the face. And now you can't find him."

Thor nodded, his armor glinting in the light.

Tony shook his head. "Listen, Thory, I love your style man, but you can't let your anger 'banish' your enemies to Earth. I mean, we _live_ here, man. Earth is not the Asgardian dumpster."

"So you have no idea where he is?" Steve cut in anxiously.

Thor shook his head. "I am not proud of my actions, friends. My father will be most distraught if he comes to find his prized prisoner has been released by his son. But I can say for sure that Heimdall watched Loki fall into the ocean, off the coast of this land mass, where he was rescued by a female in a red outfit."

Tony snapped his fingers. "Lifeguard." He paused. "Did Heimdall say whether or not she is hot?"

Thor gave him a quizzical look.

"Tony, please," Steve held out his hand to Tony. "Thor, are there any other significant facts that Heimdall gave you about the surrounding area so that we can figure out which beach or coast?"

Thor thought for a moment. "Heimdall mentioned huts of blue along the sand."

"Blue huts … towers." Tony picked up his drink. "I know exactly where that is."

"Where?" Steve asked impatiently.

"Here," Tony said. "The west coast."

"The _west coast_?" Steve repeated. "Tony, that doesn't give us much. I mean, we are on the right coast, at least. But this side of the U.S. is lined with beaches. How can we know which beach he landed on, and where would he have gone from there?"

"The beach is not far from here," Thor said. "That is why I called us here. I told Heimdall to point me to the nearest Avenger to the site, and he sent me to you, Tony. Loki's location is south from here."

Tony thought for a moment. "South of Malibu are beaches like Santa Monica, Venice, Hermosa, Manhattan … well, the area is kind of wide but that narrows it down a bit."

"If were start combing south, Thor, do you think you would be able to recognize the beach based on Heimdall's description to you?" Steve asked.

Thor nodded. "Of course. I have reviewed his description well and am quite certain I can locate this beach."

Steve nodded triumphantly. "Perfect. We can grab the bikes and start down the 1."

Tony shook his head. "Are you kidding? You want to take your old war bike down PCH _now_?"

Steve eyed him. "Yeah, so?"

"That will take way too long and it is so not stylish," Tony said. "Let me pour one more drink and then we'll do this the _right_ way, from a view Thor will recognize. My own Bifröst-view, if you will."

Steve sighed. "All of the bells and whistles, huh Tony?"

Tony winked at him. "Only the best for my friends!"

"I appreciate your assistance with this, comrades," Thor said. "I understand a much needed break was in order, but –"

"When duty calls, we must respond," Steve said, standing tall. "There is no such thing as a break in our line of work."

"Psh, at ease, soldier," Tony scoffed, grabbing another bottle of Brandy and a glass. "Jarvis, prepare the chopper."

"Yes, sir," Jarvis chimed.

Steve nodded in approval. "Smart thinking, Stark. A helicopter."

Tony tipped his glass towards him. "All the bells and whistles." He downed the Brandy.

* * *

Nerida entered the Shack, pushing aside the dangling curtain of driftwood. Behind her, the sun was on the horizon. It had turned the sky a blaze of red and orange and pink. The tide was high and the swell was choppy. She had since showered and changed. She wore skinny jeans with tattered knees and black high tops. She wore a dark gray tee with a plunging V-neckline and a black faux-leather jacket. Her hair was pulled back into a long and salty pony tail, the strands falling down her back in angry waves. Her eyes were shadowed and lined in black, blood red smeared across her lips. Around her neck hung the starfish necklace.

Inside the Shack, a DJ that was tucked in the corner was playing some dance and hip hop music. The chairs were being moved towards the yard again. Chino was playing tonight. She saw his car out front, but she didn't head toward the stage. Instead, Nerida walked directly to the bar.

"Hey Andy," she said to the bartender, who immediately grabbed a glass for her.

"Hey Rid, you singing tonight?"

Nerida shook her head. "Moral support."

Andy nodded. "SoCo and Coke?"

"Please." Nerida turned and leaned against the bar on her elbows. Her hips peaked out at the patrons between the end of her tee and the top of her jeans. She scanned the crowd. The usual people. A few scene kids early for the show. Penny was most likely outside, watching Chino and his OCD take charge. She wasn't sure if she would make her presence known yet. She wasn't prepared for Penny's enthusiasm or Chino's oppressive eye.

"Here Rid."

Nerida took the drink and then placed the cold glass to her lips. She eyed the doorway. She glanced over the tables. She took a swig. Gripping the glass tight, she slowly moved around the tables and chairs and tipsy patrons towards the back door. She heard Penny laughing. Then Chino. She stepped outside. They stood by the stage, Penny in front of Chino, one of her fingers locked in a loop on the hip of his jeans. She wore a short royal blue skirt and a black tub top. They clung to her curves as her sandy brown locks hung just below her shoulders in manicured curls. Chino was in another flannel button down but the stage directions were rolled up and tucked in his back pocket, out of sight and mind. He was smiling down at Penny, his teeth bared. He gripped a Corona and took a swig of it while Penny's mouth continued to move in an uncontrollable flap, her mixed drink clasped in her free hand. As she whipped some locks out of her face, she caught the eye of Nerida, who stood there watching them.

"Ner!" Penny shouted, and she jumped and released Chino's belt loop before skipping happily toward Nerida.

Chino looked over at Nerida, his smile fading. He politely gestured at her with a nod.

"I am so glad you made it!" Penny gushed, grabbing Nerida's shoulder. "Where is Tom?" she pressed, looking around. "I thought you guys were going to be all snuggled up, but you're here! Where's he?"

Nerida moved out of Penny's grip. "I don't know," she said quickly. "But I couldn't miss my friends' show, now could I?" she said in Chino's direction.

"You could have," he remarked. "You came alone?"

Nerida shrugged. "I'm here, aren't I? It's not that big of a fucking deal."

Chino nodded. "Well … I'm glad you're here."

" _We're_ glad," Penny chimed. "I am _so_ glad. We should have some fun tonight."

Nerida nodded. "I agree. We should have _a lot_ of fun."

"Let's!"

Nerida eyed Penny's drink. "Shot, Penny?"

Penny's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Sure. I am feeling adventurous." She smiled. "I'll be right back." She moved back into the bar where Andy had a few more customers specifically there for the show. Nerida ordered three shots of Jameson and then carried the small glasses back to the yard. She found Penny and Chino standing close again. They both looked up and then turned, Chino eying her in confusion. "Come on, Rock Star, a little pregrame?"

"I have beer," he said.

"Come on Chi, be adventurous. With us." Nerida held out the shot glass to him.

Penny squealed in delight. "Yes! I am so excited!"

Chino stared at Nerida closely and then took the shot glass. "You want to party tonight, Nerida?" But that was not the question he was asking.

"That's my goal," Nerida said, straight-faced. She handed the other shot glass to Penny, who nearly spilled hers as she took it from Nerida. "One three?" She looked at Penny. "One …"

"Here's to getting fucked up!" Penny laughed.

"Two …"

Chino continued to stare at Nerida.

Nerida gave him a smile. "Good luck tonight, Chino. Three."

They all three downed the Jameson. Penny laughed. Chino grabbed his phone and pulled it out of his pocket.

"We go on in five," he said to them, glancing over his shoulder. "Thanks for the liquid courage, Rid."

"Not a problem," Nerida replied. "Knock 'em dead." She hooked her arm around Penny's and led her to the nearest open table. She sat Penny down on the stool. "Do you want another drink?"

Penny nodded, giggling. "I could sure go for some sex on the beach …"

"But what do you want to _drink_?"

Penny laughed. "Okay, okay. I will have an Appletini."

Nerida nodded. "Sure thing. I'll be right back." Nerida found Andy and ordered an Appletini, another SoCo and Coke, and two more shots of Jameson. While she waited at the bar, she turned around again, staring out at the patrons, searching over the tables. Three men walked into the bar. One was muscular with long golden hair that was pulled back halfway. He wore a jacket and jeans. He looked foreign. Behind him walked in another man, also built, but with short brown hair that was combed in an old school swoop across the top of his head. He had striking eyes and wore jeans, an older army style jacket and a green shirt. The last to arrive was a man with dark hair and manicured facial hair. He pulled off his sunglasses as he entered, wearing a tight-fitting suit and tie. The three of them seemed quite out of place as they looked at each other and then found a table near the door. The dark haired man made eye contact with Nerida and she turned around to the bar, waiting for Andy to appear with her drinks. She patiently chipped the black nail polish off of her fingers.

"Hey," came a voice from behind her.

The dark haired man in the gray suit stood beside her, leaning against the bar. She eyed him. Andy set her drinks down in front of her one by one.

"Wow," said the man, eying the glasses. "Those all for you?"

"You're observant," Nerida stated, gathering the glasses. "Andy, can I get a tray?"

"I can help you," the man said, but Nerida shook her head.

"No thanks," she remarked shortly.

Andy slid her a tray. "There you go, Nerida."

"Nerida," the man repeated. "Now that is a lovely name."

Nerida placed the glasses on the gray and gave him a forced smile. "Thanks." She turned curtly and walked to the back door.

Steve walked up behind Tony, who was still at the bar. He placed a hand on his shoulder. "We came here to take a break, not pick up every woman at the bar."

Tony rolled his eyes. "This mission blows." He turned to Andy. "Let me get a Brandy and the largest glass of beer for my friend back there at the table." Andy nodded.

"Do you think drinking is a good idea right now? I mean, I can't believe you flew us along the coast intoxicated. What happens if we find Loki?"

"You're the designated driver, Captain," Tony said, taking the drinks from Andy. "You can handle it."

Tony and Steve joined Thor at the table. Thor beamed as Tony placed the pint of beer in front of him, but then his smile faltered as he realized his hand fit around the glass with much ease.

"This is what you humans call a drink?" Thor asked, picking up the glass. "This is better suited for dwarves than for men."

Tony brushed his comment aside with a wave of his hand. "Just have a few. It packs a punch. It's not the size but how you handle it. Guy code."

Steve shook his head. He snapped it back up once the sound of drums started up and a band started playing outside in the back of the bar. "It must be an open mic night." He looked around. "The crowd seems rough."

"It's Redondo Beach. It's not Malibu." Tony sat his Brandy down. "I really don't think Loki would come here. It seems too … cool for him."

Thor looked around. "Nor do I. However, there is something … something here. I feel something familiar."

"Tough crowd, booze. It's like home." Tony laughed.

Thor chuckled. "My friend, you would be offended by the celebrations my comrades and I have. Still, there is something else. And remember, my brother is a trickster. He may not be here, but he is in this area. Heimdall's description of the area matches this place in its entirety. I gather Loki has been here recently. I know my brother's presence."

Steve adjusted himself on the stool and crossed his arms onto the table. "Well, we will take a break here and then move. We still have a lot of territory to cover."

"I'm really hoping that nice punch to the face woke him up and he's headed south towards TJ to start fresh. I mean, that's what _I_ would do," Tony stated.

"TJ?" Thor repeated, befuddled.

Tony nodded casually. "Yeah, TJ. Tijuana. Hookers, Mexican food, black tar heroin. The perfect gateway to rebuilding one's life, man."

Steve buried his head in his hands on the table.

Tony eyed him. "What? What did I say?"

Thor merely laughed and downed his beer.

Outside, Penny was dancing to the music behind the table. Nerida had finished her SoCo and watched Chino as he yelled into the microphone and jumped with the crowd that had gathered at the stage. She looked at Penny and the empty shot glasses that sat on the table. Penny was completely drunk. She swayed awkwardly. Her head lolled around on her bare shoulders and she smiled broadly. Nerida pursed her lips as she looked back at Chino. He was in another world, far above them. He couldn't see Penny in her drunken state. Nerida stood up and took off her jacket, laying it across the table. She moved next to Penny and then grabbed her by the shoulder, pulling Penny to her.

"Do you want to dance?" she whispered harshly into her ear.

Penny opened her eyes and laughed. "Would I!"

Nerida grabbed Penny's hand and pulled her out onto the floor. Penny began to sway to the music and Nerida moved with her, her hands on her shoulders as she pulled Penny closer to her. Penny giggled and then grabbed Nerida's belt loops with her slender fingers, moving Nerida's hips to hers. Nerida took Penny by the hair, grabbing the curls at the top of her neck and she stabilized her head so that Penny was looking up at her.

"That necklace is so cute," Penny gushed, pushing her finger to the pearl on the starfish that hung around Nerida's neck. "It's like gloooowing."

Nerida smiled and pushed Penny's hand away from her chest. "You're druuuuunk." She turned Penny around and allowed Penny to sway against her, Nerida moving side to side with her. Penny was leaning into Nerida, Nerida's hips against Penny's backside. Her skirt was starting to crawl up her thigh. Nerida reached over and ran her nails up Penny's soft flesh until she reached the hem of the skirt, and she moved it down again. Penny giggled at her touch and dropped her head back, resting it against Nerida's shoulder. Nerida moved her head so that she could see down the side of Penny's face, down the length of her long neck. Nerida moved her hand that had held her skirt up her stomach, over Penny's breast and to the base of her neck, her fingers open across Penny's clavicle like a spider. Nerida looked up at the stage. Chino was still singing. The music had slowed but was intense, and he stared directly at them. Nerida bared her teeth at him.

An electric feeling passed through her. She felt aroused. She felt like Tom was there, in her grip. There was a distinct part of her that wanted to squeeze Penny's throat. Her fingers curled around Penny's soft flesh. Her nails dug into her skin. Penny exhaled in pleasure, still swaying and smiling. Nerida began to quietly sing the lyrics of the song into Penny's ear. She wanted to squeeze her neck, squeeze the very intoxicated breath out of her tiny frame.

"Why do you say such stupid things?" Nerida sang into Penny's ear, quiet and venomous. Penny merely giggled. "Why can't you hold your liquor? You make it so _eaaassssy_."

Penny suddenly flipped around and wrapped her arms around Nerida, laughing jollily. "Oh, Nerida," she cooed, and she buried her face in Nerida's chest.

Nerida rolled her eyes and then began to move them both back towards the table. "Let's get you another drink you dumb slut," she said, to which Penny laughed and laughed. She forcefully sat Penny on the stool and turned. She ran directly into someone's chest. "What the fuck, asshole!" She looked up into the blue eyes of Tom, who stared down at her, stone-faced. "Tom?"

Tom looked over at Penny and then back at Nerida. "That was entertaining, to say the least."

Nerida glanced over at Penny. "I'm glad you liked it."

"I'm sure every male did," he said. "Was that your intention?"

"I don't have to tell you my intentions, Tom. Remember? We're done sharing stories." Nerida moved past him towards the door. Tom caught her hand firmly, pulling her back to him.

"Let's not be rude."

"Oh, I'm sorry, we're done sharing stories – _thank you_ ," she snapped and attempted to leave but was caught in his grip.

"I'd like to apologize if you'd let me," he said quietly. "I never should have asked you to leave."

Nerida stared into his eyes. "Then why did you?"

"I was …" he paused, placing his hand on her hip and he pulled her closer to him. Behind them, the music had slowed to a haunting melody, Chino's powerful voice carrying across the room. "… scared."

"Scared of what?"

"You," he said. "You are a powerful human being, Nerida. I am not sure if you know that, but you are. Your presence is commanding and intoxicating. Even your friend is powerless against you."

"Penny _is_ drunk."

"But I'm not," he said. Tom touched her chin and lifted her face to his. "I can make clear, educated decisions right now. Can you?"

Nerida nodded. "Of course. I can handle my liquor."

"Good. Perhaps you would spend some time with me tonight, then?"

Nerida nodded again. She moved up to him, her body against his. "Are you still scared of me, Tom?"

He smiled that smile of his and shook his head. "Not enough to run away this time." Tom placed his hand on the back of her neck, pulling her closer. He leaned in and brushed his lips against her ear lobe. "May I kiss you?" he whispered.

Nerida began to tremble. Her body felt as though it was on fire … an icy, pleasurable fire against his. She moved her head around and pressed her lips against his. They were soft and warm. She parted his lips with her tongue and found his. He kissed her back deeply, massaging her tongue with his. Tom placed his hands on her back and she leaned into him. Electricity passed between them. It was him, Nerida realized. He made her feel this way, this alarming surge of power and emotion that excited every fiber within her being; this intensity from another human being that Nerida had never felt before. The music around them seemed to fade. The lights, the people, the smell of booze … it did not make any sense and Nerida felt her cheeks growing hot as she and Tom stood alone in this moment. It was cheesy and unrealistic – until Nerida realized it was real. She was kissing this man, he was kissing her back. It was happening.

Tom slowly moved away from her, his blue eyes staring into her green eyes. He touched her jaw, his thumb brushing over her skin. "Do you think we could go somewhere else?"

"Anywhere," she breathed, instantly regretting such a cheesy thing to say. "I mean, sure." She glanced back at Penny. She sat there on the stool, her mouth fallen open and a tear coming down her cheek. Nerida was unsure of what her true expression was, sad or moved or even envious, but when Penny noticed Nerida watched her, she snapped into it and smiled. Penny nodded and Nerida felt Tom's hand press into her back. Then, hesitantly, Nerida looked back at the stage. Chino had just finished his song and it appeared as though the band was about to take a break. The mic dangled from his hand as he absently moved along the stage watching her. His face sweaty, Chino said nothing. He just watched.

Tom moved Nerida back into the bar. Across the floor, Thor set his drink down slowly and lifted his head. His eyes met Tom and Nerida as they moved together through the tables and patrons. He narrowed his eyes, searching the man's face. There was something so familiar about him … those eyes …

"There she goes," Tony said remorsefully. "With _that_ guy. Another one gone."

Steve checked his watch. "You never had a chance. She looks like a fast girl."

"I had every chance _especially_ if she is a fast girl," Tony barked. "Fast women are _my type_. God, Steve, how are we even friends?"

Thor slammed down his beer, the glass shattering in his hand. Both Tony and Steve jumped. "Loki!"

Tony and Steve looked at each other and then searched the bar. "Where?" Steve demanded.

"With the fast woman, that was Loki!"

Tony shook his head impatiently. "After six beers you have to be drunk. That was _not_ Loki with _her_. Your brother's game is not _that_ strong."

"He is in disguise!" Thor bellowed. He pushed off of his stool and nearly fell before recovering and then heading towards the front door.

Steve jumped up and ran after him. Tony, still shaking his head, downed the last of his drink and then followed after them in a cool and collected pace.

* * *

Nerida pressed her lips to his as Tom smiled and pulled her close. They leaned against the side of the bar. Tom opened his eyes, his expression changing as he watched his brother and his brother's companions maneuver like buffoons through the tourists and locals that walked and rode and skateboarded along the strand as the stars twinkled in the heavens above. The night air was cool and comforting, yet the three men were lost amongst the humans, intoxicated and confused. Tom smiled again, and returned his attention to Nerida.

"Do you wish to continue this in private?" he whispered to her.

Nerida nodded. "I don't want to be too blunt but … I want to fuck you," she whispered back.

Tom raised his eyebrows, his lips curling at the corners. This was not part of his plan, but it gave him a reason to be out of sight from his brother. Beyond this – and this was a major factor in his next move – he wanted to fuck her, too. In fact, that was all he could think about as she pressed her body against his like an eager temptress. "You have some evil in you," he said quietly, and he moved his lips against her jaw towards her ear lobe again where he proceeded to nip at her flesh.

Nerida gasped in pleasure. "Not usually but … you make me feel this way."

"I make you feel evil, do I?" he chuckled against her neck. "Does that frighten you at all?"

"Yes," she breathed heavily.

"And yet you remain here."

Nerida nodded, running her hands down his torso. She could feel his muscles against her palms and finger tips, his body as sculpted as she had witnessed earlier that day. Bravely, one hand stopped at his hip. The other continued on, moving over the front of his jeans. She gave him a squeeze. He reacted to her touch, inhaling sharply and planting a hand on the wall behind Nerida to keep upright. "I know you desperately want to be in control here, Tom. But it's hard for me to give this power up so freely."

After a moment, Tom recovered and stared at her in the eyes. "We shall see."

With a final look out to the strand, Tom moved them towards the hotel. They were glued to each other, no space between them as Tom kept a firm grip around Nerida's waist. She kept her hand in his back pocket and walked with her head against his arm. She walked in a haze. Yes, she had had one night stands. It had been a while, but she was not a stranger to fucking men she had just met. Usually, it happened the first night and she rarely made an attempt to see them again. She had never experienced sleeping in a hotel room with a man she had just met, not fucking him, and then running into him again in which they agree to actually fuck. She had never been kissed in such a manner so as to insinuate that they had done so before. That is what it felt like, Nerida considered; she felt as though they had been long lost lovers and that Tom had found her again, and their passion was reignited in a single moment of touching. He had kissed her so deeply and with so much passion … she couldn't help but wonder what sleeping with him would be like.

They made it to the hotel room. Tom unlocked the door and, in his gentlemanly way, opened it and gestured for her to walk in. Nerida stared at him as she walked in. His eyes seemed to glow as he stared back at her. He walked in after her and the door shut behind him, but neither of them paid any heed. He stared at her as though he was hunting. She walked backwards slowly, eying him. He moved faster and grabbed her, his hand reaching around the back of her neck and the other gripping her around her lower back. She grabbed his hair and she was falling backwards onto the bed. She wrapped her leg around his, arching her back so that her pelvis dug into his. He kissed her along her neck, nipping at her flesh as he did so. For a second, she wanted to tell him not to leave any marks, but the thought passed like a flame being blown out. She couldn't say anything. She breathed raggedly as he gnawed at her neck and she grinded against him. She was aroused and she could feel his arousal against her. Nerida moved her hands down his back, grabbed the end of her shirt and the moved it up. Tom broke away from her only to allow her to pull his shirt over his head. She threw it aside and then grabbed him by the face, pulling him back onto her. He kissed her passionately. She moved her hands over his back again, feeling his muscles and spine. She dug her nails into his skin and ran them up his back. He groaned as he kissed her. Tom cupped her neck and she grabbed his hand and forced it onto her breast. He squeezed it tightly. Nerida gasped, her nipples hard through her bra.

Nerida pushed him off so that he was standing before her. He glared at her menacingly. She gritted her teeth. She grabbed the ends of her shirt and pulled her shirt over her head, throwing it with his. She reached around and unhooked her bra, tossing it aside. Her breasts were small and perky, with pink areolas. One was red from where he had grabbed her. She reached out and grabbed him by the front pocket of his jeans. Clutching his hips, she kissed him under his belly button while he ran a hand over her hair. _He is beautiful_ , she thought as her tongue moved over his soft skin. _Like a god_.

Nerida unbuttoned his jeans and unzipped his zipper. As she did so, Tom grabbed her by her hair and forced her head back so that she looked up at him. He pushed her onto her back on the bed and mounted her, slipping out of his jeans as he did so. He found the button on her jeans and did the same, and Nerida pushed them down as she laid under him until they were both in their underwear. She wore black panties. He wore black boxer briefs.

Tom flipped over pulling her on top of him. She straddled him, grinding her hips into his slowly. He was erect under her, which pleasured them both. Tom tipped his head back, moaning as she pressed hard into him. He reached up her chest, over her sternum and traced the starfish necklace. He lingered there for a moment. He pulled at the necklace and it snapped off. He tossed it aside and then moved his hands to her breasts, running his thumbs over her nipples. Nerida grabbed him by the wrists and with all of her weight pushed his hands over his head, pinning him. She was within centimeters of his face. She pressed her lips to his and kissed him deeply. Tom bucked under her and wrapped a leg around hers, turning them over again and freeing his hands from hers. He sat up on her and ran his fingers across her jaw and then her lips, pushing his index finger into her mouth. Her tongue moved along it as she kissed it. Nerida reached up and touched his neck and then dug her nails into his neck, squeezing him tightly. While she was sure she was partially intoxicated and overcome with lust, she was also sure his eyes began to glow an electric blue as his breath became less under her grip. As she held onto his neck, Tom slid off of her and grabbed at her panties. He ran his fingers over the soft cotton, feeling her under the fabric. Then he slipped his fingers under her panties. She was shaven entirely, smooth and soft. He slid his fingers into her. She was moist and she began to move at his touch. He heard her whimper; she was distracted. Her grip on his neck had loosened and Tom moved, pulling away from her entirely and grabbing both sides of her panties. He slipped them down her legs. He then removed his boxer briefs. She sat up and touched his face tenderly as Tom moved to her again on all fours. He pressed his mouth to hers and forced her down again, straddling her.

"I wanted to play with you but I don't think I can make it," he breathed into her ear.

Nerida looked at him, her sight drunk. "Then just fuck me now."

"With pleasure," he remarked and then he pushed her against the pillows. She wrapped her legs around him and Tom thrusted into her. Nerida cried out, digging her nails into his biceps as she held onto him. He continued to thrust into her, and she continued to moan as she took him in. Every inch of her cried out in pleasure. He felt so good inside of her. She opened to her eyes to make sure she wasn't merely having a good dream. She was sure that for a moment Tom appeared slightly altered, his hair black as night and running down to his shoulders. She reached up to grab it when he flipped her again, still entirely inside of her.

"Now you fuck me," he commanded, baring his teeth at her.

A powerful surge erupted within her and Nerida moved against him hard. Gripping his shoulders, she was merciless when all of a sudden, Tom's hand shot out and he gripped her around the neck. Nerida could not breathe, but she did not stop. As she gasped for air, she continued to grind on him until she did not have to the power in her hands to hold herself up, so she grabbed his wrist.

" _Fuck me_ ," he commanded.

Everything within her was building at a rapid pace – pleasure, pain, anger. Her muscles were tight and sore. When she felt that she could no longer grind upon his arousal, Nerida came. It was an eruption that spread throughout her body, traveling from her core to her fingertips and toes. Pleasurable electric impulses ran throughout her, causing her to shudder uncontrollably. Then, she felt Tom orgasm inside of her, his grip around her neck faltering, and she collapsed onto his chest as he spasmed within her.

Sucking in air clumsily, Nerida's body continued to shake upon him. Tom wrapped his arms around her tightly, brushing her hair back. He kissed her head as they breathed deeply together.

"Are you okay?" he whispered.

Nerida nodded. "Are you?" she asked haggardly.

"Yes. But did I hurt you?"

Nerida lifted her head to see him. "In a good way," she replied softly.

Tom kissed her forehead gently. "Sleep."

Before Nerida could think another thought, she passed out upon Tom.


	6. the Pearl

**Chapter Six.**

Nerida opened her eyes. The morning sun was peeking through the curtains of the hotel room. She gingerly allowed her hand to move out from under the white hotel sheet. Her muscles were heavy and sore. Odd. She was never this sore after sex, even when it was rough. She tapped the screen of her cell phone as it sat on the edge of the tacky wooden bedside table. Lifting it so that she could see the screen, she realized it was only 6:13am. She also realized that she had missed a few calls and had several waiting text messages. Her fingers tingled and she dropped the phone to the floor. Whatever. She rolled onto her back and ran her fingers through her hair. Taking a deep breath, she hoisted herself into a sitting position. She was indeed very sore. She was also very naked.

Tom was not in the bed next to her. Instead, he sat in the love seat across the room. He was writing. She watched as his lips began to curl and he finished a thought before shutting the book. He looked across the room at her. He was topless but wearing jeans. "Good morning," he said softly.

"Good morning," Nerida returned. She eyed the journal. "What is it you write in there? Love poetry about what happened last night?"

"Perhaps," he said as he left the book on the chair and moved to her. He came to the end of the bed and began to crawl on all fours slowly to her. "My feelings about things, my plots for world domination, sketches of your perfectly human body. The usual."

"Sounds fruity," she said.

"Your telephone has been going off all morning." He was now a mere inch from her face. He leaned in and nipped at her lower lip. She touched him around the back of his neck and he laid his head on her naked chest.

"It is probably Penny or Chino wondering if I am alive or not. Or my boss, firing me." She sighed. "I was supposed to be at work an hour ago."

Tom glanced up at her. "Well, aren't you going to respond to them? Surely you don't want to lose your job."

Nerida stared out at the room. Her pulse was calm. Her hand absently drifted up and she brushed her fingertips along her chest. "My necklace ..."

Tom placed his hand over hers. "Did you hear me, Nerida?"

"I did," she said. "And no, I don't think I am going to answer them. I don't think I can do it."

"Why do you say that?" Tom sat up. They both leaned against the headboard of the bed. He brushed her jaw with his fingers, calling her attention to his face.

"Things are different now," Nerida replied honestly. "Something has changed in me." She paused. "Or maybe it has always been in me but I needed someone to awaken it."

Tom stared into her eyes. "Last night ...?"

"Everything Tom. You, Loki - or whatever happened on the beach, Chino and Penny. I know Penny loves Chino so much, and she would treat him well. She would treat him better than I would, or have, but she is just so stupid. She has no goals. His goals are bigger than hers and he is doing something about them, but he is an asshole as well. They are both playing with me now that you are in the picture. Penny thinks she can make a move and Chino is trying to make me jealous."

"You and Chino must have a history," Tom remarked. His muscles tensed at his own words.

"It is ... long and complicated. He and I are not compatible. We fight too often. Our ambitions cannot coexist. He will become the kind of person that I hate. I know it. He has a passion for his art, and he is extremely talented, but he is also very human. He will be seduced by money. I know he will."

"He will become an Iron Man?"

Nerida looked at him. She nodded.

"And what about you? What will you do?"

Nerida turned to Tom fully. The sheet fell and her breasts were exposed. But neither of them noticed. They stared into each other's eyes. His eyes were ablaze with color, she noticed. He was intoxicating and powerful, and yet there was something else there screaming at her. "I want to change the world."

Tom reached around her neck and he reproduced her starfish necklace. It sat upon one of her breasts, the pearl glowing majestically in the sunlight. Nerida felt complete again. Tom traced his fingers over her flesh, around her nipple and then moved a hand up to her neck where his thumb ran over her throat.

"You probably think I am insane."

"Quite the contrary," he answered. "I, too, want to change the world."

"I am not saying that after last night, after having sex with you, that I want to run away with you. I am not saying that I am in love with you and that I am dedicated to you. I am not that kind of woman. But you have opened my eyes to the world around me. Our past couple of days together have been significant."

"I agree," Tom said. "I have never been the type of male to rely on dreams of settling and procuring a mate or rearing children. I think it is perfectly acceptable for two beings to meet, share intimacy and move on without so much as a memory, or a spark of inspiration. I pray that I have inspired you, at the very least."

"You have. You are unlike anyone I have ever met Tom." There was a twinge of pain in her voice. No, she would not be that girl who needed anyone, especially a man. But there was something about Tom that she did want to to cling to ... and that frightened her.

Tom smiled at her. "Is this the type of conversation you generally have with men after you've fucked them?"

Nerida rolled her eyes. "I would have been gone already, honestly."

"Why didn't you leave me?"

Nerida eyed him. "Are you asking me to?" she asked honestly.

Tom shook his head slowly. "I am genuinely curious. From what you have been saying and from what I know about you, you should have simply slipped away before I awoke. And yet, here we are, still in bed together. You with your job on the line and me ... well, I have much to do, and yet I am here with you."

Nerida moved closer to him. She rested a hand on his nearly hairless chest. His skin was tight and she found a scar or two lining his pectorals. She traced them with her finger. He was still so light in complexion. A freckle graced his color every now and again. "Therein lies the mystery," she stated quietly. "What have we done to one another? And you, you cannot stay here forever. You're on holiday - aren't you? I mean, really, the logical thing for me to do would be to get up and get dressed and leave. What is the point of prolonging something that cannot last?"

Tom nodded. "You are a very logical human being." Tom cupped her hand and kissed the inside of her wrist softly. "Can I be perfectly blunt with you, Nerida?"

Nerida nodded. "I need you to always be honest with me." She shook her head. "I - I mean, tell me what you want to tell me. It's not like anything is going to change our situation."

A kind of sadness passed over Tom's face. "Nerida, you are the most genuine person I have ever met. I understand you wholly. There are things that I want to tell you ... about me ... that I wish I could simply divulge that would not change a thing about this moment; that would not change your entire outlook on me. Sometimes, fate has a way of ... giving you more than you asked for. Fate has certainly done so with me. I asked to meet someone with potential, and here I am laying alongside someone whose potential goes far beyond the limits of what I considered to be a very small and simplistic universe. This has nothing to do with beauty, though you certainly possess it. Your mind, your beliefs, the parts of you that you find awkward or ugly ... it is all of those things that I find so enthralling and so very precious. Even when you think you have evil within you - as we all do - I find it most alluring. You are powerful, Nerida. I have told you this and I cannot ever detract from the fact that you are. That is why I must have you. That is why fate delivered you to me. You were meant to rescue me. You were meant to be here in this moment, with me."

Nerida stared hard into his eyes. Those eyes, electric blue, almost icy in their stare ... Her heart began to race. "Did you just say that I rescued you?"

Tom watched her. "You know what I meant, symbolical rescue. You made me believe in something I didn't think could exist for me."

Nerida sat up and looked toward the window. Outside, she could hear the low roar of the waves pounding onto the shore. "Tom, when did you get to California? What do you do for a living ...?" She turned back to him. "What are you doing here?"

Tom smacked his lips and let out a low chuckle. "How befitting, Nerida, you would begin to question me after I have poured my heart out to you, bared to you my soul when I feel so many are so severely unworthy."

Nerida stood. She was naked before him though she did not care. "You haven't answered any of my questions."

"What is the answer you would like to hear? That I am a business man on holiday from another country? That I flew in two weeks ago from my pathetically dismal existence pushing paper at a corporate office with no wife, no family, nothing for anyone to remember me by?" He grew angry again. His voice deepened and his electric blue eyes began to glow as he stood from the bed across from her. "Or, perhaps you'd like the truth, as you humans so eagerly claim you can handle; perhaps that my name isn't Tom and that I am not some prick-business man on holiday; that maybe I fell from the sky and you rescued me, and that I am here, as I have told you countless times, to take over this realm of existence. That I am Loki Laufeyson, God of Mischief and bringer of judgment to this world and its pestilence that is called humanity. Hm? Is that what you wanted to hear?"

Nerida put her hands on her hips. This time, she smirked. "Loki, God of Mischief?" She chuckled as she walked towards him. "What the fuck do you think I am, stupid? That I can just take your word for it?"

Tom's hand shot out and seized her around the throat. He began to squeeze.

Nerida grabbed him by the arm, digging her nails into his skin. "Really, fucker?" she gasped. "That's it? You're just a fucking psychopath? What happened to the God of Mischief bullshit?"

Gritting his teeth, Tom released her and Nerida crumbled to the ground. "Oh, excuse me my dear, let me offer you proof of my existence."

Nerida drunkenly stared up at him as she touched her burning throat. Before her eyes, the golden hair that was on Tom's head began to darken to black and lengthen just below his shoulders. He became ever more pale and his eyes lit up brilliantly. The jeans melted away and on his body his Asgardian wear began to form, covering him from head to toe. Finally, upon his head a golden war helmet with two extensive golden horns formed. Nerida's lips parted as she began to stand.

"You will kneel before me, Nerida," he commanded, and he reached out to her.

Nerida smacked his hand away. "I kneel to _no one_." She bared her teeth at him.

Loki smiled. "How very curious," he stated. "You almost sounded like ... _an Avenger_."

Nerida turned and walked slowly to the window. She rested her hands on the windowsill and stared down at the beach. It was loaded with tourists and locals, children and parents. They were enjoying the sun and the surf. They were happy in their simple existence. All Nerida had to do was yell and someone would notice. Someone would come. She glanced to the side and saw her phone on on the floor near the sand-colored bed skirt. All she had to do was run to it and dial 911. She did not know what Loki had in terms of powers. Obviously, he was strong. No wonder she was sore from having sex with him. He was not human. In this moment, Nerida knew she had a choice. The roads opened up to her, one left and one right. She knew where each of them traveled. She knew that she had come to the crossroads at last. She turned around and leaned against the window. "All right. So you're Loki. I'll play with you - what the fuck do you want?"

"World domination."

Nerida rolled her eyes. "I meant with _me_. You've obviously fucked me. What more do you need?"

Loki cocked an eyebrow and then he walked to her side of the bed. He sat down. "Why aren't you calling for help, little human?"

"Does it look like I need help, Tom?" she scoffed. "I may be human, but I am not helpless." She sighed. "Tell me one thing: was everything you told me a lie?"

"About me being 'Tom,' yes."

"No. I mean about how you feel about me. I mean that you see potential in me."

Loki eyed her closely. "You never cease to intrigue me, Nerida. This was not what I had intended for this plan."

"What did you intend?"

"I would have transformed you against your will to do my bidding, of course. I would enjoy your beautiful screaming as I overcome you and make you a part of my army."

"I don't like to be forced into commitments, Tom, you know this."

"Sadly, that is where we differ. I am superior. You are human."

"Human with _potential._ Remember?"

He tipped his head to this. "You are incredibly fascinating."

Nerida's phone began to ring. She put up a finger and walked to it. Loki jumped up as he watched her pick it up and answer it. " _Nerida!_ " he growled, but she did not stop.

"Hello?"

"Nerida, is that you?" It was Penny. "Are you okay? We have been trying to get a hold of you all morning."

Nerida looked back at Loki, who watched her anxiously. "Hey Pen, I'm fine. I'm with Tom."

Loki's features softened.

"Oh, okay. I figured, but, you didn't answer so I couldn't help but worry."

Nerida plopped herself onto the bed. "Oh Penny, that is so you ... you fucking worry too goddamn much."

"Boss is not happy about you not coming in."

"Tell him he can piss off. I am spending the day with Tom. He is going to take me on an adventure."

"Nerida, are you okay? You sound ... off."

"I am fine, Penny. Really. I have been thinking about some things lately and I need to make some changes. I don't think you would understand."

There was a pause. "Nerida, if you need to say something but you can't for some reason, just say, 'Penny, I need to go,' and Chino and I will come there immediately. Please. You are kind of scaring me."

"Penny, you and Chino need to leave Tom alone. He is the best thing that has come my way in a long time, and now you two can start your pathetically simple little lives together. Goodbye, sweet little naive Penny."

"Nerida! Wai - " Nerida hung up the call and then turned back to Loki.

"Where were we, Tom?"

Loki smiled broadly. "You would be willing accept me? My invitation?"

"Maybe," she said. "But what's in it for me? And _don't_ tell me kneeling at your feet or some bullshit like that. I am not going to be some magical drone that gets 'assimilated' or whatever."

"You are evil," he quipped playfully.

"I'm not evil, at least by the ordinary definition. I am an opportunist."

Loki stood before her. He leaned over her, placing his hands on the bed on either side of her so that his lips were before hers. "Would you take a crown, then?"

"Are you asking me because I am a woman, which you think is what I want?"

"I am asking you genuinely and because you are a woman worthy of such a title." She leaned back onto the bed as he moved over body. He began to kiss her on her stomach and then moved up to her breasts. "I didn't consider this to be an option but you are so deliciously tempting, Nerida," he said between kisses. He continued to kiss her up her neck, nipping at her flesh as she gasped lightly after each bite, until his mouth reached hers and he kissed her deeply, their tongues massaging each other aggressively. Nerida wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his suited waist, the starfish pressing into her as she pressed her body against his.

"Is this how you usually recruit your army, Tom?"

Loki laughed. "No, not at all."

"Can you fuck me first and then we can discuss business?"

"Yes, your Majesty." He pushed her down onto the bed and began to disrobe. Nerida watched him and reached out, grabbing him by the hair. She pulled him to her, their naked bodies coming together and she kissed him hard.

"I won't say that your Tom look doesn't compare, but this long hair," she said through gritted teeth as she moved under him, feeling his erection against her. "It's fucking sexy."

He grabbed her neck and forced her to look the other way as he sucked on her neck again. He was excited, truly excited. Again, Loki was lost in this moment with Nerida. The best part was that he was not Tom in her eyes. Yes, she still called me Tom. He assumed she was taunting him, trying to remain dominant over him. But for once he felt entirely exposed and was not fearful of the consequence. No human had been with him like this - not that he was intimate with humans, but to know that Nerida would not run away screaming into the arms of an Iron Man or a Captain America or _Thor_ was wonderful. He could almost smile it was so refreshing. As his mind lingered on this thought, he suddenly stopped biting at Nerida's neck. He picked himself up over her and looked down at her. Her black hair was strewn about around her head like a dark crown upon the bed. Her dark eyes stared up at him, her lips playful and bearing a happiness that he was not used to seeing. Desire, lust, ... and perhaps something else.

Nerida giggled. "What are you looking at?"

Loki parted his lips. "You," he said quietly. When he saw her expression suddenly change from playful to serious, Loki lowered himself and pressed his lips to hers passionately. He ran his hand gently through her hair and his other hand intertwined its fingers with hers. He slid into her. She was ready to receive him as she was moist and willing, and she felt so soft around him. So comforting. It did not take Nerida long to notice the change within his demeanor. She grabbed his hair but instead of pulling, she held onto it as Loki moved within her in a deep, rhythmic way. She wrapped her leg around his waist as she exhaled in ecstasy with every movement he made into her. He pressed her hand into the mattress, gripping her tightly. He kissed her again, and she tipped her head back and he found her mouth again. Loki kept his kisses shallow. He liked hearing her gasp. With his free hand, he brushed her face and she opened her eyes. Her eyes were brimming with tears. They stared at each other for a moment, each in their most intimate of places. Loki felt a tingling throughout him, an electricity again, and for a moment, he thought he might, too, shed a tear. He could not believe a woman could have such power over him. She was so beautiful in this vulnerable position, and he knew that she was there because of him ... because she saw him, finally, and she was okay that it was him. He wanted to say something, he wanted to tell her these things, but he couldn't find the words. He felt so good and lost in this moment with her, because of her ... and then he noticed the pearl in her necklace. It was glowing. The Mind Stone, the piece of his power, the vile reality that stared up at him in the face reminded him that soon there wouldn't be any hotel. There wouldn't be a bright, beautiful day outside with sunshine and laughter. There wouldn't be that same smile from Nerida. No, he would not see that smile from her after this moment. After this moment, she would become his - forever.

A sadness passed over him, and in this infinite moment, Nerida seized under him from the pleasure, and he gritted his teeth and slammed his palm into the pearl. Nerida shrieked and the pearl lodged itself deeper into the starfish, the hue melting into a bright yellow that shot out rays that ignited life into the arms of the starfish. Instantly, they burrowed their spiny conical shapes into Nerida's flesh, blood dripping down from the wounds. She screamed out in pain as the legs became still again, mounting within her chest. She arched her neck, her eyes wide. From the legs burrowed within her, the yellow rays crept up from under her skin, moving up her rib cage and up her slender neck until her eyes became flooded with the yellow color of the Mind Stone.

As she writhed in pain, Loki stood from the bed and quickly dressed in his trousers. He pulled her up and wrapped her in his coat, and then threw her over his shoulder. He went to the window. Without hesitation, he leapt from it and landed onto the strand below, creating a small crater to which passer-byers moved away in panic. As he walked calmly towards the beach, people moved out of his way, unsure of what to do. Loki walked to the wet sand and stopped just before the line where the tide had reached its farthest point. Then, he stepped towards the water. White foam rushed around his ankles. The water was cold. He moved on.

"Hey!"

Loki stopped and turned, and he saw Chino standing there pointing at him with his buoy.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Chino demanded. "Put that woman down!"

Loki smirked. Then, he threw the wrapped up Nerida into the next wave and he disappeared into it.

Chino advanced just as Penny came rushing up behind him. Chino dove into the water and disappeared for a few moments, Penny standing in the break water searching for him. Suddenly, Chino broke the surface. He spun around to face Penny as she moved into the water after him. He looked around. A line of people stood watching them.

"Chino - it was that guy, Loki, or whoever!" Penny called as she stopped in the water before him, treading aggressively. "Did you see what happened? Who was with him?"

Chino spat water and then ran a hand over his face. "I - I don't know," he answered honestly. "But they're gone."


	7. Nerida

**Chapter 7.**

Nerida writhed in pain. Venom slithered through her veins, pouring out from her heart, winding around her muscles and bones, making its way dramatically to her extremities. She opened hers eyes but she could not see; her feet could not find the ground. She floated in space, thrashing out around her in search of a tangible answer, and yet nothing came to her aid. She could not hear or see or feel anything beyond the surge of electricity that poisoned her from the inside out. Her skin was tight around her bones, around her rib cage and fingers and toes. She knew that at any moment it would split and her innards would be on display to the world ... if the world even existed anymore. _Where had the world gone ... where had Nerida gone,_ her mind managed to wonder despite the pain. One moment her body had succumbed to a mystical bliss and now she felt knew she was dying. Her body and mind were both leaving her. Memories began to flood her brain, childhood impressions, her first day of high school, her first kiss which was with Chino, the first time she ever met Penny, the night Tom showed up to the Shack ... vibrant, tangible memories rushed into the forefront of her mind in a wave she knew she could not ride all at once. And then, all at once, it began to recede. Nerida reached out for them all, for Chino and Penny, for an image of her at Christmas when her parents were actually good at convincing her that they were a tight knit family; she reached out for Tom as he stood at the stage below her, staring up at her as she sang her lungs out, belting every lyric with such honesty and conviction, and his electric blue eyes wept up at her as he ingested every word that rained over him. He, too, receded until he was beyond her reach and he faded into the darkness with the rest of them. Nerida forgot why she was even reaching any more. The pain of the venom subsided and her body stilled. Her skin was tight but in tact. Nerida did not feel anything anymore, not scared or curious, and the pain was entirely gone. She merely existed. Or maybe she was dead. She could not know for certain. She lingered in space, crossed her arms over her chest and closed her eyes, floating along the edge of eternity.

* * *

"How can we be the world's greatest superheroes if we cannot even find the one bad guy who literally walked right by us at a bar?" Steve moaned as he stared out of one of Tony Starks' many high-rise windows over Malibu. Below, the waves crashed into the side of the bluff, patches of seaweed floating by lethargically. His forehead was pressed to the glass, a palm pressed just above it. "I don't even see why we came all the way back here if Loki is out _there._ "

"Patience, my young padawan," Tony soothed as he collapsed onto the couch. "That asshole isn't going anywhere without us knowing. Jarvis is running diagnostics on a tracking device that I left around the city during our brief, yet significant, search."

"Tracking device?" Steve pulled away from the window and turned to see Tony and Thor sitting on opposite sides of the couch.

"Yes, tracking device. The name is still in the works; I was shooting for something along the lines of Dramatic Green Asshole Tracker, but that sounds kind of gross."

"And demeaning," Thor weighed in.

"Well, he is an asshole, Thor. And a pain in the ass ... Pain in the Asshole Tracker?" Tony shook his head. "These names aren't flowing like they usually do. They sound ... painful."

"Please stay on topic, Tony," Steve remarked, vexed. "This device you have planted will track him?"

"I planted a few beacons that have secured a perimeter around the area where we - er, Thor - felt Loki's presence. If anything moves around the beacons that is not human, I will be alerted immediately via my watch." He lifted his wrist, showcasing the gaudy, large digital face of his watch. "See? We are not wasting our time. We are still the world's greatest, most good looking superheroes."

Steve placed his hands on his hips. "How far is the radius of each beacon?"

Tony eyed him. "Where did an old timer like you learn such modern language?"

Steve rolled his eyes. "Come on, Stark, what is the radius?"

Tony eyed his watch. "Well, it was a quick mock-up, so ... the radius per beacon is ... well, I mean, the circumference isn't _huge_ \- _yet_ \- but once I work out the kinks a bit, the radius should cover city-wide distances."

"Stark, what is the current radius of the beacon?"

"A city block, Steve, a city block. That is impressive, might I add, for someone who seriously threw together the technology, like, this morning."

Thor turned his head to Tony. "I recall you stating the device was a work in progress for quite some time now."

Tony waved his hand at Thor dismissively. "Don't try to talk to me about things you don't understand, Thor. Who is the super-genius here? Moi. Does this Stark Tower say 'Thor Tower' or 'Captain America Tower'? No. It says Stark because I am a goddamn, motherfucking genius."

Steve shook his head. "Fine. All right, a few beacons monitoring an area of a few city blocks is better than nothing. I guess."

"No piece of earthly metal will track my brother faster than I," said Thor, appearing slighted. "I am the one who initially sensed his presence."

"And that was a big help, Thory," Tony remarked coolly. "You are the reason the beacons are where they have been planted. And once your ignoramus of a brother tips one of them off, you can be the first on the scene. I promise."

"I do not seek your permission for capturing my brother, Stark," Thor growled. "If there is any inclination of Loki's presence here, I will find him and take him back to Asgard." He continued quietly, "I cannot return until I find him."

Tony looked around at his friends and then sighed heavily. "God, Loki is such a buzz-kill." He promptly stood and walked towards his bar.

* * *

"Have you been able to get a hold of her?" Chino asked Penny as she approached him from behind. She zipped up her hoodie while she carried the last of the beach flags in her other hand.

"No Chi," Penny replied, stopping next to him. They stood upon a berm overlooking the wet sand as the tide came in and washed out. The sun was beginning to fall behind the horizon, turning the sky a brilliant blaze of gold and pink and red. The water was growing dark and was slightly turbulent. "She said she was going on an 'adventure' or something with Tom. Whatever the hell that means." She looked out along the water. "Have you been here for a while?"

Chino nodded, his gaze not breaking away from the water. "No one has broken surface, Penny. I saw two people enter the water. I swear it was the guy that Nerida saved."

"Loki," Penny said.

"Are you sure about that?"

"I mean, who else could it be?"

"Have you ever seen Loki up close? Do you even know that is what he looks like?"

Penny shook her head. "No, Chino, I haven't. I don't usually spend my time researching alien villains or whatever. But it could be him. It could be someone really bad. Someone not human." She paused and returned her gaze to the ocean. "What human could be out there and still alive?"

Chino ran a hand over his face. He sighed heavily. "Something is very wrong here, Penny. I am ... I'm worried about Nerida."

Penny placed a hand tenderly on Chino's bare shoulder. "I am too, Chino. As excited as I was about Nerida finding someone, even if for just a night, I have a bad feeling about Tom."

"So do I."

"Are we bad friends for letting her go with him?"

"She is a grown woman. She makes her own decisions."

Penny's lower lip began to tremble. "Then why do I still feel bad?"

Chino looked down at her. "Because you're human," he said simply. "In a way, I feel kind of bad, too. I wanted to blame my not liking him because he is another dude moving in on my friend. But there is something else there. I see it now."

"What do we do now?" Penny asked.

"We need to find Nerida. I need to know that she is okay."

Penny nodded. "I will keep trying to contact her. If I hear anything, I will let you know." Penny turned to leave and then stopped. Carefully, she said, "I know you and the gang were going to do a small gig tonight at that other bar ... god, I can't think of the name right now."

"The Underground," Chino stated, looking back at her. "Downtown."

"Well, are you still going to go?"

Chino stared at her for a moment. "To be completely honest, I am tired. I think I'm going to take a night off. I'll see if we can reschedule for tomorrow night or something."

Penny nodded. She seemed saddened by his response while still genuinely apprehensive. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." She began to walk towards her tower.

Chino turned back to the water as the sun slipped out of sight behind the darkening ocean. The tide was erratic. "Hey Penny," he called over his shoulder. He paused for a moment. "You know, if you want, you can come hang out with me tonight at my pad. I won't be doing anything. Maybe we could grab some food and watch a movie or something."

From the soft sand behind him, Penny smiled. "That would be nice, Chi."

"Cool," he said. "We should probably put up the warning signs before we leave, too. The water looks particularly hectic tonight."

Penny nodded. "Very strange. Let me throw this flags into the shed and I will help you out."

"Okay," he replied. Quietly, he repeated, "Very strange."

* * *

Nerida opened her eyes. The area around her was dark. Somehow, she was not apprehensive. Instead, she moved her eyes to either side, observing the darkness. A hue of green overcame her vision and it cleared away a bit until everything became normal. Particles floated around her like soft snowflakes drifting along a nonexistent breeze. They lingered near her and then ascended slowly. Something silver sped by her in a quick flash. She turned her head. It stopped near her hip. A fish. It floated near her and then darted when her hand started to reach out to it. Noticing her hand, she began to move her fingers in small waves. She bent her legs and turned her head from side to side. Finally, her toes curled, slowly encompassing ... sand. Nerida shifted her attention downward. Just as she suspected. She stood upon sand. Rocks and algae were spread along the ripples of the sand. A crab walked along the sand a distance away. Noticing something round and white peeking up at her from the sand, Nerida slowly crouched down. She seized the object between two slender fingers and unearthed a perfectly intact sand dollar. Another fish floated by her. Then, she felt the presence of something bigger behind her. Nerida was alert. Stiffening, she immediately spun around, her hair a long train of darkness that whirled past her vision seconds behind, until she came face to face with a man. He was dressed in black and green robes, hints of gold upon his chest plate and sleeves. His hair was black and fell upon his shoulders. He was pale in complexion and his eyes were blue ... blue like the depths of the ocean.

Holding out the sand dollar at him threateningly, Nerida knew that this man was familiar.

"Be gentle, Nerida," he said, his accent soothing. "You are awakening."

"You ... " she spoke, her lips feeling as though they had never worked before. "I know you."

He nodded. "Of course. A part of me runs through you. My power, anyway. I am your creator."

"Loki," Nerida said.

A smile played on Loki's lips and he gave a shallow bow. "At your service."

Nerida looked around him. Fish were floating, their scales glinting like stars in the night sky. "I do not understand ... are we ...?"

"At the bottom of the ocean?" he continued for her. "Well, not quite. We are only a few kilometers offshore. I figured this would be sufficient enough for your transformation."

"Transformation."

"Yes, my dear. Your ascension. Your evolution. Your journey beyond the simplicity of mortal man."

Nerida looked at her hands. Her skin's natural hue was now tinted was the softest hint of blue. Her nails were dark. Her hair floated out around her even though she did not move. "How am I breathing if I am underwater?"

"That is one of your special attributes," Loki explained. "It comes with the transformation. You, my little mermaid, have taken on water abilities. You are able to manipulate it, breathe it, use it for your will."

"Do you possess these powers?"

"No," Loki replied. "Because of the power of the Mind Stone in your chest, I am close enough in your presence that I am able to channel your breathing ability. It is more like I am honing in on it. My ability allows me to somewhat mimic what you are doing ... in terms of breathing anyway. However, the farther away I move, I found out the hard way, the more susceptible I am to drowning."

Nerida looked down, her hand automatically rising to her chest. Implanted into her chest was the starfish with the vibrant pearl. The legs had burrowed into her, it and her flesh now one. The pearl was alive, glowing strong. She gingerly touched its smooth, creamy surface. "I can feel this, this caress."

"The Mind Stone is exceptionally powerful and persuasive. Your abilities can be essentially endless ... if you allow them to be."

"Allow them to be?"

"Mind over matter, Nerida. I know you have a powerful mind. If you are able to focus your mind and train it, you can accomplish a great many things ... as you were destined to do."

"Destined to do."

"Yes," Loki said, moving closer to her. "You see, that is why I chose you. You are intelligent. You share the same values as me. You're beautiful. And you have a fiery spirit. You are the entire package, my dear. You are the ... perfect weapon."

"How do you intend to use me, creator?"

Loki smirked. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and began to lead her, their soft steps disturbing the surface of the sand. Fish moved away from them. "You see, you and I had a conversation that alarmed me. Humanity has become ignorant. Humans need to be educated. They need to be used to their greatest ability. They need to be ... ruled. They need someone with wisdom and power, and the courage and strength to rule them - to lead them into the next chapter of man's existence. They are beginning to realize that they are not alone in this plane of existence, that there are greater and more dangerous things out there, and they need someone to prepare them. They need to be trained to pursue bigger and better things." He stopped and moved in front of her, holding onto her shoulder. Touching his chest plate, he continued, "I am from a plane of greater existence, and I know I am more than capable of ruling humanity and preparing them for epic battles, should they need to be utilized for such significant pursuits. And you, your special abilities would assist me in determining who is worthy of being under such a great yet selective rule. Nerida, you yourself told me that humans have become self-absorbed, ignorant beings that need to be cleansed of their dangerous ways. They are self-destructive. They are destroying this planet. We have to save them."

Nerida eyed him. "This planet ... why yes, I believe I recall those feelings. Those ideas. Yes, creator, it is coming back to me. Slowly. Forgive me."

"There is no need to apologize, my dear. And you don't have to call me creator. You may call me Loki." He stared at her closely. He moved a strand of lingering hair that floated lifelessly before her face. "Nerida," he said quietly, "I have waited a long time for this moment. I have waited for a kindred spirit, someone who understands me and my insatiable plight. Can you help me with this task? I can assure you that you will be handsomely rewarded for your efforts. I will personally see that anything and everything you desire is yours. You will be my queen, my right hand. You will know a life far greater than you have ever imagined. You will be able to ... save the world, as you so passionately confided in me before."

Nerida stared into his eyes. An overwhelming excitement overcame her as she took him in. She remembered him entirely, she remembered the way he made her feel. Her body tingled at his touch. And then those feelings receded again. She focused on his words ... humanity. The planet. Yes. She recalled those feelings. They overcame her, crashing down on her until her heart began to pound angrily. The pearl radiated as her passion manifested within it. Her hate in the tangible form of a pearl which was bared to the world. She remembered her feelings towards two humans specifically ... mother and father; towards Chino and how impossible he was to please; towards Penny and her naive and dangerously obnoxious optimism; towards everyone and their lack of conviction, their lack of compassion ... their inability to pursue with every fiber in their fragile being to become better and stronger and smarter. It all flooded into the pearl, swirling into a venom that fed her brain and her muscles and her soul. She ate Loki's words and they digested into her anger. Balling her hands into fists and her blood running hot within her veins, Nerida's lips curled into a smile across her face. Her eyes were entirely black as they stared out at him. "Your offer is accepted, Loki. I will aid you on your mission to dominate humanity."

"You have done me a great honor, Nerida," he remarked, leading her again. They approached a great formation of rock and coral. "While you were in the midst of transforming, I was able to utilize my abilities to create a sort of habitation for you, seeing as how we cannot be out in the open just yet. I am aware that our greatest enemies are looking for us."

"Which enemies?"

"They are a team of humans with special abilities." He paused. "And my brother, Thor, is with them. His motives are to somehow unite our people with the people of Earth. Somehow he claims that they are equals to us … he foolishly accompanies them in this frivolous and gaudy plights to keep out all non-human beings. They are called the Avengers."

He waved his hand out in front of them, before a large rock that was leaning against the formation. The rock easily rolled to the left, exposing a long corridor lit up by bronze Anglerfish heads, whose bright white lights hung down over them. As they moved past the large rock and into the corridor, suddenly the water did not exist. Nerida stopped and looked around as Loki's attire was now completely dry and her hair fell down her back again. The sand was dry and soft beneath her feet as she continued on down the corridor, intrigued by this phenomenon. Nerida slid her fingers across the wall. The coral was rough yet colorful, its pink and purple hues adding to the glow of the corridor. Sea plants spouted here and there at attention as she passed. The corridor opened up into a large circular chamber that was a vibrant shade of purple from the coral that gave it its structure. The porous walls were encased in rock so that nothing could find its way into the interior. The domed ceiling was high vibrant with purple and blue coral. Bursts of green sea plants hung down, blooms of red and orange dotting their green vines. Around the room were salvaged pieces of furniture from ship wrecks that had been renovated and appeared weathered but still intact. In the back of the chamber was a large bed whose base was entirely constructed from coral. Tall, jagged posts rose several feet up into the air from each corner, trident-like tips pointing ominously up at the ceiling. The purple silk sheets hung off the sides of the bed and onto the floor, ripples of fabric reminiscent of water flowing off of the bed. It was certainly the centerpiece of the room, despite lingering back in the shadows.

Inspecting every inch of the room, Nerida crouched down and pressed her fingers into the sand. She felt every grain, every curve and coarseness of each particle. Grasping the sand in between her fingers, she quietly asked over her shoulder, "How did you do all of this?"

"I didn't," Loki responded simply. "You did." His hands behind his back, he walked forward, admiring the work.

"How could I if I was in a state of transformation?" she quizzed, standing tall and letting the sand from her sides.

"Even through the changing, I was still able to speak with you. I asked you what you wanted and you replied. I taught you how to conjure what you need. You see, Nerida, you control the sea. The tides, the life, even the rocks and coral. If you will it, it will be."

Nerida glanced at the wall nearest her. Taking a deep breath, she waved her hand slowly before her as though to wipe clean a window. Suddenly, new sea plants erupted from the coral, breaking free from the coral's skeletal confines and blooming into vibrant colors under the area that her hand moved across. Her dark eyes widening, a smile broke out across her face. "I can control life," she whispered to herself.

"You have ability to control more than life, Nerida." Loki stood behind her now, and he placed his hands on her bare shoulders. "You have been reborn into something far greater than you can even imagine." He turned her around so that she faced him. "And I will show you everything you need to recognize your greatest potential." Taking her chin, Loki lifted her face and then bent forward, their lips meetings tenderly.

Nerida's mind began to race. A sudden confliction overcame her. She wanted to break away from him and continue on with their prior conversation about the Avengers. She wanted to formulate a plan to destroy them. She needed to know how advanced her powers were. Another part of her wanted to lift her arms and wrap them around his neck. Somewhere inside of her mind, Nerida remembered that wave of a memory that reminded her of him; she remembered a version of him she called Tom, who had stared at her from across the room with his beautiful eyes and those lovely jawlines and those entrancing curves of the muscle that was hidden away from the world – except from her. As he kissed her, she remembered the hotel room and the first night she stayed with him there. She could feel the intensity between them now that they had shared that night. But confusion … she was not herself then. She was someone else. She had that person's memories. Her feelings. Or was she someone else now?

Despite what her body wanted, Nerida remembered her purpose. She stood in the arms of her creator, her king. She was his weapon. She knew that whatever these actions of his were, were now irrelevant. She knew what she had to do.

"We must prepare for battle, Loki," she said, pushing him away.

Loki stared at her confusion. "My dear, you must be tired. Allow me to help you relax."

"We can relax when the moment of judgement is not so close," Nerida insisted. She walked to the edge of the bed and grasped one of the bedposts. "You have told me that we have an enemy who is waiting for us. The Avengers. They protect the people of Earth. What will you have me do?"

Loki shed his long jacket and tossed it onto a chair. He sat on the edge of the bed, his elbows resting on his knees, a pensive look across his face. "We must evoke the Avengers by showing them our intentions. Now, as it is obvious, they know who I am. But you, they do not know of your existence. You will be on the front line as they will come for me. You will have to start this war. And I will end it."

"How do you wish me to start it?"

"By demonstrating your purpose."

Nerida looked at her hands. "Cleanse the city."

Loki looked up at her. "Cleanse the city," he repeated. "Perhaps the city is a little much your first time around. I was thinking of starting off a bit smaller. More … intimate."

Nerida sighed impatiently. "Then what will you have me do?"

Loki stood and gave her a smile. "Well, when I want to torment my brother, I generally take something from him to pique his interest. My brother is enamored by humanity …"

"I will take a hostage then," Nerida said. "I will display my powers before the Avengers to show them that I am a force they cannot reckon with."

"Once they are taken down, then we will step in and offer sanctuary to those who are ready to kneel to us. Those humans who resist will be –"

"Cleansed," Nerida interjected. "I will ensure that your kingdom is rid of all useless humans. Those who resist will be no more."

"Exactly," Loki agreed.

Nerida sat down on the edge of the bed. She searched her mind for a moment, her nails digging into the framing of the bed. "I need to find a hostage of significance. I need someone the Avengers will come after, but I am not sure I know of any of their connections. I am not sure what Thor's connections are to anyone here, outside of you."

"He has one connection," Loki said, tapping his chin with the tip of his slender finger. "However, she is not in this area, and there is no time to search for her. At this point, any human will do. The Avengers will come for one, even one they do not know. As I said before, they are enamored with humanity as well as self-preservation. If it gains them any kind of notoriety, then they are sure to be there in the spotlight."

Nerida gritted her teeth. "How typical," she stated. "But I am not surprised. These are the motives of the weak-minded. Let them have their moment of fame. For when I am done with them, the name Avenger will be nothing more than a memory in Earth's forlorn history."

Loki smirked. "My, my Nerida. There is an evil in you that I did not realize you possessed. I am intrigued."

"You chosen wisely, Loki. I will make sure your reign is well-prepared."

He moved around her and swept her hair over her shoulders, his fingertips gently caressing her shoulder blades as he did so. His lips caressed the nape of her neck and then he whispered into her ear, "My queen, it would bring me such pleasure if I could give you such pleasure now." Loki nipped at her ear lobe.

Nerida turned around in his arms. "Should we not commence with the plan, Loki? That is what is most important presently. Pleasure can wait."

Loki smacked his lips impatiently. "Nerida, I believe an attack would be more efficient during the daytime as we will command the attention of everyone and our actions will be seen. Also, your powers are still within their infancy. It would be best for you to rest tonight and then we can pursue our targets at dawn." Darkly, he continued, "You are mine. While I see you as my equal and shall treat you as so, you are also in existence because of my powers. I know this is hard for you to understand because of the energy flowing through you, calling you to fulfill my wish of commanding these people. However, with our status also comes the obligation to enjoy what we have together."

Nerida stared up at him, searching within his eyes. "What do we have together, Loki?"

Loki winced, stunned. "Nerida, do you not recall our feelings prior to your transformation?"

"I feel … something," she responded. "But I cannot be sure if who I was is who I am now or if who I was is someone different. Are those memories mine?"

"Of course they are yours," Loki told her firmly. "You are part human, Nerida. Your mortal existence comes from them. But I have made you even more than what they could have ever given you. You are above them because of me and my power, and the ability of the Mind Stone. However," he paused for a moment, touching the side of her face.

Nerida eyed him curiously. He seemed so different in her eyes, conflicted. He sounded excessively confident and spoke with the authority of a god, and yet when he looked at her, Nerida saw weakness in him. She was not sure as to why this change took place and she hoped this attribute wouldn't last in battle – for he surely wouldn't.

"Nerida, there was a time when you and I were simply … simple. Despite the fact that I came to Earth to find someone worthy of joining me on my conquest, I also met someone who has never made me feel the way that I do now. I met you. Even in your human state, I know you felt the same. I know somewhere in you, you must still feel it. You must still want … to be with me. Wholly. In every aspect of the term. I am not meaning to make this sound like I want to keep you around to fight my battles and give me physical pleasure at my leisure. I can imagine that is what you must think of someone like me. Perhaps in another situation, that would be me. I suppose I am not meant to care truly for anyone. No one ever has for me." He released her and then sat on the edge of the bed.

"You seem to have reservations, Loki," Nerida stated, getting down to her knees before him. "Is everything all right?"

Loki stared down at her for a moment, then smiled passively, giving a slight shrug. "It is inconsequential. I am rambling. I usually ramble to a journal, but I suppose now that you're here I am rambling at you."

"I am here to do your bidding," Nerida remarked. "And while I am slightly confused at these confessions from you, I am here." She touched the pearl embedded in her chest. A small tingling ran throughout her body like a tiny current of electricity. It felt so familiar. She felt his hand fall lightly onto the side of her head, his fingers running through her hair. She enjoyed it, unexpectedly. She closed her eyes for a moment and found him again in her mind. Obviously he had been very present as he was continually there. The stage. The hotel room. Under a light behind a building. He didn't have his longer black hair but she knew it was him. Those eyes. They gave him away. They were so angry and yet so sullen at the same time. The anger in her began to subside. Upon her chest, the glow of the pearl dimmed slightly. Nerida opened her black eyes and Loki still stared down at her. He was pensive in his gaze, searching her face for something. He also seemed remorseful. Perhaps she did not fully understand what her creator wanted. Perhaps he was right; the battle could wait until dawn.

Nerida slowly stood, naked before him. She placed her hands on either side of his head, cradling his jawlines. Tilting his head back, she leaned forward, kissing Loki deeply. Pressing into him, she laid him back onto the bed and moved on top of him. Loki wrapped his arms around her waist, diminishing the space between them.

* * *

 _Nerida stood near the back wall of the auditorium behind the refreshments table. Most of the white linen tablecloth was saturated with red punch. A couple of teens from her graduating class had already come by with a flask, clumsily poured booze into the giant glass punch bowl, snickered triumphantly in her direction and laughed as they skirted away. She had rolled her eyes. They were so pathetic. Still, she had taken a ladle-full of spiked punch and sipped on it peacefully as she watched Chino standing within a group from across the gym floor. Couples and singles danced in her view, but she maintained him in her line of sight. Penny was off somewhere dancing with every scumbag that offered her their hand. She did not come to prom with a date on purpose; her goal was to dance with as many boys as possible. Nerida had laughed out loud when Penny had conveyed this to her, but she stopped when she realized Penny was being serious. Again, how pathetic._

 _From the middle of a throng of jocks, Nerida watched Penny skip merrily across the floor where she landed behind Chino and threw her arms around him. In shock, Chino whirled around and then broke out into a smile. He reciprocated her hug, picking her up off the floor a foot, and then released her._

 _"Congratulations!" Penny shouted over the obnoxious pulse of the DJ's dance music. "The band did so well! Did you see me dancing? I was right up front!"_

 _Chino nodded. "Thank you so much Penny! You have no idea how excited I am!"_

 _"Everybody loves you guys! You will be a rock star soon enough!"_

 _"I'm glad you think so." Chino looked around and caught the dark stare of Nerida. He motioned her over with a jerk of his chin, his youthful goatee growing in._

 _Nerida pushed herself off of the wall and lethargically made her way over, making sure to avoid all of the giddy couples dancing. As she approached Chino and Penny, she gave them a cheesy grin. "You have such an impressive talent, Penny. I could seriously hear you across the room."_

 _Penny grabbed Nerida's shoulders. "I am so excited, Rid, aren't you excited? Chino and the band did so well. I was hoping to dance with you but I couldn't find you. I was in the front."_

 _"Well, I didn't want to ruin the boy count you already had going," Nerida remarked. She looked at Chino. "Good job, Chi."_

 _He didn't respond. He stared at her, irritated. Finally, he looked down at Penny and said, "Hey, my bass player Brody wants to dance. Want to hit him up?"_

 _Penny's eyes lit up. "Oh my god, he is hot."_

 _"Go get him," Chino said, pointing behind him. Penny clapped happily and then went after Brody. When she was out of earshot, Chino turned to Nerida. "Do you want to dance or something?"_

 _"Oo, you sound so excited," Nerida scoffed. "What a concept, my boyfriend dancing with me at our stupid high school prom."_

 _"Can you stop being such a downer for one moment?"_

 _"I thought that's what you liked about me."_

 _"You didn't even watch me play tonight."_

 _"I did. I just wasn't trying to tackle you from the front like Penny."_

 _"The other guys' girlfriends were up there."_

 _Nerida rolled her eyes. "Oh please, like I needed to be wedged in with all of these sweaty bodies. I could see and hear you perfectly from the wall."_

 _Chino sighed. "It looks like we may be playing a coffee shop in the near future. The guys and I were talking about it. Brody's uncle may have a hook up."_

 _"Is it settled then?"_

 _"I don't know, maybe. Why?"_

 _"Because all you have been doing tonight is hanging out with the guys. All you have been talking about lately is band shit. Frankly, I'm over it."_

 _Chino's mouth fell agape. "Are you fucking kidding, Nerida? Didn't I support you when you needed time away from me to study for your marine biology courses? Didn't I tell you you should go to that marine mammal program after we graduate so that you can pursue what you want to do, even if it meant being apart for a while?"_

 _Nerida crossed her arms over her chest. "Chino, I have been in competition with your band since I met you. Since we started dating. And I probably will be for the rest of my life. I gave up that program to stay with you, because I really love you."_

 _"You really love me, huh? You don't act like it most of the time. You never want to hang out with me or the guys. You never support me when I need it –"_

 _"Did I not just tell you I gave up my dream because of you?"_

 _"Oh really, because I'm pretty sure you gave up your dream because your parents won't fund a 'hippie degree' as they so boldly put it in front of us at that awkward dinner they invited me to."_

 _"You bring me here, ditch me to set up your equipment, you have been posted up with your friends all night, you haven't even asked me to dance –"_

 _"I just did –"_

 _"– and now this! Wow, what a fond memory of my prom I am going to have. You are such an asshole, Chino!" Nerida spat._

 _"Goddammit Nerida, you didn't even want to come here in the first place! I had to drag you here so that you could at least hear the band – and even then you still didn't want to come. Do you know how that makes me feel? And I don't like to dance at all, but I dressed up in this monkey suit for you, I have asked you to dance, and I am so hurt that you chose to stand in the corner over supporting your boyfriend. Even Penny, your best friend, supported me. She was in the front, right in front of me, jumping up and down, shouting my name. You have to stop being such a cynical bitch all of them time. I mean, why can't you be more like Penny?" He instantly regretted his choice of words. He threw up his hands ruefully, shaking his head. "God, Nerida, I am so sorry –"_

 _Irately, Nerida threw the cup of punch at him and turned on her heel. "That's it," she seethed over her shoulder. "I'm done with you."_

* * *

Nerida's eyes opened slowly. She was not in the auditorium any more. She could feel the silkiness of the sheets that swaddled her naked body. The lighting was dim but the smell of salt was dense about the room. She could hear the low din of the tide in the distance. Loki's arm was wrapped around her waist. She could feel the rise and fall of his chest on her back as he held her to him.

She turned over and lay on her back. Loki moved with her, his eyes opening.

"Are you okay, my love?" he whispered to her.

Staring up at the ceiling of the chamber, she nodded. "A dream."

"A dream or a memory?" he asked.

"Irrelevant," she replied softly. "But I now have the identity of the hostage I will take." She turned her head to him. "And that hostage shall die by my hand."

Loki watched her. He turned on his side and propped himself up on his elbow, exposing his well-defined chest. "Do you really love this chaos in which you speak so frequently of?"

"I find beauty in chaos. The beauty of progress. For humans, chaos brings the need for direction. They look to the strongest and wisest for it. That direction, if promising, breeds progression. Progression moves us along on the evolutionary scale. Chaos is the seed that will allow the most deserving to grow. They create dogma all of the time for guidance, Loki. You are that deity in the flesh. They will look to you when I rain chaos down upon their world. I will cleanse this realm of the weak beings unable to endure progression. The survivors will demand your direction, and you shall rule them."

"They shall need our direction," Loki remarked.

Nerida sat up on her elbows, staring into his eyes. "I have no desire to stand upon a throne in an attempt to lead the subjugated. My powers call me to cleanse. I am your general, the bringer of judgement for these humans. This is what I know; too often I have been subjected to the ignorant, heartlessness of this world. For too long I have been oppressed by what others feel is best for my existence despite me having my own relevant convictions and desires. Today, humans will come to know their crimes against their world; the selfish output of negativity that holds them back on the evolutionary scale. Today is the day Earth will cease to exist as it was."

Loki placed his hand over the pearl within her chest, feeling her actual flesh underneath his fingertips. She was warm. Abnormally warm. Nodding shallowly, he said quietly, "So sleep soundly in your beds tonight for judgment falls upon you at first light*." He leaned forward and placed a kiss on her forehead. "In due time, Nerida. In due time."

 **A/N:**

 ***** "The Vengeful One" - Disturbed


	8. Rise

**A/N: I apologize in advance for any and all grammatical/spelling errors. I did not proofread this chapter :[**

 **Chapter Eight**

As the sun began to peer out from behind the horizon, the beach slowly began to pulsate with life. The surfers welcomed the sunrise upon their long boards, paddling in pods along the crests, and floated upon the emerald colored surface, waiting patiently for that perfect set to roll in. Along the beach, the runners and cyclists arrived in waves, disturbing the pattern in the sand made by high tide and crowding the concrete strand that separated the beach from the street. The last to arrive were the families who carted their water toys and beach umbrellas, children in tow. The lifeguards directed the swimmers to the safest areas, paying mind to the surfers who were always so territorial of their sacred space. The younger girls in their bikinis swam in the break zone, trying to convince the surfers that they are worthy of their long boards and their attention, and the boys on body boards paddled harder than the surfers to try to reclaim the attention of the girls. The surfer girls could not escape the wandering eyes of the surfer boys, and they could not catch a decent wave as the surfer boys tried to impress them every time a good set came in. This was the morning at Redondo Beach, boys chasing girls, girls chasing boys, everyone lost in their own agendas while the little kids tried desperately to build sandcastles freely from the destruction of older siblings. Parents talked up their kids to the other parents; parents talked down to their own children, all the while complaining about how crowded the season had become with tourists claiming the "best" areas of the beach to sprawl out.

Just as regularly as the morning began, the next thing that happened was equally abnormal. The waves became erratic and the tide began to recede. Surfers paddled hard and swimmers cried out for help as they began to recede with the tide. The pull of the water back out unveiled in-shore holes, rocks and shells, several sand sharks, lost snorkeling equipment and everything else that one could imagine being lost in a day trip to the beach. Parents screamed for the children and loved ones from the wet sand as they watched them being whisked away into the furious tide. Lifeguards rushed at the water, trying desperately to help who they could. People ran around, searching for a solution, trying to answer the why of what was happening. They called 911, they cried out for an Avenger, they prayed to God. Then, when all hope seemed lost, the water stopped and a dull roar sounded from the depths. As quickly as the water receded, it rushed back with a greater force. Though the tsunami was only about four feet tall, it was enough to cut through those bystanders on the beach, rush up to the strand and lip over onto the street, instantly flooding the adjacent shops and bars and restaurants with seawater, debris and petrified people and bodies. The Shack stood before the wave, its door open to receive it. Inside, the patrons screamed and ran as water rushed into the small establishment, taking barstools and the small round tables with the current. As they ran, they slipped and fell, sliding along with the current until something, like a wall or a pool table, stopped them. The small wave rushed all the way up to the main highway, Pacific Coast, flooding with minimal damage the apartments and condos that stood in its way until the power diminished and, again, the water began to recede but in a more natural way.

It didn't take long for police and fire fighters to arrive, the paramedics arriving just moments after. People swarmed these women and men in uniform, begging them to locate their missing loved ones; begging them to aid their injuries; begging them for answers. They did their best to appease them. They promised the help of seismologists, of ocean experts and marine biologists. They promised to find the missing, aid the injured and console the panic-stricken. "You live in L.A. These things sometimes happen." That is what they said. That was their logic. People bought it. They stared at the badges and they bought it. Finally, an answer to one question. A blanket answer that was logical enough for almost every question. Maybe the worst was over.

Below the surface, Nerida stood before her rock lair, an orb encompassing both her and Loki. She watched the still water around her until she something coming out from the shadows before her. It was moving slowly just above the sand, caught in a momentum that she nor Loki could feel. As it neared, Nerida narrowed her eyes, searching it as it moved in her direction. Behind her Loki's lips parted but he said nothing. Instead, he focused closely on what was coming towards them.

First, they made out a fingers and then attached to that was a hand that was attached to an arm. Then, as the body moved out from the shadows, Nerida and Loki watched as the lifeless body of a small girl came into view, the rays from the sun filtering down into the depths, illuminating her small frame in a hue of green. She was facing the surface, one arm out above her head as the other was limp at her side, her small legs and feet trailing in the current that pulled her deeper into the ocean. She had chocolate brown curls that extended out around her head like tentacles and her eyes and mouth were closed, her face peaceful as though she slept. The body kept floating in the current until it came to the orb. Nerida stepped through the membrane of the orb out into the water and extended her arms. The little girl's body floated into her arms as though Nerida was guiding her to her embrace. Loki, who still stood in the orb, watched closely.

"Your powers are strong, Nerida," he whispered, his voice tense.

Nerida stared down at the child in her arms. "Not strong enough," she remarked, and with a wave of her hand around the child, another orb appeared, encapsulating the girl as she hung suspended before her. "I want to continue this practice until I am sure of all of my abilities. Give me more time to prepare, Loki, and I will lead you into battle upon sunset."

"Nerida, I would advise against another attack like this," Loki cautioned her, "I am sure the beach is swarming with people, and you are not yet ready. It would be best to conserve your energy ... and we should probably find you something to wear." He glanced up and down at her nakedness.

"What difference does clothing make? It is not about my appearance but what I can do with abilities that count."

"While I agree one hundred percent with you, it may be best not so draw so much attention upon our first arrival. I do not intend to come ashore as Loki. We need an element of surprise."

"I cannot move efficiently in the clothing you possess," Nerida countered. "However, I will appease you by shielding my most intimate of parts so as to allow for an element of surprise." She looked at her feet and gathered two starfish. In her hand, they turned black as the life began to leave them. She took each one and pressed them to her flesh, their bodies hiding away her nipples and their thick legs cupping the curves of each breast. Nerida then took a strand of seaweed and it formed itself to her body below her waist, hiding away her sex from view. "I ask forgiveness of these creatures whose lives have been taken to allow me coverings," she whispered. "Your deaths have not been in vain but will aid me on my quest to return this world to her natural state." Running a finger carefully across the pearl in the starfish embedded in her chest, she turned around to Loki. "I will meditate for the time being."

"And the girl?" He glanced in discomfort in the direction of the smaller orb.

"Leave her," said Nerida. She walked past him towards the lair.

* * *

"Something happened at the beach today," Chino said, pulling his cellphone away from his ear. He looked over at Penny, who was applying makeup to her face in his bathroom mirror. When she heard what he said, she looked at him through the mirror and then turned around.

"Are you serious?"

Chino nodded. "The boss just called me. He wanted me to come in tonight to help clean up, but I told him I absolutely couldn't. Between the gig tonight and still trying to get a hold of Nerida, it wasn't going to happen."

"Clean the beach?"

"Yeah, I told him I would go in early tomorrow to help out. Apparently a small tsunami hit the beach. It wasn't anything huge, he was saying maybe four-foot if that, but there were some casualties and some missing people."

Penny gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. "Oh my god, Chino!"

"Yeah ... I knew something was wrong last night. The tide was terrible all night. The morning shift must have removed the flags we put out."

Penny dropped her hands and shook her head. "I can't believe it. That has never happened here."

"Are you okay?"

Penny nodded and then started to tear up. "I just ... can't believe it. People died today. On our beach." She started to cry and Chino went to her, wrapping his arms around her. "It's okay, Penny. It will be okay." Rubbing her back, he said, "If you want to call off tonight, we can go help out. I won't mind."

Penny looked up at him. Wiping her eyes, she shook her head slowly. "No Chino. You have been looking forward to this gig. You said promoters will be there. You might actually get a deal or something. We can just make it an early night so we can go in and help out early tomorrow."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes. You deserve this. There is nothing more we can do tonight."

He nodded and released her. After a moment of them standing before each other, Chino said, "You know, I mean, I know you already stayed the night but ... if you want to, you can stay again tonight. If you feel sad. We could carpool in the morning."

Through her wet face, Penny smiled. "That sounds great, Chi."

He smiled. "Well, when you're ready to go, we can head out."

"I am so excited. I have never been to the Underground before."

"It's a pretty cool place. A lot of industrial, first wave and goth stuff. It also happens to be underground." He gave her a cheesy wink, to which she laughed heartily.

* * *

As the sun began to fall back behind the horizon, lingering volunteers and lifeguards on the beach were picking up the last of what they could carry of the debris before the sky went dark. A woman gathering the bottom half of a surf board near the tide wiped the sweat from her forehead and then slowly turned as she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. She immediately dropped the board and slowly began to back away from the water as a scream caught in the back of her throat. She grabbed onto the nearest person, forcing them to see what she was seeing. And he screamed at her side.

The water was parting itself, creating an open corridor between the walls of water. Walking down the aisle of this corridor was Nerida. She donned a long white robe that billowed back in the wind created by the standing water. In her arms, she carried the body of the dead girl. Another scream rang out from the shore as she approached the growing crowd. As her feet touched the beach, the parted water began to fall, filling in the long corridor, closing off the path entirely until the water became still. People watched with wide eyes as Nerida laid the little girl down at the feet of the woman who had first noticed her. Behind her, Loki stood watching people. No one seemed to acknowledge him.

Releasing the body and standing tall, Nerida looked at the woman and said, "I found this and thought you humans would want it back." And then she walked passed them as they moved out of the way for them both, everyone in shock as they continued on up the beach. As made their way to the strand, Loki's appearance melted into that of Tom and Nerida remained in her white robe, a crown of black coral upon her head, her hair falling down her back. Her skin was still a light shade of blue, her eyes completely blacked out. She stopped on the strand and stared at the Shack where people were still carrying debris out of the front door. The curtain of driftwood was gone.

"He is usually in there," Nerida said. "I remember this place."

Loki stopped beside her. "This is where we first met," he mentioned quietly.

Nerida nodded. "I remember that, too." She proceeded on, people stopping as they watched her move towards the doorway. Stepping inside, Nerida saw that only a handful of people were in the vicinity, most of them cleaning and the others trying to drink and clean. She noticed a barmaid at a table near her who immediately gasped as she saw Nerida approach.

"What the hell are you?"

Nerida eyed her. "Where is Chino?"

The barmaid looked confused. "Chino?"

Nerida stepped closer to her, staring her down intensely. Then, she snapped her hand out at the barmaid's face. In the space between Nerida's palm and the barmaid's face developed a bubble of water. The woman began to struggle and pull away, but to no avail. Her face was submerged in the orb of water.

"I will ask you only one more time," Nerida said darkly, "Where is Chino?"

The woman continued to struggle as a few patrons ran up. Without even glancing at them, Nerida held up her free hand to them and created a blockage of up surging water from the floor that continuously spouted up and fell over on itself so that no one could get through.

"She wouldn't know, she's new!" a man on the other side of the blockage shouted. "He isn't here tonight, he has a gig downtown!"

Nerida turned her head to him. Dropping both of her arms, the wall of water and the barmaid fell to the floor, water splashing out everywhere. The handful of bystanders, including the man who had shouted at her, stood in horror as the barmaid sputtered and gasped for air. The closest bystander rushed to her.

"Tell me where."

The man's eyes blinked rapidly as he found the words to speak. "He's at a club in Downtown L.A. called the Underground. His band is playing … please, are you going to hurt him?"

Nerida glanced back at the barmaid as she began to throw up water. She looked back at the man. "What do you think?" she asked, and then she walked out of the bar with Loki as Tom in tow.

"Nerida, you almost killed her," he mentioned, placing his hands in his pockets. "The goal here is to obtain hostages, not murder everyone we encounter."

"I have no time for ignorance, especially from humans," she replied.

"What a terrible first day on the job," Loki muttered. "Anyway, do you know where this club is? Do you recall ever being there in the past?"

Nerida halted and then closed her eyes. She searched her mind. She saw Chino and Penny, and she saw lights and a stage. She saw people … lots of people, clustered before the stage. It was small but it was bigger than the Shack. More intimate. She opened her eyes and looked at Loki. "I know exactly where it is." They started to move again, heading away from the beach. "Are you going to remain in your human form?"

"Just until we get to the club. Then, I will become Loki again. I'm sure the Avengers will arrive shortly thereafter."

"And what if we arrive and they are already there?"

"They won't be. Everyone is confused about what is happening. Between you and a natural disaster, they are in chaos."

Nerida smirked. "I told you I would rain chaos for you, my king."

"Well, you have been quite ambitious with your powers; that is for certain. However, do not exhaust yourself now. The Avengers, as meddlesome as they are, can be an exhaustive force to reckon with."

"It is not in my capacity to be concerned with such things," Nerida remarked. "You said my powers are within their infancy. Is not an infant black widow just as, if not more, dangerous as its parent? If anything, this encounter with the Avengers will allow me a glimpse of what my capabilities are."

They approached a taxi cab that was parked along the street. In the driver's seat, a man was making notes on his clipboard as he reviewed his cab monitor. He heard the back door open.

"I'm on break."

"We need to get to the Underground in Downtown L.A. as quickly as possible."

"I said I'm –" The man was cut off as he looked back and saw Nerida and Tom peering into the cab. Eying Nerida in discomfort, he said, "Isn't it a little early for Halloween?"

Tom smiled and produced from behind his back a gun. He pointed it directly at the driver's forehead. "I apologize, but I am not carrying any Earth currency." He cocked the gun with his thumb. "Can you drive us or not?"

The driver instantly began to nob, fumbling for his keys and before starting the ignition. Nerida and Tom got into the back of the cab and the driver quickly pulled away from the curb.

"I don't understand why you wouldn't let me handle this," Nerida said honestly to Tom as she stared out the window at the lights of the city.

"Nerida, I already told you, you cannot drown every person we encounter. Besides, I don't know how to drive, and I don't think even I'd get there alive if you drove. L.A. is known for its traffic and rude drivers."

After a tensely awkward thirty minute drive into the city, the cab stopped across the street from the Underground. A line of people stood along the dilapidated wall of a neighboring building, yelling and laughing as they waited to get into the club. The crowd looked hard with their black attire and spikes, but Tom smiled. He turned to the driver and said, "You could have pulled up to the club. No tip for you." He opened the door and stepped out. In his hand, the gun dissipated into nothingness. Standing tall beside the cab, he held out his hand for Nerida, who clasped it and stepped out into the street.

The front of the club was lit up in red and yellow lighting. They could hear the muffled music through the archways that led into the club. The line of people fed into the archway where a bulky bouncer sat on a school, nodding or shaking his head at people that wanted to get in.

Tom looked at Nerida. He watched her face as her black eyes observed the front of the club, absorbing the light from the tacky lights. Her alien color was enhanced by the twinkling. She looked so different … she was so different. Maintaining his posture, Tom whispered, "Can you do this?"

Nerida turned her head to him. "Why would I not be able to?"

"Despite your thought processes now, Nerida, there is, somewhere within you, a human. And, despite our plan, that is … okay with me."

Nerida quietly told him, "And she will drown, too." Nerida stepped forward, Tom lingering for a moment as he watched her. So different. Shaking his head, he followed.

Nerida produced a piece of sharp coral from her hand and cut the white robe down the front. Catching in her stride, the robe fell in half to the floor, exposing her nearly naked body to everyone. The crowd quieted as they watched her and Tom approach, the bounder slowly standing from his stool. As she neared, he put up a hand and shook his head, a smile playing on his mouth.

"Sorry sweetheart, as much as I love the show, and I do, you and your boyfriend can't just walk in here. Are you on the list?"

"What show?" Nerida asked.

The bouncer looked her up and down, smacked his lips and said, "This show."

Nerida looked back at Tom, whose eyes were glowing menacingly at the bouncer. She turned back to the bouncer and shot her hand out at his face, encasing his face in water again. Around them, gasps and screams rang out from the line as people watched in fright. "This is not a show. Your remarks are not welcome, and I do not appreciate them. This is who I am. I command your respect." She lifted her arm, the bouncer's body rising off of the floor as he struggled to breathe. "And, to answer your question, my king and I are not on the list. But we will be." Nerida quickly flung her arm over her head, the bouncer's body following the path. The water fell away from his face and he fell into the street face-first. More screams rang out as the bouncer lay lifeless in the middle of the street. Nerida turned to the crowd and they all stepped back as they watched her move her hands slowly away from one another, water erupting between her palms. As her shaking arms were about two and half feet in width, water churning within itself between them, she flung her palms out at them, the water surging forward and increasing in volume, sending a jet-stream of water at the crowd, knocking over the bystanders, washing a few down the sidewalk.

Tom placed a hand on her arm. "My darling, the mission."

Nerida looked over at him, her black eyes narrowing, and she dropped her hands, the remaining water crashing down around them. "As you wish." She pulled back the heavy red curtain that separated the outside world from the club and Tom stepped through. They both descended a dark staircase, passing people as they went who gave them a look and then pressed up against the red walls to move out of the way. As they continued on, heavy rock music grew louder and louder. Just before they hit the last step, a male voice poured through the microphone and Nerida stopped suddenly. Tom said, "What is it?"

"I know that voice. He is here."

Tom's lips curled.

People continued to move as Nerida and Tom entered the main floor of the club. It was about two times the size of the Shack with a bar off to the left against the wall. There were a few tall round tables long the adjacent wall and in the surrounding area, but the floor was mostly occupied by people dancing and swaying to the music as Chino and his band commanded the attention of everyone with the heavy bass and Chino's fluid voice. Under the stage lights, he grabbed and held the microphone stand, sweating underneath his brown flannel shirt and tight jeans, moving almost drunkenly from side to side as the words left his mouth with intense motion.

" _I watched a change … in you_." *****

Now Nerida's lips curled. The words were familiar. They rushed into her mind as her blood began to race throughout her veins, energizing her limbs and fingers and toes. Nerida moved through, pushing through people who did not notice her. The crowd began to open up as they noticed her coming, eyes wide and confused. The only person who remained oblivious was Chino, as he continued to sing. Nerida looked up at the ceiling. Wires and exposed wood lined the rafters. There was also an old water sprinkler system in case of a fire. Nerida lifted her arms and then brought them down, a heavy rain pouring over the crowd from the sprinklers. Those around her cowered in fear at the sight. A line of people along the stage continued to dance under the water, unaware of who stood behind them. Chino was amongst them, on the stage, still lost in the music. It wasn't until Brody the bass player cut his riff, backing up on the stage that Chino whirled around, angry calling out, "What the fuck are you doing?"

In suspense, Brody pointed a shaky finger out into the crowd. Chino turned around and saw that the crowd had moved out into a crescent shape around a blue figure who wore a black crown upon her head. Chino dropped the mic as he squinted through the water and the stage lights.

"Chino," she said from the floor.

Chino ran a hand through his hair, befuddled. "Wait – Nerida?" Chino stepped off of the stage and took a step towards her. He looked her up and down slowly, taking in her exterior in concern. "Nerida, is that you?"

"Mostly," Nerida responded.

"What the fuck … what the fuck happened to you?" Chino glanced behind her and saw Tom standing there. Instantly, his face contorted in anger. "What the fuck – what the fuck did you do to her?" He bolted at Tom and then attempted to halt. He slipped in his Vans and fell back onto the floor as she stared up, mouth agape, eyes wide as Tom stepped around Nerida and his appearance melted away into Loki, his golden crown and horns forming upon his head.

The sound of glass breaking grabbed everyone's attention. Penny came rushing out of the crowd, screaming Chino's name. She slid into him, crouching down and grabbing him around the shoulders.

Nerida gritted her teeth. "I need you Chino." Her eyes narrowed at Penny. "And you, Penny."

Penny lip quivering, she said meekly, "… Nerida?"

"Hardly." Nerida raised her arms and the water from the ceiling poured down even harder. People began to scream and rush for the exit. Nerida watched them as they crowded the door that led to the stairwell, pushing and shoving as they sloshed through the water and trampled the fallen. "Ignorant sheep," she seethed. "Loki, I need an exit."

Loki turned and moved his hands away from each other, his magic creating a force that went through the crowd and instantly pulled them away from each other, throwing each half away to the walls closest to them. He then proceeded towards the exit as the water level continued to rise, his long coat dragging along the surface. Behind him, Nerida held out her hands to each side. Long, black daggers of coral extended from her inner wrists. She grasped each one in her hands and with a curt nod of her head, Chino and Penny arose, warily. They inched forward, Chino moving Penny behind him. As he neared Nerida, he said desperately, "You don't have to do this … _what did he do to you_?!"

Nerida struck him across the face with the side of the coral dagger. Blood began to flow freely down the side of his face. Penny shrieked widely as Chino gingerly pressed his hand to the opened wound. "He opened my mind," Nerida responded evenly. "Now, humans, _go_."

Chino grabbed Penny's hand and pulled her past Nerida. They followed Loki up the stairwell. Nerida followed, moving between the floored groups of club-goers. As she ascended the first few stairs, she turned around and surged water out of her hands at the ceiling of the stairwell, the old wood bending dangerously under the pressure until, with a thunderous snap, the wooden ceiling began to fall, creating a barrier between her and the flooding club room. Screams rang out behind her as she continued on to the exit where Loki, Chino and Penny waited. Nerida pointed the daggers in her hands at them and motioned for them to move on. Following Chino and Penny out onto the street, Nerida was not at all surprised to run directly into Iron Man hoovering above the pavement, Captain America and Thor standing at his sides.

They stared at her in confusion, Captain America's lips parting to speak but without words.

Nerida pressed the coral daggers into Penny and Chino's necks, the both of them wincing at the pain.

"So … I am very confused," Iron Man said, looking Nerida up and down.

"… Loki?" Thor inquired.

Iron Man shook his helmet in disgust. "How can you – I mean, _Loki's_ boobs are not _that_ nice."

Captain America huffed impatiently. "Loki can shapeshift," he snapped, staring at Nerida. "Unless ... this is another Asgardian."

"No," Thor growled. "I would know if she was an Asgardian. _She_ is _not_. She is something else entirely."

"You must be the famous Avengers," Nerida stated, her eyes gazing over each of them.

"That we are," Thor responded gruffly. "Now where is my brother?"

"Even better, who are _you_?" Iron Man jumped in, his suit lowering him to the floor.

"I am here, brother," Loki said as he stepped out of the club. He walked casually towards the group, stopping beside Penny, who struggled against the pain of the coral pricking her neck.

"And who is this you have poisoned?" Thor roared, pointing his hammer at Nerida. "Your sceptre has been forfeit!"

Loki smirked at him. "You think I need a sceptre to recruit," he said slowly, placing his hands on his hips. "I thought you knew me better, brother."

"Loki, you must cease this madness immediately! I know that there is still good inside of you –"

"Same old song, same old dance, brother. I grow tired of asking … are you _ever_ not going to fall for this insatiable charm?" Loki glanced behind him. "Oh, by the way, if anyone cares, a large group of lowlifes are drowning in the club behind me."

Captain America glanced at his companions and then ran past Loki and Nerida into the club. Iron Man stepped forward. "All right, I'll dance along for a minute – who are you?" he demanded of Nerida.

"I am called Nerida," Nerida said.

"And why do I get the feeling these people are in danger?"

Nerida smiled. "Because they are." She quickly threw her hands out, pulling the daggers away and she created a flow of water around Chino and Penny that lifted them up high into the air. As they dangled for a moment in suspension, Nerida threw her arms out to the west, and the two balls of water flew in that direction.

" _Holy shit!_ " Iron Man ignited his suit and flew off after them.

Thor began spinning his hammer and with a mighty yell, he slammed the hammer down at Nerida and Loki. It instantly stopped just above their heads as Nerida created a bubble-like force field around them. She pushed out at the field, which hurled Thor and his hammer back. He went crashing into the middle of the street. Loki laughed as Nerida walked toward him, her daggers extruding out of her inner wrists again. She waited as Thor picked himself up, clasping his hammer. He went to attack her again, thrusting his hammer at her, but the coral daggers caught his hammer, blocking it. She threw his back again, though he caught himself, spun around and swung out again. Nerida ducked at his blow, came up before him and sent her fist into his face. Caught off guard, Thor flew back and crashed through the front of the office building behind him.

"Are you tired yet, brother?" Loki called as the front windows came smashing down upon Thor. "Is Nerida too much for you to handle?"

"I'd like to find out!"

Loki spun around as Captain America lounged at him, striking him across the face with his shield, sending Loki into the debris of the front of the building near Thor. Captain America turned on his heel right as Nerida swung one of her coral daggers at him and he ducked, coming up and blocking at her next strike with his shield. She lounged at him and he spun out of the way, blocking her strike again with his shield. She paused for a moment, sizing him up as he stood defensively with his shield at the ready.

"Are you not going to fight, human?"

"I do not hit women," Captain America said.

"Then you are definitely not going to win this fight," Nerida seethed, and she lounged at him again, Captain America moving out of her way and raising his shield as Nerida swung at him with the opposite hand. When he went to block her again, Nerida slammed aside his shield. Captain America rose his hands in defense again. Nerida eyed him closely and then shot out her palms at him, water jetting across the small space between them, hitting Captain America square in the chest, and he flew backwards with the force of the water into a nearby car. As he was smashed into the hood, Nerida moved towards him, the water flowing over his entire body as he struggled under the force.

Thor sat up, moving brick and shards of glass off of him as he focused himself on what was going on. Loki was also coming to as he stood, chunks of concrete falling off of him and crumbling to the floor.

"What have you done?" Thor bellowed as he got to his feet.

"I have created something far greater than I could have ever imagined," Loki chuckled. "A general, so to speak. A queen."

"You have created a monster," Thor growled, and he spun his hammer, releasing it in Nerida's direction. Loki swiftly conjured a decent sized chunk of concrete and forced it into Mjolnir's path, throwing the hammer off slightly so that it slammed into another car on Nerida's other side.

"Do _not_ even think of harming her, Thor," Loki seethed. "This is the end of the Avengers - accept this fate."

"Never!" Thor bellowed, and Mjolnir came flying back into his hand. He engaged Loki while Nerida continued to drown Captain America.

"Do you think me equal yet, human?" Nerida roared as she closed in on Captain America, the water pressure forcing him deeper into the car. The metal groaned as the hood began to collapse under him. With a quivering hand, Captain America stuck his arm out in the direction of his shield and it flew towards him. He moved his hand out of the way as it spun around and slammed into Nerida's side. She fell to the ground, her powers ceasing, and Captain America began to throw up water.

Nerida smirked up at him as he struggled to sit up, water falling from his mouth. "Finally, a sign that you _do_ have the capacity to fight."

He shook his finger at her, coughing. "That was ... my ... shield," he sputtered.

Nerida gracefully stood. She opened her palms out to her sides. Her lips curled maliciously and she began to rise from the ground, Captain America's jaw dropping as he watched her ascend until she hovered about ten feet over them. "Now, hero, you will witness my power - and with it I shall cleanse this city of the filth you strive so hard to save."

Thor and Loki stopped fighting, both out of breath, wounds along their faces and fists open and freshly bleeding.

"Nerida," Loki called up at her, slightly taken aback. "What are you doing?"

Nerida looked down at him. "Your bidding."

* * *

Iron Man landed on the beach with Penny and Chino in each mechanical arm. They were drenched from the water capsules they had been held within, and they sputtered and coughed as caught their breath on the sand.

"Well, this was something entirely new," Iron Man said, his helmet opening up to reveal his face. He looked them both over. "Are you guys okay?"

"I think I might throw up," Penny said, falling to her knees.

Chino placed his hands on his knees, hunched over. "I don't know what the fuck he did to her ..."

"Who did what to who?" Tony implored firmly.

Chino looked up at him, panting. "Nerida ... Tom ... or Loki. Whoever the hell he is, he did something to her."

"You _know_ her?"

"She's our friend," Penny replied meekly before vomiting.

Tony looked at Chino. "She's human?"

Chino ran his hand through his hair. "Yeah ... or, she was. She couldn't pull that shit off before."

Tony stared at him and then his eyes caught something else past Chino. "Where are we?"

Chino looked up and saw noticed the bright and inviting lights of the roller coaster on the pier of Santa Monica. Chino looked back at Tony quizzically. "Santa Monica Pier," he responded. "Aren't you that billionaire that doesn't live too far from here?"

"Isn't there supposed to be water at Santa Monica Pier?" Tony said breathlessly.

Chino's eyes grew wide and he slowly turned. Swallowing hard, he grabbed Penny's arm. "We need to move to higher ground - _now!_ "

Tony's mask pieced itself together over his face just as Captain America's voice sounded over its intercom. "Tony, come in!"

"I'm kind of busy right now, Steve."

"Do you notice anything out of the blue?"

Tony pursed his lips. "Well ..."

"Because this alien woman just said something about cleansing the city."

Tony sighed. "Holy fuck." He ignited his thrusters and turned, seizing both Chino and Penny in each arm and he began to gain speed and altitude. "It's a tsunami," Iron Man yelled into his intercom. "Can you stop her?"

"Oh my Lord," came Captain America's voice. "Get back here now!"

"On it," Iron Man said. "Jarvis, I need an estimation of possible impact, damage, level of catastrophe and anything else you want to give me!"

"The outlook is not good," Jarvis answered in his mechanical voice. "The approximate force behind the wave would be the equivalent of the wave being produced by a 9.0 earthquake and would result in a window of fifteen minutes before impact. All coastal cities will be affected with almost $100 billion in damages and an estimation of over 10,000 deaths in South Bay area alone."

Tony closed his eyes for a moment as he flew over buildings and homes, unsuspecting cars and pedestrians. "There isn't enough time to evacuate the entire South Bay."

"Then you must take her down, sir," Jarvis said. "If you do not, in fifteen minutes, everything under you will be under water."

"Guys, come in!"

"Steve here."

"We have fourteen minutes to knock this bitch out, or we are all underwater."

* * *

Captain America threw his shield up at Nerida and it bounced off the bubble-like barrier she had created around herself. The pearl of her chest glowed an ominous glow as she levitated, her arms out at her sides, her eyes closed and her hair flowing out around her.

"Nothing is working!" Captain America cried.

Thor swung his hammer and Mjolnir flew, creating a thunderous clap against the force-field. It rocked the area around her but it did not faze Nerida. She hung in a meditative suspension. Thor turned to Loki and growled, "Is this what you want, a planet of water? Nothing will survive!" He swung his hammer again, and again it did not move her.

Loki stared up at Nerida. "Now you see my power."

"I see your foolishness! Call her off, Loki! She responds to you."

"It is too late."

"How will you rule an endless sea of death?"

"Your attention is ill-placed," Loki told him. "If you wish to save your precious humans, fight her - not me."

Thor bared his teeth. He rushed forward and slammed his hammer into Loki's chest, sending Loki into the building again. He then ran and jumped upon Loki, smashing him into the concrete. Thor rose Mjolnir high over his head, conjuring lightning into the metal of his hammer and bellowed up at Nerida, " _Behold your King of Mischief, Water Demon, as I annihilate him with my hammer_!"

Nerida's eyes popped open and she looked down at Thor and Loki. Loki's face was contorted in pain. "Let him alone, Thunder God, or I shall wash away everyone you know and love on every plane of existence."

"Stop this wave and let these people live, or I will destroy my brother right here, right now!"

"You don't have it in you, Thor," Nerida hissed.

"Do you want to try me? If I fail, the Allfather will not, for his heart is far colder than mine."

Nerida stared down at Loki as he lay in the concrete under Thor's weight, bleeding heavily. Despite his god-like attributes, he appeared to be vulnerable.

"Perhaps this isn't the fight, Nerida," Loki murmured painfully.

Nerida's eyes narrowed at him. Suddenly, she snapped her head up just as Iron Man came colliding into her. Just before impact, he released Chino and Penny. Captain America and Thor both lunged toward them, Captain America catching Penny and Thor catching Chino. Iron Man and Nerida fell to the ground, the glow dissipating from Nerida's chest. Iron Man landed upon her.

"The threat is no more," Jarvis's voice sounded in Tony's helmet.

"Hell yes!" he cheered, pulling himself off of Nerida.

Nerida sat up slowly, her black eyes opening. She began to laugh. "Do you really think you've won?"

Iron Man, Captain America and Thor all turned to the west, scanning around the buildings. Loki swung his arm out, sending a force of energy at them, knocking them all over. He jumped up and ran towards Nerida, reaching out to her. Tony whirled around and shot out a repulsor beam at them both, but as Loki grabbed Nerida's hand, they both disappeared.

Thor roared heartily as he watched his brother disappear, lightning snapping down around them all. Chino watched the entire scene in disbelief yet managed to catch Penny when she fainted into his arms.

When the lightning vanished and the moment was still, Iron Man's mask opened up again, Tony looking out at them all. With a heavy sigh, he sat himself down on the pavement. " _Dammit_."

 ***Lyric: "Change (In the House of Flies)" - Deftones**


	9. Demons

**Chapter Nine.**

"So, I don't usually invite random people back to my pad unless I am having a party. We'll call this an 'exchange of information' party," Tony said as he shakily poured some Vodka into a glass. He glanced up from his bar over at the couch. Steve was back in his civilian clothes. He was wiping his face and his hair with a towel borrowed from Tony's bathroom. Thor was standing by one of the tall windows that overlooked the ocean, his hands clenching Mjolnir tightly. He had removed his long red cape, which was strewn over the arm nearest him of the long white couch. Chino paced anxiously in front of the couch. Penny sat with her arms wrapped around her knees, staring at the plush cream colored carpeting. "What are you guys drinking tonight?"

"Anything," both Chino and Penny responded, neither of them breaking out of their trances.

Tony nodded and started grabbing more glasses.

"I really want a cigarette right now," Chino muttered, stroking his goatee absently.

"You don't smoke, Chi," Penny reminded him.

"Smoking is bad for you," Steve said and he sat down on the couch next to Penny. "Are you all right ma'am?" Her eyes were red from crying and she was pale.

Penny looked at him, tears welling up in her eyes. "I don't understand … I don't understand any of this. She said she was going on an adventure …"

Steve gently placed an arm around her shoulder. "Who said this?"

"Nerida," Chino said suddenly, and he sat himself on the other side of Penny, eying Steve closely. "Look, if you want answers, it's probably better you ask me. Penny doesn't look too well."

"I feel sick," she said.

Tony approached with a tray of drinks. He sat them on the large glass coffee table in front of them. "The bathroom is down the hall and to the right, but seeing as how you will be joining us in some drinks, I will grab you a bucket; Pepper hates when people vomit on the carpet."

Both Chino and Steve gave him a look. "You, uh, get a lot of sick people at these parties?" Steve inquired hesitantly.

Tony shrugged, producing a small steel bucket from behind the couch. "I must say, as a bartender, I have a heavy hand." He handed the bucket to Penny, who took it, and then he collapsed on the other side of the coffee table, removing his shoes and sprawling out along the carpet so that he was staring up at the ceiling. "Holy shit I am beat. I mean, I've been tired before, but I have never seen anything like what we went through tonight."

"I agree," said Steve, "and that's why you two are here. Tony's sensors were set off tonight when Loki and Nerida were around the perimeter … which actually doesn't make any sense because the perimeter you set, Tony, was around the beach where we were investigating."

"Which beach?" Chino asked.

"That little crappy one … uh, Redondo, I think," Tony responded.

Chino shot him a look. "Redondo. Yeah, that's where we all work."

"What do you do there?" Steve asked.

"We're lifeguards. I man tower A, Penny is a few down and Nerida … well, she is stationed at Avenue I." Chino's eyes grew wide. "Which means that day the guy fell out of the sky … she rescued Loki."

Thor turned around. "You witnessed Loki's fall from Asgard?"

Chino looked back at him and nodded. "We were all on duty that morning. She went out for a swim as she usually does, and then the sky got kind of weird and we saw him fall. Since she was already in the water, she swam over and picked him up. We helped her get him through the break zone."

"People were screaming at us, telling her to let him die," Penny added quietly. "But she was insistent on helping. She said she didn't care, that it was her job to help."

Steve shifted closer to Penny. "So she's a decent person."

"Of course she's a decent person," Penny snapped at him. "She's my best friend."

Chino looked at Steve. "Nerida has good intentions, most of the time," he said slowly, side glancing at Penny. "Nerida does have a … meaner side to her."

"No meaner than yours, Chi."

Chino shook his head impatiently. "Look, Penny, you can't always defend her. I know Nerida is a good person, but I also know another side of her that you don't always choose to see. She can be a total bitch, and you know she is to you _all_ of the time."

"Do you think she would hurt people on purpose?" Tony asked.

Chino turned to him. He shook his head. "No, man, not like what was going on tonight. Tonight was … something else. I mean, Nerida has grudges. She's stubborn as hell, but wanting to destroy Los Angeles … I mean, this place is her home."

"What about you guys?" Steve said.

Chino and Penny looked at each other. Tears began to slip down Penny's cheeks.

Tony sat up and looked at them both. "The more you divulge, the more you help us save her."

Chino sighed. "Honestly, I think there is enough anger in her to kill us. Her and I have a history … a not so good one."

Penny looked at him curiously. "What do you mean?"

"I mean … well, Nerida and I were a couple in high school. We've always had this weird … thing between us."

Penny shook her head, confused. "What? I was with you guys all of the time … Nerida never told me that you officially hooked up."

"We kept it quiet because … well, I don't really know why. I guess I felt kind of guilty about it because I really liked you, but Nerida saw how compatible she and I are and she didn't think I would succeed … with you."

Penny stared off for a moment, her features hardening.

"Look, this is weird Penny. I'm sorry. I should have said something, but I thought all of this shit was in the past."

"I always told her to go for you, that you'd be so well together, even though I liked you," Penny said in barely more than a whisper. "I even told her to just fuck you so that maybe she'd lighten up … and all this time, you two had a relationship at one point."

"It was doomed from the start," Chino told her. "I am too much of an asshole. She is too much of a bitch. We have too much in common."

Tony smacked his lips. "Well, you certainly have a target on your head. Hell hath no fury like a woman's fury."

Steve rolled his eyes.

"And she hates me," Penny remarked, her eyes cold. "She thinks I'm stupid and annoying."

"She _envies_ you," Chino countered. "You have done nothing wrong to her. She doesn't have a valid excuse to hate you. And that's why she does – you're everything she is not."

"We will need to keep them both safe," said Thor. "Loki's power, whatever it has done to her, has amplified her blindness to this life. She will kill you both without remorse."

Steve nodded. "We will keep them safe." He turned back to Chino and Penny. "After you rescued Loki at the beach, what happened?"

"He disappeared," Chino said. "He was there, he was _right fucking there_ , and as soon as the cop showed up, he was gone." Chino's fists tightened. "And that fucker tricked us all and showed up to the Shack as someone else. That's when Nerida started to see him."

"You said he can shapeshift, right?" Penny inquired, generally.

"He can," Thor responded. "It is one of the most irksome attributes of his abilities. Loki can take on any form … and he tricked you into thinking he was someone else."

"'Tom,'" Chino spat. "What a fucking stupid name."

"He was very good looking," Penny said, "and he caught Nerida's eye. I knew it. She was acting differently when around him."

"We let that asshole take her back to his hotel," Chino continued. "Who the fuck knows what happened. I just know that if you guys can't kill him, I will. This asshole needs to be taken down."

"Slow down, homeboy," Tony interjected. "I have seen this guy in action. He is no joke - and she isn't either. We have to be smart about this."

"Tony's right," Steve agreed. "Obviously Loki has some kind of hold over your friend that is stronger than what we have seen before."

"He must still possess an Infinity Stone ... the Mind Stone," Thor grumbled hotly, slapping the window with his palm which caused the sheet of glass to tremble under the force.

Tony eyed it in horror. "Um, do I go to your house and start breaking shit?"

Thor spun around to the group, ignoring the remark. "If Nerida's power is being fueled by the power of the Mind Stone, we have a dire issues on our hands. We must find out how it is powering her, through what source, and we must eliminate it immediately."

Chino jumped up. "Whoa, whoa - what do you mean _eliminate_ it? What does that mean for Nerida?"

"You cannot kill her!" Penny protested. "I know she is in mega-bitch mode right now, but she's still our friend."

"Your friend who tried to kill you and drown an entire club of young people," Steve reminded them. " _However_ , there has to be a way to isolate the power and destroy it, right?" He looked between Thor and Tony for reassurance. " _Right_ , guys?"

Thor shrugged him off and returned to the window. "I suppose it depends on how it is empowering her. I have never seen this intensity before. That is what concerns me."

"If we can get her back to my lab, I can do some research on it," Tony suggested. "We would have to sedate her."

"Light a lab rat?" Chino snapped.

"Look kid, we're trying here," Tony retorted.

"You said if we told you everything we knew, it would help save her," Penny cried.

"We are doing the best that we can," Steve reassured her, but Penny looked away from him. She grabbed Chino's hand and he sat back down on the couch next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Whatever move we make, we have to factor in your beloved brother, Thor," Tony reminded the group. "We defeated him once, and his army; but it seems like we have the equivalent of two Lokis."

"Which brings me back to the beach," Steve stated, walking towards the window next to Thor. "Your sensors went off there and yet they were both downtown. Where would they have come from to set the sensors off?"

"I think he was staying somewhere along the strand," Chino said, Penny's head against his chest. "I know when Nerida went back with him, they were at a hotel. There have been so many weird things happening there ... wait a moment."

Penny looked up at him. "What is it?"

"Boss-man wanted us to help out at the beach tonight to clean up the debris."

Steve turned on his heel, a hand on his chin and the other crossed over his chest in speculation. "Debris?"

"Yeah, they reported a wave that moved over the entire beach and came as far inland as PCH," Chino remembered. "It was like a small tsunami ..."

"And your bestie wanted to wipe out L.A. with a tsunami. Seems like today was just a practice run," Tony said, grabbing his drink. "So, I am just a little concerned considering none of us have the ability to stop a _goddamn_ wave."

Steve shook his head at Tony's cursing. "We'll figure it out, Tony."

"How?" Penny asked.

Steve looked at her. "We will, Penny. We have to. The city is counting on us."

Tony downed the rest of his drink. "Yeah, good luck with that, Captain."

* * *

The water began to fall back into place behind them as Nerida and Loki walked along the wet sand, the water ahead parting before them as they descended deeper into the ocean. They came upon the dwelling and Nerida waved her hand before it, the giant rock sliding to the side. Nerida gestured for Loki to walk in ahead of her. Once he was safely through the barrier, Nerida looked back at the corridor and the water fell, filling in the opened space they have walked along. She paid no attention to it as she crossed through the barrier and the rock slid back into place, closing them off from the world outside.

"How do you feel after tonight?" Loki inquired, shrugging out of his coat.

"Dissatisfied," she answered. She walked across the chamber and sat herself on the edge of the bed. "I do not understand why we had to leave."

"We made the point we intended to make," Loki remarked, walking toward her. "We couldn't unleash everything on them just now; we have to make sure everything is aligned perfectly. We also need to have a concrete plan - one which we are both aware of."

"I sense sarcasm in your tones," Nerida said.

"Well, you kind of threw a couple of people into the air and tried to conjure a massive wave ... I was not aware that you were going to do any of that. The point was to show the Avengers your power to taunt them, not to drown everyone in your path. That will come ... eventually."

"Eventually," Nerida repeated, eying him. "Loki, you have created me for a purpose. You have told me what you expect of my existence. And now you hesitate." She paused. "I can only wonder why."

"Why," he said, and he sat down next to her, "Why is not something you should be asking. Your king knows what's best. I created you, did I not? Everything I do and say has a purpose, Nerida. I don't want you to expend yourself before you are ready."

"I am ready. I can feel it, Loki," Nerida objected. "Do you hesitate because your brother has joined the enemy?"

"My brother has always been my enemy," he snapped darkly. "My hesitation has nothing to do with Thor. My history with Thor is inconsequential. He is not my blood."

"Then why?" Nerida pressed. "I could have killed them. I could have killed them all."

"If you kill them all, who will be left to kneel to us?"

Nerida stood and moved away from the bed. "What is it that Earth is anyway? It is polluted; it is overgrown by humans and their selfish ideals. They destroy everything given to them, Loki. They will revolt when they have a chance. They will try to pollute us. Why not destroy them first? Who knows what can be birthed from this cesspool ... would it not be wise to find out? In the mean time, we can go elsewhere and conquer. Why be the king of Earth when you can be the god of the Universe? You were born of royal blood, were you not?"

Loki stood slowly, his lips parted in question. "You are speaking of things of which you know nothing," he said quietly.

"Do I know nothing? Am I so ignorant?" She turned around, black coral slipping out from the insides of her wrists. "You made me a conqueror, a destroyer. You ask me to cleanse, and yet you hoard me here, render me useless for your pleasure, and for what? Your power is of the gods, Loki. Why are you afraid?"

" _I am not afraid_!" he roared, and the dome trembled from the vibration, particles of sand falling around them. "How dare you speak to me in such a way. I am your creator."

Nerida watched him for a moment. Her blades slid back up into her flesh and she walked to him and stopped. Lowering her head, she crouched down on one knee, her fingertips digging into the sand around her feet. "I sincerely apologize, master, it was not my place to question your word."

Loki stared at the top of her head for a moment. He sighed and touched her face, lifting her head and gently pulling her up so that she stood before him. "You do not have to kneel, Nerida. And if you must know, you were made for _me_."

She watched him closely as he sat back down on the bed and began stripping off his attire. When she said nothing, he glanced at her, smirking. "Go on, you may speak your mind freely."

Nerida sat next to him on the bed. He was down to his trousers. "Made for you?" she said. "I was not made ... to cleanse?"

He cupped her hand and shook his head. "Yes, you were. Look, I am not explaining myself accurately because I am ... I am honestly conflicted, Nerida. I never intended to be sitting here having such a conversation. This was supposed to be different. This was supposed to be easy and swift."

"What have I done to make this complicated? Tell me and I will cease to do so."

He squeezed her hand. "I ... I don't want you to stop. Nerida, do you ... do you feel _anything_ for me, beyond this conquest? Do you recall any feelings for me from your other life? Do you remember standing outside of the bar under the streetlight, people walking by in their own worlds and we were standing there amongst them all, together, kissing? You were so sincere in your kissing, despite how hard you were trying to maintain those walls. You tasted so real, so soft against my lips. You were so delicious and enticing ... I did not want to leave that moment for anything. I know you, Nerida. You are like me. I didn't expect to meet someone like you ... like me, when I fell to Earth on my journey. I wanted a typical human, someone I could turn and use and then dispose of."

Nerida applied pressure to his hand. "Dispose of."

"Yes," he said. "I want to be entirely honest with you. That was my initial plan before coming here. I wanted to find someone strong enough to wield the power of the Mind Stone to do my bidding. Of course, you being so quick in the water was why I initially targeted you with the necklace. I knew that those abilities would manifest somehow, especially with your convictions. The Avengers are used to weapons and things being blown up ... they are not prepared for drowning. For natural elements. Your powers can target so many, it is impossible to save everyone. You were the ideal candidate. But then ... I actually met you. We conversed. You intrigued me. Everything you stood against the crowd at the beach, when you sang on the stage with the band; the power of your voice and how you command a crowd, the tenacity of your beliefs and the passion with which you physically love ... and mentally, I know ... it has all become something more. Something I never believed I could taste. Something ... I never thought I could have, so I never searched for it, and of course, here you are - you hit me like a wave, Nerida. No pun intended. But slamming into the ocean that day is exactly the force with which you hit me. Now, everything has changed."

Inside of her, her blood stirred. Her heart began to beat faster. It was unclear to her as to why this was happening. She searched her mind - she searched the mind of the human she inhabited. The other girl. The other Nerida. Someone whispered to her, whispered Loki's name from the recesses of her mind. Someone inside of her yearned for him. There was pain. Longing. An incessant need to touch him, to taste him; to let him know that she was present, somewhere in the void. Nerida ingested his words. They were odd and honest, but mostly odd. She wanted to believe him. She wanted to agree and be honest in her agreement, but the world and its problems echoed in the void, too. So much death and destruction. So many lives lost. The world was a dark, future-less place. If Loki wanted to build a kingdom, and if he truly wanted a queen, Nerida knew in her heart that she was not ready. How could she be? Everything was filthy and scathing with disease. Everything was infested with the human condition, and it made her sick. Nerida was not sure if Loki had considered creating her with the emotion to love. If he did, she could not find it. Well, something in her whispered about it, but the echoes of the world overpowered these whispers. Something was changing, she agreed. The plan was different now. Loki was right about that.

Nerida turned to him and took his head in her bluish hands. She stared into his eyes, those electric blue eyes. She tried for a moment to see something differently in him. Her black eyes stared hard, searching within him in an attempt to feel something different. Her muscles strained. Goosebumps arose along her arms and her nipples hardened. Her breathing became deeper as her chest expanded slowly and then returned to normal. There was a sincere emotion welling up within him, she could tell. His eyes became soft blue puddles, soft like wading pools where color anemones clung to barnacled rock, and clown fish swam fearlessly while crabs clapped around in the sand and the only time the pool was disturbed was when the gentle tide came through and added to the pool. Sometimes a rogue fish came in with the current and it was welcomed into its new habitat. Sometimes there were pieces of seaweed or a long forgotten shell that allowed for a hermit crab to move into a new home. There was so much going on in those eyes, so much life and conflict and history; Loki was the wading pool of the universe, where the tide was fierce and gentle all at the same time. He held so much grief and passion and hope and sadness within those eyes, within his existence. In a way, Nerida understood why he would suddenly alter his initial plan of attack on Earth. Whoever existed within her somewhere had weakened him. The mortal within her had broken Loki in a way that this god never imagined could happen. A weak, human mortal ... and yet Loki insisted that he could destroy the Avengers.

Loki wrapped his hands around Nerida's wrists as he stared at her. He lowered her hands to his bare chest, and then he placed his hands on her shoulders, giving them a gentle squeeze. "What are you thinking about, Nerida?" he whispered to her in an eerily romantic tone, one which Nerida was not sure if he intended or not. Perhaps this was her perception. Now she sensed conflict within herself. "Tell me," he pressed, though he was gentle about it. She could sense how sincere he was. "I don't want us to keep anything from each other."

The voice inside of her welled up like vomit climbing rapidly up her esophagus. Foreign, strange, uninvited ... who wanted to speak? She shook her head and stood, moving away from him. Running her hands through her long hair, Nerida said to him, "We should attack at dawn. If I get enough rest tonight, I will be able to conjure enough force to create a wave so massive that the water will recede in tides of sand from the desert and glacial stones from inland mountains. The forests will become wading pools and the land will reside at the bottom of an ocean so vast that the humans will believe that their God himself has summoned another flood to destroy them."

Loki said nothing. His lips tight and his motions slow, he languidly laid back onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling.

"I will ensure your safety, master," she said suddenly. "No harm will befall you."

"Of course, Nerida," he said quietly. "That is why I made you."

Nerida sat herself on the floor, crossing her legs and closing her eyes. The sand was cool and pleasant against her skin. She could hear Loki's breathing slow as he was falling asleep. She smiled darkly as she began to meditate in the silence.

* * *

 _"You know, Penny is always going on and on about how we should get together," Chino said as he helped Nerida set the surf flags into the sand._

 _"You know Penny, she is ridiculous," Nerida remarked, moving the cold sand over the base of the flag with her foot._

 _Chino chuckled quietly. "I think it's cute. I admire her positivity and how nothing seems to drag her down, even you."_

 _Nerida rolled her eyes and grabbed another flag from off of the truck. Chino dropped to his knees and began to carve out a hole for the flag's placement. "I think you two should just fuck and get it over with. She is disgustingly in love with you."_

 _"And yet she openly tells you that we should fuck. I don't get it."_

 _"Penny is a martyr and wants everyone to have the happy ending she is selfishly denying herself."_

 _"That's a bit harsh." He guided the flag pole into the hole and began to fill in the sand around the metal base._

 _"Reality is a bit harsh."_

 _"You talk so much shit about Penny ... why are you even her friend? Why were you so fixated on us all taking these shitty lifeguarding jobs together?"_

 _"For the same reason you keep me around," Nerida said as she walked with him back to her tower. "We are the inherit balance of this ternary; for some reason, we all depend on each other's outlandish personalities, and you and I are so depressing that we need all of the ridiculousness of Penny's gaudy personality to keep us from drowning ourselves."_

 _Chino laughed. "Jesus Christ, Rid, I'm not_ that _depressing, am I? I mean, I don't want to die any time soon. I have music to write."_

 _"Your narcissism is what balances your inner demons."_

 _"I think you are being unfair, like hardcore unfair." He stopped in the doorway of Nerida's tower and leaned against it, his arms crossed over his bare chest. "Deep down, you care. Somewhere in that cold heart of yours is a little girl who secretly gets excited when Santa shows up."_

 _Nerida arched an eyebrow high up on her forehead and then laughed. "I hate you so much."_

 _Chino smiled. "It's nice to know that I am still the only one who can make you laugh."_

 _Nerida could feel her cheeks beginning to grow warm. "Don't flatter yourself. It's 5am and I am delirious." She grabbed her clipboard and began to scribble absently. "So why did you bring up this who Penny trying to hook us up thing, anyway? Are you horny or some guy shit?"_

 _Chino shrugged. "I guess it's been a while since I thought about us," he replied. "I mean, we never had sex."_

 _"Please don't tell me you're_ still _a virgin. I mean, it's been almost five years since we graduated."_

 _Chino rolled his dark eyes. "You know I dated here and there."_

 _"And you know I have as well. Why are we even talking about this?"_

 _"Why did we never have sex?"_

 _"Because you are in a band. I'm sure you have had sex with Brody more than anyone else."_

 _Chino shook his head and sat on the bench next to her. "I wasn't with the band all of the time. I'm not now."_

 _Nerida sat down, left the clipboard in her lap, and looked at him. She shrugged. "I don't know, Chino. I guess we never felt compelled to be so open with each other. I guess ... it just wasn't a priority."_

 _"But why is it now? I mean, you have casual sex and date; I do the same every now and again. Why is sex something we do now but couldn't do with each other then, when we were committed to each other? I mean, I never even held you. We never made out. We hardly ever kissed ... what is wrong with us?" He laughed. "Are we not human enough for each other."_

 _Nerida stared at him for a moment. She took a deep breath and said slowly, "I have ... always wanted to be with you ... that way. You are so much more than the credit you give yourself. You are so honest, brutally, and I know without knowing that you are probably a fierce lover because you can write about it so eloquently. You are just a boy from the streets, Chino. You are a force. I don't regret our time together. But I don't think we could ever be together. You hate so many things about me, and I hate so many things about you ... the same things. Maybe that's why it never happened between us. We'd already given each other the parts we liked about ourselves ... sex is just ... sex. I could never make love to you, whatever that means. I don't think I could ever make love to anyone. I don't love anyone enough to do that."_

 _As he took her words in, he nodded. "You are seriously fucked up," he said quietly. "And ... if I can be so honest ... that is why I love you so much. I_ need _a girl like Penny."_

 _Nerida nodded sharply. "Well, she'll be here in an hour."_

 _"But everything in my being_ wants _you. Not to marry, not to cherish. Being your friend is sometimes hard because there is a very carnal attraction to you, one that is wrong. I could never use you, though, because I respect you. And, well, you know you're not a girl that can allow herself to be used by anyone. I love that about you. You don't need anyone. You don't need me. But I want you. I want you in my life, even if we despise each other. Even if you hate me. Even if you did regret our past together. I can't imagine a world without you, even if you can without me. That is my biggest secret, Nerida. I know you are so uncomfortable right now with me baring my soul to you, but I have done so so many time to you, in my poetry and my music, and you just don't fucking get it. You don't listen to anyone except yourself, and I know that. I get it. I have grown to appreciate that. You won't ever get too close to me, and I don't feel like we need to anymore. I am past that. But if I can be honest even more, when Penny tells me that we should fuck, there is a part of me that wants to take you and fuck you right there because goddammit why not? We don't give shit, so why shouldn't we? What would it really do? You would still date and I would still date, and there wouldn't be any feelings or anything holding us to one another. We already know that we can't love each other like that. But I still want to know what I missed out on. I still want to know what you feel like in your most vulnerable state ... if you could even be so vulnerable. And I'm not even asking you to fuck me ... I'm just saying that I am not as strong as you think I am, that I_ do _feel things, as a man and as a friend, and as your ex. I don't imagine us walking down the aisle or having kids ... but I sometimes remember when we were kids and you weren't so fucked up ... and I wonder what life would have been like for us if we weren't so fucked up. Maybe if we would have made love and weren't so fucked up, we would be the versions of ourselves we secretly wish we could be. But then again, maybe we weren't meant to be ... I wouldn't have my music and you wouldn't have such a hard exterior. We would probably just off each other in our red, white and blue kitchen or something because we'd be lacking the very things that make us so significant in our own skins right now. Who knows. I just know that I needed to say this because the next time Penny says we should get together, I don't want to feel so lonely. I don't want to feel like I'm being punished for never holding you properly or being affectionate to you, like a boyfriend should be. I just couldn't do it. I don't know why, but you're right. The band and my music has always been number one, and it probably always will be. I will always drink and party and write ... and I probably won't ever settle down. And in your own way, you will do the same. But I want you to know that I will always call you up and expect you to have a drink with me. I will expect you to be there in person to ignore my music. I will always look at how fucked up you are with fondness because I am just as fucked up in my own way, and that's why we work so well together. That's what I wanted to tell you, before Penny clocks in. And don't for a second think that things are going to change between us, because they won't. I will always be your friend, your ex, the one who puts way too much effort into everything but the things he should. Because I know, somewhere deep down inside, you love that about me. Though you'll never admit it. But you don't."_

 _Nerida's eyes welled up with tears. "It's not that I love it. I expect it. Two different things, you asshole."_

 _"I am just fucking good at making you cry. And laugh, but mostly at making you cry. I hate it, but I can't stop."_

 _Nerida grabbed him around the neck and pulled him to her, kissing him violently. He pulled her with much ease onto his lap, their red lifeguard attire coming together in an angry way. Chino's hands held her under the arms around the ribs forcing her against him. Nerida bit his lips as she gripped his hair with one hand and ran her thumb of the other down his throat with her nail. A splashed of copper erupted upon her tongue, and Nerida released his flesh from between her teeth, moving her lips against his. She licked at him,breathing hard into his mouth. "I hate that you make me cry," she breathed, grinding against his lap. "I hate that this is so complicated. I hate you."_

 _Chino's fingers curled around the straps of her lifeguard swimsuit and pulled them down. She slipped her arms out of the suit, her breasts exposed to him, her nipples hard. She looked down. Her breasts caressed his chest as she continued to grind on him. His chest erupted with goosebumps. As good as Chino probably was at sex (she assumed as he sang so passionately about it) she could tell he was nervous. He was not as closed off as she was, as hard as he tried. She had talked him through too many "first-times" in his life._

 _He began to kiss her under her ear, nipping here and there but gently, and his hands moved around her ribcage to her breasts where he cupped them and caressed her areolas. He kept one hand there and moved the other behind her neck, keeping from moving too far away from him._

 _"I thought you wanted to fuck me," she whispered in his ear. "You're hard as fuck. I figured your cock was big; I am pleasantly surprised."_

 _He began to chuckle into her ear, his lips brushing her skin. "I want to have fun. I think you do, too."_

 _"This isn't about fun."_

 _"Why can't it be?" He lifted his head so that he could look into her eyes. "We hate each other in real life. Why can't we be normal, in this moment, for once?"_

 _She saw the tiny droplet of blood gathering on his bottom lip from where she had bit him. She cupped his jaw and pressed her lips to his, kissing him deeply. Chino wrapped his arms fully around her, their bodies together entirely. He squeezed her, his embrace unforgiving. He then stood, Nerida keeping her legs wrapped around him, and Chino laid her down on the floor of the lifeguard tower. She stared up at him as he sat on his knees in between her legs. She brought her hand up to her face and bit the end of her middle finger, watching him. He twisted around and shut the door. Nerida giggled and brought her leg up, tugging at his hip with her foot. Chino smiled down at her. He ran his hands over her thighs, over the short red swim trunks she wore and then he moved his fingers into the swimsuit and hem of her shorts, pulling them both down the length of her legs. She was a lovely hue, a golden color wanting to be be brown, like him, blessed by the summer sun. Her tan lines were significant and alluded to her the Caucasian genes from her mother. His mother, who was Chinese, came through in the shape of his eyes, though their Mexican fathers allowed them to be so golden. Her skin was soft under his hand. She laid there, watching him closely as his brown eyes drank in her naked flesh. Chino moved over her, his hands just above her shoulders. The silver chain he always wore dangled over her face. Nerida moved her hands down his sides. She could feel the muscle he worked hard to maintain tight under his skin. She found the hem of his swim trunks and slid them down as well. For some reason, she hesitated. She was sure he was expecting her to a least peek at him, but for some reason Nerida couldn't. Instead, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him on top of her, kissing him firmly. She opened her legs and wrapped them around his waist again. She felt him slide into her with much ease. Same old thing, she mused. Except, it wasn't. It was with Chino, not some random guy she intended to get drinks out of and fuck on the mutual ground that they both needed to fuck. No, Chino had been right; there was a want here. Maybe even a need. But she could not let him see that._

 _Even though they were on the floor of her lifeguard tower, something seemed incredibly right about the moment. Chino did not fuck her, as much as he would have liked for her to believe that. Nerida realized that Chino was not capable of fucking her. They had a rhythm that they could not share with anyone else. He moved inside of her the way he sang his lyrics. He was fluid and powerful, and the passion was constantly pounding against her ear drums, or in this case, her body that was not abusive but informative. She did not realize how talkative his body was. It sang to her in a celestial way, and she felt as though she was flying, her fingers dipping into pools of stars that rippled and cooled her flesh. She couldn't move on top of him. She didn't want to dominate him. She liked staring at him, watching his facial expressions. She liked tasting his lips and catching the sweat that had formed upon his face. She liked feeling the electricity they had somehow always had between them. Excitement welled up within her to the point where she was sure she would come before he did - how was that even possible? But she maintained herself, tried to remove herself from the scene so that she could watch him crumble into her. But he didn't. He thrusted into her with his entire body, their bodies moving in sync against the floor. Her back hurt but Nerida could only think about when he was going to come. And then she realized she was almost there. She felt him throbbing within her. He was going to. Oddly, they both came together. Even odder, when he pulled her close to him and kissed her gently after they laid intertwined on the floor, tears rolled down Nerida's face and she, in a trembling voice, whispered to him, "I love you, too."_

* * *

Nerida opened her eyes. She was sure that the night had passed. She felt more alive than ever. Every cell within her was recharged. The pearl in the starfish necklace that stuck out of her flesh glowed powerfully. She stood and turned, seeing that Loki, too, was rising. Nerida walked over to him and he glanced up at her sleepily. He parted his lips to speak but she caught him off guard when she struck out at him, sending him back onto the bed.

"What the -?"

Nerida climbed over him and cut him off with her mouth, enclosing hers around his. Loki was tense under her but he allowed her to continue, laying back as she sat on his abdomen. She grabbed his wrists and pinned them over his head. Nerida grinded on him and Loki tilted his head back in pleasure. She moved down his neck, kissing and biting him, running her tongue down his skin and tasting him fully. She could feel his erection under her. Nerida sat up, straddling him, and he sat up, wrapping his arms around her. She stared coldly at him. She looked at the wall behind the head of the bed and with her hands, she conjured two long pieces of seaweed. They shot out and instantly knotted themselves around each of Loki's wrists. He remained still for a moment as he was now strapped to the wall his hands over his head, unsure how to respond. Meanwhile, Nerida stripped him of his trousers and moved up onto him, moving herself onto his erection. Loki immediately became distraction from his confines as he gasped in pleasure. Nerida thrusted onto him, wrapping her hands around his throat and squeezing tightly. His mouth opened as he gasped for breath, but she did not pay him any attention. Nerida could only entertain the pleasure from which he was giving her as she pounded against him. He was helpless under her as he should be; as he always had been.

Then the whisper came. She was sure she might vomit - and she did, in the form of words. "Tom."

Loki's eyes widened and he shook his head so that Nerida's hands would be forced away. It took him a moment as her grip was tight. She would not let go. Loki bucked under her, catching her off-guard and Nerida released her grip around his throat. Loki sputtered for a moment and then eyed her. "What did you say?"

Nerida winced. "I ... I said 'Tom.' I don't know why I said it ... it just came out."

"Nerida?" he asked, but not to her. He was speaking to someone else. Nerida leaned forward and began to kiss him. He kissed her back. It was different this time, the way her tongue moved against his. Her motions were softer. She moved in a more humanistic way. When she opened her eyes and Loki opened his, he saw her pupils and the white of her scleras; he took in each of the emerald shades of her irises as she looked down at him. "It is you ..." he whispered. "Nerida."

Tears began to brim on her lash line. "Oh Tom," she said quietly. Nerida closed her eyes. Her teeth came together, a look of strain overcame her face. She opened her eyes. They were both black as pitch. A smirk broke out across Nerida's face. "I see," she said, her tone harsh. "It is true ... you are ... weak."

Loki gave her a look of befuddlement. "What is this?"

"This is exactly what I thought it was," Nerida said, and she nipped at his neck and smelled his skin. She dug her nails into his side and Loki groaned.

"That is enough now," he commanded. "Get off of me, and untie my wrists."

Nerida moved off of him and stared as he looked at her expectantly. "I am sorry, creator, but I will not untie you. I have charmed the bindings so that you cannot duplicate yourself to assist with the knots. You will remain here while I carry out your mission."

Loki's eyes widened. "Wait - what?!" he seethed. "Nerida, I command you to release me at once!"

"I promised you that no harm would befall you during the cleanse. I am keeping my word. You will be safe here."

"You will listen to me."

"I will protect my creator," she snarled. "You cannot into battle. You are weak. You have become undone by a mortal. How will you survive against the Avengers? While they are destructible, even you would not last against them because you have become distracted by your own escapades. You are just as fallible as them now. I cannot have you messing up everything we have fought so hard to create. You have left me no choice but to continue on with this mission - without you." She turned and began to walk towards the sea.

"Nerida, you cannot do this!" Loki cried out at her, struggling against the seaweed. "You don't know what you're doing!"

"Why Loki, yes I do," she said darkly over her shoulder. "I am delivering you the world, as you wish."


	10. Horizons

**Chapter Ten.**

It was in the wee hours of the morning that Chino opened his eyes, blinking rapidly. His back hurt but it was not an unfamiliar pain. He slowly turned his head to the side. Penny was curled up next to him. His flannel shirt was draped over her and she clung to it in her fetal position. She hugged her knees tightly, her facial features relaxed as she breathed in and out in a smooth, rhythmic way. He blinked slowly as he watched her. He felt heavy and distant. She came in and out of focus. He rubbed his eyes and noticed how plush the material felt under him. He was on the floor, he knew; the ceiling was high above him, farther than he could reach. But the ceiling did not look like his. He was not in his place, he realized. With every ounce of energy within him, Chino picked himself up and sat up. The silver chain was cold against his chest. He glanced down. He was topless, obviously, as Penny was wrapped up in his shirt; he was still in his black Dickies shorts, tube socks and black Vans. How odd - he generally took his shoes off before sleeping, even if that meant everything else stayed on. He looked around.

There were low voices coming from around the hallway. There was a faint glow casting blue and white shadows across the carpeting. He knew the voices had to belong to Tony Stark and Thor. Why they were up so early, he was unsure. How he managed to be awake currently was beyond him. Chino dropped his hands to the carpet, feeling the fibers under his palms and he saw a few glass tumblers strewn about, overturned, all drained of their contents. The steel barf bucket was on its side near the couch; it, too, was empty and appeared to be unused. Groggily, he turned his head to the couch and saw Steve laying upon it with his legs crossed and his hands behind his head. Chino thought that he was asleep until Steve slowly turned his head and stared down at Chino.

"Good morning," said Steve quietly.

"Hey man," Chino replied. He ran a hand through his dark hair. "What time is it?"

Steve glanced at his watch. "4:47am."

"Fuck." Chino ran his hands over his face. "Dude, what happened?"

Steve smiled politely. "You all started talking about the mission and began to add the alcohol on top of that. You all drank and drank and drank ... until you passed out."

Chino looked at Penny. "She was first?"

Steve nodded. "Yeah. You were second."

Chino chuckled to himself. "What a sorry night." Shaking his head, he said, "I hope I didn't do or say anything too stupid. It has been a while since I've passed out like that."

Steve shrugged. "It has been a very emotional night for everyone. I am not offended. If I was, I would have left this group a long time ago." Now Steve chuckled. "You said a lot last night."

"What do you mean 'a lot'?"

Steve sat up and rested his elbows on his knees. "Well, you were quite fixated on the idea of killing Loki. You were mad that you let Nerida go along with Tom. And then you passed out but you spoke a lot in your sleep."

Chino gave him a quizzical look. "I talked in my sleep?"

Steve nodded. "You were mumbling, but it was coherent. Kind of surprising."

"Shit ... I am sorry if I was loud, man. I probably snored, too."

Steve shook his head. "I have slept through a lot. It's not a big deal. But I did hear you say some things that I'm sure you have never said aloud ... or perhaps that you wouldn't want Penny to hear."

Chino glanced down at Penny. She seemed so comfortable in her ball. Shakily, he stood up, stretched his arms out and then padded across to the large windows of Tony's mansion that overlooked the ocean. He touched his fingertips to the glass. It was cool against his skin. The sky was dark though Chino could make out the edges of clouds overhead. The moon's rays illuminated the glossy ocean surface. The swells were small and calm, rippling the milky white rays that shone down upon the serene surface. Stars dotted the skies, glinting in a peaceful rhythm similar to Penny's breathing. He sighed, fogging the glass for a moment.

"You spoke about Nerida," Steve said quietly. He now stood beside Chino, his hands in his pockets. He stared out the window, too.

Chino hesitated a moment. "I, uh ... I dreamt about her last night." Nearby, the leaves on a palm moved ever so slightly in the gentle ocean breeze. "Except, it wasn't really a dream. It was a memory." He turned his head and looked at Steve, who continued to stare out the window.

"I know you said that you two had a past," Steve remarked.

"I did."

Steve turned to him, looked back towards the whispers in the hall, and then returned his gaze to Chino. "I guess you understand that even as the Avengers, we are feeling quite vulnerable right now. We are used to guns and soldiers and explosions ... and what Loki has cooked up this time, well, it really has us thrown. We could evacuate the entire city, but - would anyone really go? Would the mayor or governor or whomever we contacted actually take our word for it? I mean, maybe that's what this is, a big bluff. Maybe Loki is just as lost as we are. But the fact that he could change your friend ... the fact that my shield cannot shield the entire west coast, and Thor's hammer cannot stop a wave, and Iron Man can only carry a couple of people out of here at a time ... well, maybe we aren't as heroic as we thought."

"How could you have known?" Chino replied softly. "Just a few days ago, everything in my world was one hundred percent normal. Nerida hated me, Penny was gushing over my band, the waves were normal ... and now my best friend is trying to destroy everything. I'm here in this house, a house I have never been to, drank, passed out and woke up on some billionaire's living room floor. It's hardcore, man. Surreal. I have always prided myself in keeping it together. By maintaining my emotions. But I can honestly say that I don't know anymore. I don't know what any of this means."

"You don't have to, Chino. None of us do. It's all in the way we handle it."

Chino stared back at Penny. "She isn't doing too well. Her color is different."

"It's probably shock."

Chino smiled to himself, remembering. "You know, Penny has been the only thing keeping us afloat. I owe her a lot, especially for my sanity. She has put up with a lot of bullshit from us. She laughs and smiles and tells us wholeheartedly that it's going to be okay ... that we're going to be okay." He paused. "But I don't think she believes it anymore."

Steve eyed Penny and then returned his gaze to Chino. "You're a lifeguard ... do you work out?"

Chino nodded. "I usually run in the mornings before my shift."

"Do you want to go for a run right now? Wake up a bit?"

Slightly taken aback by this, Chino nodded slowly. "Okay."

Steve led Chino down the stairs that took them through the garage. Despite the darkness, Chino could see the outlines of an array of expensive cars. He dismissed them as the cool morning breeze hit his chest and caused him to break out in goosebumps as he and Steve began to jog off of the elaborately embellished patio and onto the soft sand of the beach below the house. They jogged in silence for a few minutes. The sky was still dark but behind the horizon peeked a very faint white light Chino and Steve knew was the ever approaching sun. The waves lapped the shore off to their right, the salty sea mist filling their lungs with every breath they took. Chino normally felt at ease by this; for some reason, he was tense.

"I wanted to speak with you in private, Chino," Steve said finally as they jogged on. "Because in some way, you may be the key to all of this mess."

Chino's fists clenched as he continued to swing his arms as he jogged.

"I figured being out here was safer."

"What is it, Steve?" Chino asked impatiently.

"You and Nerida have a past; may I ask as to how extensive it is?"

"That depends on your definition of 'extensive.'"

"Well, did you court her? Were there any plans for a future together?"

Chino cocked an eyebrow and side-glanced him. "Look Steve, you come from a time when guys did shit like that to women, and women wanted shit like that done for them. You lived in a fairytale world."

Steve rolled his eyes impatiently. "Do you really want me to give you a history lesson right now?"

"I'm just saying, things have changed. Nerida isn't the kind of girl who wants you to hold a door open or anything; she is aggressive and dominant, and in a way, so am I. We are both determined in our own ways. We knew this early on and we tried to make a relationship out of nothing. No, I don't think I ever saw us getting married ... she would have killed me first, I'm sure."

"So ... you ... dated for a while?"

Chino now looked at him closely. "Are you asking in your reserved way if we ever fucked?"

Steve was disgusted by the word. "Yes, in a much kinder way. Were you intimate?"

"Not when we were dating."

Steve nodded slowly.

"That's a thing now, you know; people fuck their friends to release tension and shit. That's what I dreamt about last night, Steve. I dreamt about the time that Nerida and I first had sex."

Steve said nothing.

"As much as I know we can never be compatible and nothing will ever happen between us, it was one of the most satisfying moments of my life. I have had sex with other women before, probably less than what Nerida thinks. But as casual as we were, and even though she probably never gives it a second thought, feeling her ... being with her in that way was so ... I can't explain it."

Steve gave him a sympathetic look. "What you are describing to me doesn't sound casual at all."

"It wasn't love making, Steve."

"How do you know?"

"Because I know."

"I think your body is telling you something different. And I think that is exactly what we need right now to win Nerida back."

Chino started to slow. "I knew you weren't focused on maintaining your 'superhero physique'. You want something from me."

Steve slowed with him until they were walking across the sand. "Do you think in any fiber of your being that maybe Nerida feels something like this, too?"

Chino shrugged and stopped, running his hands through his hair. "Probably not. She is in love with Tom. I know she is. The way she talked about him ... how different she became. She was never like that with me."

"Tom is Loki. Remember that. Loki is the God of Mischief. She is under a spell."

Chino stared directly into Steve's eyes, his brow furrowing. "I don't know anything about any god of mischief, but I do know Nerida. Nerida was _not_ under any spell when she was with Tom. She started making advances with me the night she came to the Shack alone, without Tom. She bought us shots of Jameson. She said she wanted to have fun. That's Nerida's code word for me." He placed his hands in his shorts pockets, kicked some sand around and looked away uncomfortably. "After the first time we had sex, we told each other it couldn't happen again. But then it did one night after a show. It was the first time Nerida ever sang with me. I was feeling super shitty because I had a really bad cold, but I didn't want to cancel. I asked her to do backing vocals and she ended up doing most of the work. I was so entranced. Her voice ... the way she commands the audience ... she commanded me, Steve. We grabbed each other on stage. People believed it was a part of the act, but it wasn't. She made me hotter than hell. Afterwards, we went back into the wannabe dressing room area of this club called Poseidon - that's where we played the show that night - and I grabbed her. I wanted to fuck her so bad. I was aggressive because I was mad. I was mad at her being the way she was. I was mad because she flirted with everyone and she flirted with me on stage, and yet she kissed another guy during a break. I was just so pissed, Steve, that I grabbed her and we kissed hard and I was squeezing her too tight. And then somewhere in between her biting me and me squeezing her, we both just changed. We slowed down and we touched each other like we were touching human flesh for the first time - not like on her boobs or anything; I touched her face and she ran her hands over my chest. Then we kissed in a more reserved way. Then suddenly, we're having sex and I remember her laughing at some point - I think I accidentally bumped her with my elbow, and when she laughed it was like gold. Nerida never laughs ... but I made her laugh. She laughs a lot when we have sex, and it is never malicious. She just ... laughs. After that night, we never talked about it. It has only ever happened a few times. I thought it was going to happen the other night but Tom showed up. I saw them on the dance floor right after my set. The guitars were still fading out, I was swinging the microphone by the cord, and a strobe light just so happened to hit them right when I was looking, and he kissed her. That motherfucker. It was like they were in a spotlight. I felt like he had punched through my chest. I hate feeling like that. It doesn't make any sense ... I just fucking hate it." Chino crossed his arms over his chest. "Penny doesn't know. She doesn't know anything, really. She slept over at my place the last couple of nights, mostly because I feel bad about her being alone ... I mean, I feel bad in general. She really likes me, Steve."

"Do you like her?"

Chino gave a half-shrug. "I don't know, man. I mean, I should. She has always been there for me, especially when Nerida wasn't. Penny laughs all of the time. She is so positive and pretty and she has a heart of gold."

"I can tell."

Chino nodded in agreement. "I really should have married her already, Steve. I really should start thinking about more than my band and what the fuck I am going to do with my life, but ... in some weird way, I don't want to hurt Nerida. I don't want to marry Penny and be unhappy because Nerida isn't there. It's stupid. I need to just stop thinking about Nerida, but I do."

Steve smiled. "You love her, Chino."

"It can't be, Steve. That's like me saying I love poison. Nerida is poison ... as much as I hate the fucker, Tom sure picked the right girl. Nerida has enough fire in her to ignite the sun. She is a physical sea of pain ... and now look at her. I should have stepped in and did something. I should have said something."

"What could you have done?"

"I should have taken her home that night. I shouldn't have let Tom kiss her and take her to the hotel. I would have regretted it though; she would have made my life a living hell, I'm sure. But I feel like maybe there was something I could have done."

"There is something you can do, Chino. You can still save Nerida."

"How? I don't have any super power or anything. Plus, she already tried to kill me," he chuckled corrosively. "There isn't a goddamn thing I can do."

"Yes there is," Steve said firmly. "The fact that you don't have any super power is what gives you the advantage. Chino," he continued austerely, "you know that if we go up against Nerida ... we will be fighting to destroy that Mind Stone ... at any cost. If we go up against her ... we may not be able to save her."

Chino gritted his teeth behind his lips.

"Chino, if we have a chance even for a moment to save Nerida, you are going to have to talk her down. You are going to have to use every card in your deck; memories, desires, groveling - whether it's true or not - to sway her back to reality. If she can bend, even slightly, to what you are saying, we may have a shot of brining your friend home."

Chino remained quiet for a moment. "So ... you're asking me to betray her feelings in hopes that I can sway her."

"I am asking you to be a hero, Chino. Save everyone ..."

"Lie to her."

"Is it really lying? You feel things for her."

"I feel things for her ... but how do I know if I can commit? I've walked this road before and it has left me nothing but confusion and anger. She knows this."

"You don't have to do anything more than to find the part of Nerida you know is somewhere deep inside of the thing she has become. That's all I'm asking of you." Steve moved closer to Chino and placed a hand on his bare shoulder. "It isn't a pretty lifestyle, but it is significant. You should know ... you already know how to use your voice. Use it on her."

Chino watched him for a moment and then shrugged out of his grip. Staring solemnly at the sand, Chino moved past him and slowly walked down the berm. He thought about Penny and how terrible this was going to be for her. He would crush her heart, he already knew. He thought about all of the times he wanted to say something to Nerida, something honestly sweet; he thought about how conflicted his heart was in regards to her. He also thought about if anything he would say to her would make any difference to her. The entire world depended on him now.

"Chino," said Steve, as he watched Chino moving away from him, "you don't have to be scared; we will be right there with you, and we will protect you."

Chino turned around, tears causing his brown eyes to glint. Aggressively, he said, "I am not afraid to die, Steve!" He turned away again. "Drowning has never frightened me. I'm a lifeguard for Christ's sake; drowning has always been an option. I have come to peace with death. I'm not scared if Nerida hears right through my bullshit lines ... I'm scared there won't be any emotion reciprocated at all." As a tear slipped down his cheek, Chino's eyes followed the sand over the berm. It was dry and cold. As his eyes continued to follow the sand, he noticed that it became darker as it was wet from the tide. He continued to follow it, waiting patiently for the white foam to wash upon the shore ... but it never came. Chino hastily wiped his cheek. His heart began to race in his chest as he took a step forward, then another, his eyes searching furiously ahead of him.

Eying him curiously, Steve called out, "Chino, are you okay?"

Chino's lips parted. He suddenly turned around to Steve. The night was quiet until his words interrupted the silence: "We need to move - _now_."

Steve's expression became dark. "What's wrong?"

"The tide -"

"What about it?" Steve demanded.

"- _it's gone_!" Chino cried out, throwing his hands out towards the sea-less beach.

Steve's eyes widened. "Run!"

They broke out across the sand, running at full speed towards Tony's mansion. Steve pulled ahead with much ease, Chino looking back over his shoulder to see if anything was coming. It was too dark to tell. But the fact that the only noise that Chino could hear was his breathing as he bolted across the sand and the soft breeze through the long palm branches frightened him. No caw from the gulls; no lapping of the waves upon the sand; no chime from buoys bobbing in the current because there was no current. It was unnatural for the beach to be so quiet.

The lights in the living room of the mansion where Penny slept were brighter now. Both Steve and Chino could see Thor and Tony standing near the windows that overlooked the beach. Steve and Chino began to shout up at them, waving their arms frantically in hopes of grasping their attention. After a moment, they saw Tony's head turn towards them, and then he peered closer to the window and he began to point down at them, causing Thor to look as well. They disappeared from the window.

As Steve and Chino neared the patio, a light came on and Tony and Thor came running through the patio door from the garage.

"Where hell the have you been?" Tony demanded.

"We need to leave immediately," Steve hollered, slowing as he approached the gate to the patio.

"The water is gone," Chino added, coming up behind him. "I can't tell how far out, but it's gone."

"Nerida," said Tony, squinting into the darkness. He motioned them into the house where they all ascended the stairwell back up into the living room. Penny was still curled up and asleep, though she has been moved to the couch where a proper flannel blanket was lain over her.

"Jarvis," Tony called out, leading them through the living room, back into the area where the blue and white lights had cascaded shadows across the beige carpeting. The floor overlooked a large opened area that was a lab where chrome pipping and tubes and mechanical arms and microscopes - the whole shebang - sat a few feet below them. Chino stopped at the railing, observing the scene as he had never been this far into the house; his hands gripped the cool railing as Thor, Steve and Tony walked down the short metal staircase that led to the lab floor. "Jarvis," Tony said again, walking to a projected screen and moving his fingers across it, accessing information as though he was touching a computer monitor that was suspended in the air by nothingness. "I need you tell give me an ETA regarding impact from this ocean wave that is generating."

"Of course, sir," came the pleasant voice of Jarvis throughout the house.

Chino's eyes wide, he glanced around to see if Jarvis was actually a person, but he never showed.

"Sir, currently, no ETA can be established."

Tony looked up in puzzlement. "Are you saying you cannot calculate the ETA?"

"I am saying that there is nothing with which to calculate an estimated time of impact; the water flow is currently traveling in a vertical formation."

Tony, Thor and Steve eyed each other in confusion. "Vertical?" Thor asked aloud.

"Yes, sir, vertically," Jarvis confirmed.

"Like a water spout?" Chino inquired, stepping slowly down the three steps that were the metal staircase.

Jarvis was quiet for a moment and then information began to pop up on the screen before Tony. Tony began to scan it furiously. "In a way, yes," Jarvis replied. "It appears the water is collecting upward. If and when released, the water will move at a catastrophic velocity along the western seaboard, creating a wall of water that will reach as far inland as Las Vegas, Nevada, depending on if it continues to collect."

"Are there any signs of it slowing?" Steve asked towards the ceiling.

"The rate is constant, currently."

"Do we know what is generating this power?" Thor asked.

"The power is being derived from the Mind Stone, one of the six Infinity Stones," Jarvis replied.

"Jarvis, can you locate the nearest alien presence ... outside of Thor, that is," Tony said, winking playfully at Thor, who rolled his eyes.

"I can detect two," Jarvis stated. "One life form is located 1.86 miles off of the coast. The other is located atop the U.S. Bank Tower in Downtown Los Angeles."

"Right," Tony answered. He whirled around to face his comrades. "So, we need to handle this right away. That water cannot drop. If it does, we are all royally fucked." He looked around. "Any ideas?"

"You guys need to evacuate the city," Chino vehemently jumped in. "There is no way Los Angeles is prepared to handle a wave of that size. We barely have proper tsunami warning signs - and this Jarvis dude is telling us that this wave will reach all the way to Vegas - that is some bullshit."

"Even if we alert the public, the mass hysteria will create a whole other magnitude of problems," Steve remarked in Chino's direction as he crossed his arms over his broad chest.

"So you're saying that you're going to let the millions of people between Malibu and Vegas drown?" Chino snapped. "You're not even going to give them a fighting chance?"

"What I'm saying, Chino, is that I have a plan," Steve replied firmly, "one which I started to divulge to you earlier. We may not need to alert anyone at all. Everyone may be clocking out as usual come 5pm."

Chino narrowed his gaze at Steve darkly. "And what if it doesn't work?"

Steve stared right back at him. "Then we use all of our resources to save as many lives as we can. And we pray."

"Praying isn't going to do jack-shit," Tony interjected. "We need an actual plan."

Steve turned to him. "And I have one. You just have to trust me."

"What is your plan, Steve? You must inform us with haste; Loki will be making his move soon," Thor stated.

Steve nodded. "I will take Penny inland and have her head to higher ground. When she is safe, I will confront Loki and keep him busy while you, Tony and Chino head out to where Nerida is. Chino may have a way to reason with Nerida. If my estimate is accurate, we may only end up dealing with Loki. As soon as you contain her, join me in the city to apprehend Loki."

"I will transport my brother to Asgard and find out how he could have taken the Mind Stone - again," Thor said.

"What the fuck is Chino going to do?" Tony asked hotly.

Steve looked between Tony and Chino. "Convince Nerida that none of this is worth it."

Tony and Thor gave each other quick side glances. Chino turned away, sighing in exasperation. After a moment, Tony broke the silence. "All right, what are you assholes waiting for - suit up! We have one chance to do this."

They all left the lab, Tony turning out the lights as he jogged after them. When they were in the living room gathering their things, Chino padded over to Penny, who was still asleep on the couch. He crouched next to her and placed a hand on her exposed shoulder, gently shaking her. She began to blink rapidly, turning her head towards Chino. When she saw him, she smiled. She rubbed her eyes and looked around. Her smile faded. Chino felt a lump form on the back of his throat.

"We're not a your apartment, are we?" she asked softly.

"No, we're not. We're at Tony's."

"I dreamt that none of this was real. I dreamt that we were eating take out and watching JAWS on Blu-Ray."

Chino chuckled quietly. "I love JAWS."

"I know you do," Penny replied. She sat up on her elbows as Captain America and Thor came into the room, Thor dangling Miljnor at his side and Captain America strapping his shield to his arm. "Chino, what's going on?"

Chino looked back over his shoulder. His heart sank. "Listen Penny, something really bad is happening ... and I need you to go with Captain America."

"Go with him where?" she asked fearfully. "What's going on?"

Chino ran his hand over his goatee as he tried to find the words. "It's Nerida. She is going to send a wave big enough to destroy everything," he replied with much pain in his tone. "So you need to go with Captain America so he can take you somewhere safe."

Penny sat up quickly and positioned herself fully before him. "What about you?" she demanded, staring straight into his eyes. "What are you going to do?"

Chino took her hands and held them tightly within his. "I am going to be fine. I have to go with Thor and Iron Man ... we are going to try to stop Nerida."

"But how? You don't have any powers," Penny said, her lower lip trembling uncontrollably.

"I won't need powers, Penny. I have to tell Nerida some things ... some things that will hopefully make her remember who she is. You know Nerida ... she is stubborn as hell. She only listens to one person, Pen. Me. And I'm hoping that ... our past will make her realize that all of this isn't worth it. That maybe ... we can start over again."

Penny searched his face. A tear slipped down her cheek. "Oh," she said. "I see."

"Penny," he said softly and reached for her face, but Penny moved off of the couch. She took Captain America's hand as he help her away from the couch. Chino stood and turned to face them.

"Don't worry, Chino. I will make sure Penny is taken care of," Captain America said in his most earnest tone.

Chino said nothing. He grabbed his flannel shirt from the couch and put it on, buttoning the buttons hastily.

Iron Man walked up, fully suited. "Are we ready?" he asked the group.

Everyone nodded. Penny held Captain America's hand tightly.

"Well ma'am, we should get going," Captain America said to Penny. To everyone else he said, "Keep your communicators on. Remember, once you have apprehended Nerida, help me take down Loki."

"We will be there as soon as possible," Thor assured him.

Captain America and Penny turned to leave. Penny looked back at Chino one last time.

"Penny," Chino said.

She stared at him.

"Do whatever it takes to stay alive," he said.

Penny did not respond. She left the house with Captain America.

Iron Man, Thor and Chino headed down towards the garage. Iron Man and Thor began to converse about who was going to have to carry Chino. As they walked through the garage towards the patio doors, Chino stopped and looked into the darkness. "Hey guys," he called to them. Both Iron Man and Thor stopped. "Neither of you have to carry me," he continued. "Tony, I need the keys to your R8."

Iron Man stood there for a second and then laughed obnoxiously. "You're joking, right? You want the keys to my Audi. My Audi doesn't have keys ... noob."

"Joking? Right now? Are you fucking kidding me?"

"You must be," Iron Man said, taking a step towards him. "That is my _baby._ No one touches my baby except me."

"If you want to carry my ass for the next two miles, fine. But if you want to get there quickly, I can drive below you guys and allow you to move at your own speed."

Thor looked at Iron Man. "He gives a valid point."

Iron Man punched and knocked through a concrete slab near him. " _Fine_. Take the goddamn Audi." He clunked out of the garage with his metal hands balled into fists. Thor followed, shaking his head. "Jarvis, guide our guest, please ... in the Audi."

"Yes sir," chimed Jarvis in Iron Man's ear.

The Audi moved slowly through the garage door outside of the patio and onto the soft sand. Through the windshield, Chino watched as Iron Man took off from the ground, his repulsors ablaze as they lifted him. Thor began to spin Miljnor in his hand.

"I swear to God, Chino, if you wreck my car, _I_ will drown you myself."

His hand tight around the wheel, Chino smirked. "Don't worry, Tony. I got this."

"Sir, do be aware of the Redondo submarine canyon. I will guide you along it, but you must take caution; the floor is not as stable as it is on the beach," Jarvis chimed in the cab of the car.

As Iron Man took off, he groaned into the communicator, which also sounded in the car, "Dammit Jarvis, this night just gets more and more depressing." He and Thor took off. Chino revved the engine, shifted the Audi into gear and slammed on the gas pedal, launching the car across the beach towards the wet sand. " _Woooooooooooooooohooooooooo!_ " he cried out as he sped across the sand.

"Please stop having so much fun," came Iron Man's voice again.

"Tony, you have got to try this sometime!" Chino hollered.

"The next time your bestie decides to wipe out the city, I will make sure this is the _first_ thing I do."

Chino laughed.

The drive was not as fun after a while. The tires began to stick in the sand. Visibility was also trying. The car pummeled shells and rocks, hopped over larger rocks and collected large strands of seaweed. Chino slowed the vehicle and searched the skies for Iron Man and Thor. He could see off in the distance the glow of Iron Man's repulsors. He glanced outside the driver's side window. Dead fish lay scattered about. Sand sharks, crabs, other mollusks, and a variety of anemones littered the floor. It was a truly odd scene, Chino realized. There was a time in which he had wanted to obtain his diver's license and scuba dive for recreation. He snorkeled every now and again. He had wanted to explore the wild life at his beach, to see what lived just below his tower in an effort to better appreciate it and understand. While his heart was with his music, he had always had a soft spot for the water. Nerida brought that out in him. He had been to the beach plenty while she surfed; he would swim or skateboard, when he was younger. He was never good at surfing, even though he tried. He was excellent at swimming though. He enjoyed the leisure of it, which is why he snorkeled. There was something about it that made him feel connected, unlike surfing. Perhaps it was because he was actually within the ecology and not simply skimming the surface of it. He could see the eyes of the creatures and they could look at him. He could watch the billowing of their fins as they cruised the currents; he could float in those moments alongside them while both parties enjoyed the temperature and the peace that swimming brought out in all walks of life. However, being within the ecology the way he was was now was unlike anything he could have ever imagined. This was too close. He imagined that this was an exact replication of what was to come. Carcasses, drowned victims, bodies of various colors and sizes ... it would start here on the beach and move inland. Soon, their ecology would be his. His knuckles whitened as he strangled the steering wheel. He had to find Nerida soon.

Overhead, Iron Man slowed as Jarvis locked in on the alien presence on the ocean floor. Thor also noticed something as he and Miljnor plummeted towards the earth again. Iron Man descended and landed next to Thor, who had disturbed the sand significantly upon his landing. They stood before a giant dome-like structure made of rock and coral and seaweed. It was a structure that looked unlike anything either of them had ever seen. A giant circular rock lay before it, apparently blocking the entranceway.

Iron Man reached out and touch the rock, his metal fingers scraping against the barnacled surface. "This is some ... interesting shit."

Thor observed it closely with his blue eyes, full of concern and wonder. "This is entirely unlike my brother," he said to Iron Man, turning around to search the shelf for the Audi. "While I am unsure as to what we shall find in here, I am also wary about having Chino assist us in this conquest. He cannot withstand the force of this wave."

"Yeah, neither can we," Iron Man reminded him. "I think I have an idea as to where _Captain, our Captain_ was going with this, but it still makes me nervous."

"So, what shall our plan be if theirs should fail?"

"I fly the kid out to safety, you deal with the sea bitch until I get back."

Thor shook his head. "Tony, you are aware that safety does not exist in this equation. I find it irksome that neither you nor Steve seem to realize that if we fail, everything is gone. Unless humans suddenly grow gills and learn to withstand such a force as this wave ... everyone is dead."

Iron Man placed his hands on his hips and turned away, searching the bleak horizon for the car. Suddenly, faint headlights glowed above the sand line. "Thor, I actually do realize that. It may not seem like it, but I do. It's just hard to realize that all of this is being held up by our shoulders. It makes one feel ... crazy."

"Crazy?"

"Yes, crazy. We all must be a little crazy, right? We keep signing up for this shit." He turned around to Thor again. "I mean, at least you were born a god. Me, I made a suit and volunteered myself for this shit. I could be sitting out on a private island somewhere, snorting coke and banging chicks and wiping my ass with hundred dollar bills. And yet ... for some reason, I am here, right now, determining the fate of a million people, most of whom aren't even awake yet. Most of whom probably don't even deserve it, but for some reason, whom I seem to think deserve a chance to have another day here on this planet."

Thor considered this with a nod. "Being a god is hard. Playing one is even harder."

"Yeah, too many autographs to sign."

Thor smirked as they both watched the Audi pull up. Seaweed trailed from it. Sand was splattered across the hood. Iron Man noticed a substantial amount of tar lining the sides right above the tires. He cringed at the sight.

Chino opened the door. He wasn't looking at them but at the structure. His mouth hung open, his eyes wide as he took the sight in. "That ... is not normal."

"We are certain she is here," Thor said. "We will destroy this rock which has blocked our way in, and then you will follow us in. From there, you can do whatever it is you came to do, but if anything goes wrong, Tony will take you away to safety."

Chino shut the door to the mangled Audi and walked past them towards the structure. "I don't know if you saw what was going down on the ground here, but there is no safety," he said breathlessly. His hand touched the rock. It was cold and moist and jagged.

"Stand back, Chino," Iron Man commanded. As soon as Chino backed away, Iron Man blasted the rock apart with a ray from his uni-beam projection gun which appeared from his chest plate. The rock burst apart, sending particles every which way. Thor held up his cape, shielding himself and Chino, though neither of them took their eyes away from the scene. Once the rock and sand settled, Iron Man gave them a nod, and he and Thor led Chino into a dark passage that had been carved out of the rock. Fully alert, all three men slowly made their way down the passage, Thor armed with Miljnor and Iron Man with is hands at the ready, his repulsor beams illuminating their path.

"All right Nerida, the jig is up," Iron Man called out, his mechanical voice echoing throughout the hall. "We are not going to harm you. In fact, we brought you a little gift. I think you will either be girlish-ly blissful or go into psycho-bitch mode depending on your feelings for him, which is acceptable. Just know that if you work with us, no harm will come to him."

Both Thor and Chino shot Iron Man a look of disgust.

"Are you kidding me?" Chino whispered harshly.

"It's just words, kid," Iron Man retorted quietly. "Play along."

"I don't like this," Thor muttered in their direction. "Something is wrong."

A faint laugh echoed down the passage from the chamber before them. Chino, Iron Man and Thor instantly halted as they listened to the chilling laughter. Thor gripped Miljnor tightly and then bolted down the passage, Iron Man and Chino dumbfounded by this. "Thor!" they called out and began to sprint after him.

As Thor entered the chamber, he saw before him a large bed draped in purple. Upon it laid Loki. He was in his casual wear, a green and black tunic with trousers. His boots sat beside the bed. His hands appeared to be bound by large, thick strands of sea plants that held him captive by the wall. Loki smirked at him as he approached. Glaring down at him with fire in his eyes, Thor punched Loki in the face so hard that his clothing muted a for second and then came back entirely. Blood trickled from his nose, though his playful smile did not falter.

"Surprised brother?"

Thor roared, "This isn't a fucking game anymore, Loki!"

"My, my, we are using the offensive Earth language now, I see," Loki teased. He looked down the length of his body and saw Iron Man and Chino running up, each of them taking in the scene with much confusion. "Oh, and you brought the gang. How lovely."

"Well isn't this some twisted shit," Iron Man remarked, removing his helmet. He gave Loki a wink. "No offense, but I have been caught in more compromising positions, Loki. You are obviously a novice at this."

Loki leered at him.

"Where the fuck is Nerida?" Chino demanded.

Loki sized up Chino in a swift glance. "You are the boy from the band." He looked at Thor. "What the hell is he doing here?"

"His presence is none of your concern," Thor growled at Loki. "Where is Nerida?"

"You should really get him out of here," Loki remarked. "This won't be a safe place very soon."

"Enough games, Loki!" Thor roared again.

"Obviously you haven't been outside much," Iron Man said, stepping towards Loki, "but there is going to be a catastrophe unlike any other. And even though you are some kind of god, I am fairly certain even you won't last when this entire place is mowed over by a massive wave."

"Is this what you want, Loki?" Thor demanded of him. "Is this the kingdom you envisioned? If your plan comes through, everything will cease to exist! You will drown everything, kill all life on this planet. And who will kneel to you then?"

Loki's lips tightened as the muscles around his lips began to twitch. He lashed out towards Thor, still bound by the seaweed. "Do you think this is what I want?" he cried, "What I sought after? Do you think my plan was to be deceived by my own creation and left here to rot amongst the devastation?"

"She left you?" Iron Man repeated.

"Yes, you insufferable peon! Do you think I did this to myself? She tricked me into thinking that she loved me ... she left me here because I was not carrying out the plan fast enough."

"What exactly was the plan?" Thor asked.

Loki laid his head back onto the pillow, tears forming in his angry eyes. "Thor, when you banished me, you gave me the passage to infect someone. I stole the Mind Stone back. I used it to infect Nerida to do my bidding. To keep you all busy while I would work on calling this world into submission. The original plan was to find someone strong enough to withstand the hold of the Mind Stone, have them wreak enough havoc to destroy the Avengers and scare the rest into submission, and I would then claim the throne. Whether I kept the person on as my general or destroy them would be left up to the situation ... but everything changed when I met Nerida."

"What do you mean everything changed when you met Nerida?" Chino asked.

Loki looked at him, his lips now playful again. "Ah yes, you're still here. Right, you would know, wouldn't you?"

"What the fuck did you do to her? Nerida wouldn't do any of this without your influence," Chino yelled.

"Of course Nerida _couldn't_ do any of this _without_ the power of the Mind Stone. But, through our passion and short time together, Nerida _chose_ this burden to bare. She turned the day that girl called her. The day that she said goodbye to you."

Chino thought for a moment. _Nerida said she was going on an adventure with Tom_ ...

"Yes, you remember," Loki taunted him. "Nerida was tired of living such a simplistic life. She needed something more, something only I could give to her. She couldn't deal with the ignorance and self-destruction of you humans, she needed something from the gods - something that only _I_ gave her."

"Fuck you, man! You made her choose this! You made her choose you!"

Loki stared directly at him, his eyes glowing intensely. "Come now, Chino ... what are you more angered by, the fact that your beloved is about to destroy the world, or the fact that the woman you thought could possibly love you chose _me_ instead?"

Chino rushed at him, to which Iron Man threw out his arm and held him back with much ease. "Let me go, Tony!" Chino growled as he tried to break free from Iron Man's grasp. Iron Man looked at Thor.

"Can we hurry this up?"

Thor glared down at Loki. "Brother, you have proven your point." Thor looked back up at Iron Man and Chino. "Please, can you give us a moment?"

Iron Man shook his head. "Thor, we don't have - "

" _Please_ ," Thor contested hotly. "I need to speak with my brother without distraction." As Iron Man and a reluctant Chino began to walk back down the passage, Thor leaned in close to Loki. Lowering his voice, he said, "I will release you from this enchantment but so help me if you make one suggestible move, I will annihilate you right here, right now." He backed away and saw Loki's expression turn from playful to astonishment.

"My, my brother ... quite the villainous dialogue from someone who walks so dominantly in the light."

Thor cast his hammer high into the air and slammed it down with a thunderous connection to the seaweed, causing it to rip from the wall. Loki sat up nimbly, covering himself as his clothing enchantment vanished, leaving him exposed as Nerida had left him. Thor politely turned away while Loki began to dress. As he stood waiting, he said quietly, "I believe we have already established who here is the villain. Not even a fiber of my being can trust you, Loki, God of Mischief."

There was a brief pause when Loki said suddenly, "What makes one a villain, brother? Is it the insatiable need of destruction and chaos? The ability to cast aside the feelings or concerns for others; the wicked attempt at any cost to wreck the day of the beloved hero, who gloats upon their golden pedestal, casting a mighty shadow for all to huddle under in fear of the villain? What is the answer, you ask; well, perhaps it is all of these ... or none.

'Caring. Caring too much. That is what makes a villain a villain. It is the incessant output of too much concern for the cause, too much care for the sanctity of existence and the fate of those around him. Do I love death? Do I crave destruction? No. But are they necessary when lessons need to be taught? Does a mother or father not reprimand a child when it does wrong? How else do we learn - how can humans learn if they are not given consequences for their actions? How can they grow if they are not taught? How can they follow the superiority if they are not shown how to follow?

'No, brother, I am not a villain because of the false allegations bestowed upon me by my heroic counterparts; I do not ask for adoration or to be mimicked so that my face can be plastered upon buildings as humans so often do with their saviors. I am labeled a villain because I care too much, to a degree others find alarming. My conviction drives me like a starved wolf on a trial of fresh blood. I can't stop, Thor. Life has made me this way. _You_ have made me this way, the 'villain'. But I am no more enslaved to my hunger than you. You with your constant need to fight the good right, fly into any and every battle, even when there isn't one. In a way, we are the same. But the world's definition of caring and conviction have become subjective, thus allowing our places in this universe to be set accordingly. Perhaps if those who revere you were to be more advanced in their ways of thinking, you would be the villain and I would be the hero.

'Life is not about saving kittens from trees and then posing for a picture with your trophy; life is about proving that you can withstand the avalanche and somehow stand amongst the rubble, with the survivors or alone. It is a fight to the death. That is what I am doing, brother. I am going to fight to the death, as I am supposed to do."

Thor looked back. Loki stood fully clothed in his Asgardian garb, his golden horns upon his head.

"You insights are akin to those of a spoiled child," Thor chided.

Loki shook his head. "Do you what hopelessness is?"

Angrily, Thor started to reply, "Of course I know - "

Loki stepped towards him. "Ah yes, you _know_ , but you have never felt the definition of it. To feel a constant pain from the deepest corners of one's very own existence, a pain throbbing from one's core. The intensity of not being able to breath so as not to cause a ripple in an already dismal pool that is one's fate. To see, Thor, on the horizon a ray of light so blindingly beautiful, so pure and untainted by reality; a ray that beckons you out of one's hollow darkness. You chase the horizon until blisters form and muscles deteriorate but to no avail; and the tears come hard and fall so steadily that you are sure you are drowning in your own fate until nothing is left but an everlasting reminder that the horizon, that ray of light, was never actually there in the first place. That your crooked mental stated created a hope in a place that does not exist. There is no prison so brutal, so unforgiving as the mind - not on Earth, not on Asgard ...

'No, brother, you do not know these things because you live in an everlasting light. You create light because fate afforded you that gift ... you created light for me once, I can admit. But your light grew too bold, too blinding. You became the horizon, and I was lost to the tunnel in its hellish labyrinth as everything I was ever told, everything I could ever hope for was unveiled as illusory. Silly Loki, he who thought he could ever have something more, something normal."

Thor said quietly, "You have never wanted normal, brother. You are revolted by the very idea of it."

Loki nodded respectfully. "Perhaps there was a time when the idea of normal was terribly unsatisfying. But when I met Nerida ... the world and its trivialities seemed to fade away. No, I cannot say that, despite the intense attraction, I could have settled into a mundane Earthly existence of schedules and trends of mortals; that we could have become something simple, even. I have royal blood within these veins, Thor, and the insatiable desire to pursue more. It is the bane of my existence to be forever let down by everything and everyone so that I may attempt to remedy it all, to fix, to educate, to evolve. I can never be wholly satisfied because the capacity to be so was stripped away from me. I am ebbed to the sharpest corner ..." He paused, his eyes shimmering as tears lined his lash line. "But, brother, in the most simplest of moments, in that most intimate connection between my being and Nerida's, when time and space ceased outside of our two bodies and all I could hope for were three seemingly banal words to be said to me from her beautifully human lips, the horizon was tangible. The tunnel did not exist. I felt free, Thor, free from an endless void that I had been drifting through. It has never been that way before.

'When I look at her now, I stare into two voids on her beautiful face - voids that I made.

'Nerida will not be satisfied until she destroys this world. And when she does, she will not be satisfied until she finds another world to destroy, and another. She walks the endless tunnel now, searching for a horizon that does not exist for us. I wanted to be that horizon, brother, desperately. But her human spirit is lost. I have fated her into a hell worse than my own."

Firmly, Thor said, "You have turned her into you."

"That I have. And yet, my intention was something entirely different ... but fate has sealed my actions as completed." The tears flowed freely down Loki's face.

Thor stepped towards him and took a hold of his shoulder. "No brother. While you may not believe, hope remains. I walk in the light because I create light when there is none. I create light for those who only see darkness. I call upon it even in my darkest of hours, when all hope seems lost and my strength has been well spent ... I even hold onto a hope that one day my little brother, bound to me eternally for better or for worse, will eventually find his way back into the light by my side. No matter how dismal, Loki, I remain hopeful for you ... for us." His grip on Loki's shoulder tightened as Loki wiped away the tears and blood on his face. Gravely, Thor continued, "If Nerida remains in this state, there are only two outcomes. You know these, brother: the world drowns in oceanic ruin ... or, we will destroy her."

"How - " Loki started to say but Thor's grip on his shoulder silenced him.

"You know this, brother! But, for _you_ , fate has allotted you a third option: undo the magic that has poisoned her mind. Only you can do this. And when you do, you will have saved this world, and hers."

Loki stared deeply into Thor's eyes. "And she will hate me forever."

"That is what you sacrificed when you created this plan." Thor released him. "It is better that you be hated by the woman that you love than to see her perish because of your own selfish fantasies. Give her her life back, Loki."

"And what if she won't take it?"

"That is for her to decide." Thor gestured towards the passage. "We were all wrong. The fate of everyone outside of this dwelling rests upon _your_ shoulders. Loki, help us. Help us get the Mind Stone back."

Loki started down the passage, Thor following closely behind him. They walked in silence as the end of the rock tunnel opened up and a bright light met them. The sun was beginning to show itself in its brilliant glory. As Thor and Loki exited the lair, they saw Chino and Iron Man standing before the Audi. Neither of them said anything as Loki and Thor joined them. Instead, they were looking out towards the west where the ocean had once resided. Loki followed their gaze. Like a desert, the sand stretched on and on, seemingly endless ... until Loki could faintly make out an immense bluish-green wall that was rushing upward into the clouds above, a wall of water that poured up into the atmosphere like a sink spout that ran upside down. Loki's lips slowly parted as he watched the sight, his heart beginning to pound in an unnatural way.

"We must get that Infinity Stone back," he said breathlessly.


	11. Pulse

**Chapter Eleven.**

"Guys!" came the frantic voice of Captain America over Iron Man's built in communicator. "We have a problem!"

"Let me guess ... you found Nerida?" Iron Man replied with a sardonic bite in his tone.

"Yes - do you have Loki?"

"We do, Steve. We have recruited him for this task since he made the beast - now he gets to deal with her."

Captain America was silent for a moment and then he continued, "I am not going to engage her yet; I'll wait for you guys. In the mean time, I will start securing the perimeter and assessing access points."

"She is on the U.S. Bank tower, right?"

"Yes, and ... it is nothing like you have ever seen."

Iron Man glanced around at the group. "All right, we are on our way."

"What is going on?" Chino questioned at Iron Man. "Where is Nerida?"

"Still on top of the U.S. Bank tower," Iron Man remarked dismissively. "I need you to take the Audi Downtown as quickly as possible - and you have to take this asshat with you." He threw a thumb out in Loki's direction.

Chino glared at him. "Are you fucking kidding me? What if he tries to kill me?"

"If he even plucks a hair from your head, I will destroy him myself," said Thor, pointing Miljnor directly at Loki. "Do not fear, Chino. You will be safe ... the entire world rests upon the choices my brother will make in the next short hours."

Chino rolled as his eyes as he opened the driver's side door of the Audi. "That makes me feel _so_ much better." He slunk into the driver's seat, Loki opening the passenger door and sliding in himself. Chino rolled down the window as Iron Man began to hover above the sand and Thor started to spin Miljnor fiercely. "Hey, we're gonna be at least forty minutes behind you what with the traffic and everything on the 110."

"Not in that car, you won't," Iron Man said. "She has power - use it." He and Thor took off across the the sky.

Chino grumbled, "I'm not a damn race car driver, either." He turned the car on, put it into gear and then took off across the sand again, glancing in the rear view mirror every now and again as the wall of water behind him continued to stream upwards into the clouds.

After a few minutes and with the beach still far ahead, Loki said firmly, "Can't you go any faster?"

"No, I can't actually," Chino snapped. "I don't know if you have cars on your planet, but sand and speed don't mix very well. So unless one of your powers includes sprouting wings, hold on and shut the fuck up."

"May I remind you, human, that I am not someone you can merely toy around with. I can destroy you."

"Listen - because of you, my friend is going to destroy everything. You have literally taken everything that I care about and ruined it. I don't have to do anything for you - except get you Downtown so you can fix all of this bullshit."

"You know, Chino, she betrayed me, too." Loki looked at him. "I am also a victim here."

"You are _not_ a victim. All of this is because of you. You are the bad guy here. You did this to Nerida. And no matter what you say, she may have betrayed you but she _used_ me. She always has. It doesn't matter what she does now ... you will never know the pain I have felt from her. Tsunami wave - _pssh_. Who the fuck cares? I have let her rip my heart out of my chest a million times and it is still a pain that is so unbearable but that I crave over and over again. A pain you will never know."

"I know a thing or two about pain, boy," said Loki, far away. And then Loki said nothing for a while. He stared out the window, casting his gaze heavenward every now and again to search the skies for Thor and Iron Man.

The Audi finally made it up onto the beach and Chino drove it back towards the mansion so that he could follow the road out onto Esplanade and eventually hit Pacific Coast Highway. As he turned onto PCH and began to head north, he realized that despite the speed of the vehicle, he still had to consider cops, pedestrians and other obstacles that were a part of driving in the South Bay and Los Angeles. He glanced around at the dash as he realized that Tony had made so many modifications to the car, obviously to accommodate his Iron Man feats. There was a turbo button located on the Audi's steering wheel that his thumb brushed over several times as he contemplated the consequences of following through with such an action.

"Will that make us go faster?" Loki questioned, staring at Chino's hands on the wheel.

"I think so," he replied.

"Why don't you push it?"

"Do you realize how many cops we will have on our ass if I start driving 160 in a 45 mile zone?"

Loki rolled his eyes and pushed the button on the roof, which began to draw back the sunroof. "You are starting to sound like that Captain America annoyance."

"What are you doing?" Chino demanded.

When the shade did not move fast enough, Loki punched through it, throwing the slab of glass off the top of the car.

"Are you fucking kidding me? _This is a $116,000 car!_ "

"Yeah, and it's not yours!" Loki hissed as he popped through the sun roof, grasping the roof of the car. Leaning in again, he said, "That wave will not care how much you humans love your vehicles - if you don't get us there fast enough, there won't be a fight at all; we'll all be under water."

"What are you going to do if I push that button?"

"Give you a path."

Swallowing deeply and the muscles in his hands tight, Chino slammed a hand onto the button, launching the car forward. Because it was so early in the morning, the traffic was not too heavy as he made his way up 190th towards the 110 freeway. Nearly crashing the car as he took it over the massive hill on 190th, Chino managed to get the to the freeway with minimal help from Loki. It wasn't until he hit the 110 at the 405 that the traffic started to cluster. It was at this time that Loki began to generate a field that physically forced the cars ahead of them out to the sides, denting, scratching and causing small fender benders as they passed. Of course, several cop cars began to chase them as they sped on, their sirens blaring and the red and blue lights flashing at them from behind. Gritting his teeth and strangling the wheel with his hands, Chino anxiously attempted to follow the straightest path he could to get them to the tower. From the roof, he heard Loki call down to him, "So far, so good."

"Do you know how much property damage you have caused?"

"Again, irrelevant with that _massive_ wave behind us!" He paused. "I see buildings - is that Los Angeles?"

It was. Through the morning haze and layer of smog, Chino could see the Los Angeles skyline ahead of them. And even though looking solely for the U.S. Bank Tower was not something he generally did when he was headed to L.A., his eyes did not need to search too hard for it. Amidst the hazy gray morning Chino and Loki could see a blaze of blue coming off of the top of the tower. It was Nerida.

"I see her!" Chino yelled up at Loki.

"I do too," Loki responded gravely. "And she is looking more powerful than ever."

"Seriously, this was your big plan?"

"This wasn't my plan at all, actually. My plan involved more kneeling and glory ... hers is all about death and destruction."

Chino nodded. "Yup, that sounds like Nerida." Chino sped the Audi off the freeway while Loki continued to funnel the vehicle along the path he created. Although he had left many of the cop cars behind, he noticed that their lights were not necessary following them any more. Black police helicopters were beginning to fly overhead. Both Loki and Chino glanced skyward as they raced towards Downtown, unaware of the Audi that was flying across the ground below them.

"They cannot engage her. This will destroy any chance we have of speaking to her first," Loki said angrily. He slid into the seat and gripped the dashboard as they neared the Financial District. The buildings began to rise before them, the U.S. Bank Tower overpowering everything that stood in its shadow. A blaze of blue energy encompassed its rooftop. Many cars had pulled over, police sirens blared and pedestrians stared in curiosity as they all focused on the odd occurrence a thousand feet above them. "These humans ... so ignorant and foolish. Why do your people never run when there is blatant danger?"

"Probably because of the same reasons you keep coming back to dominate us - ignorance and foolishness."

Loki glared at him.

"If you haven't realized by now, we are never going to bow to you. We'll all drown before that day comes."

"Don't be so brave, boy. The Avengers can't live forever. You won't always have your precious saviors around to protect you."

"I don't need protecting. I'm not afraid to die."

Loki chuckled darkly. "So says the brave bystander. You're about to walk into the snake pit. Let us see if that is true then, when Death breathes upon your fragile mortality."

"Are you close?" Iron Man's voice rang over them in the car.

"We're coming up to 5th."

"Good. This is an odd thing to say but park anywhere. We have the surrounding blocks evacuated and have told everyone to head to higher ground."

"Tony, are the cops there? They haven't shot at Nerida, have they?"

"No. We have told them to stand down, unless we need them."

"Good ... do you happen to know where Penny is?"

"Steve has her in the Bank Tower. It is the tallest tower in town ... just in case ... you know."

Chino's heart started to beat heavily within his chest. "I think we all know if that wave comes, it won't matter."

"Just get down here quickly. We are running out of time."

Chino pressed even hard on the accelerator. They were below the U.S. Bank Tower in less than five minutes. Empty cars were parked everywhere. 5th Street was nearly empty aside from the police barrier and random people who were brave (and stupid) enough to remain. Chino plowed through one of the barriers, police officers scrambling after the Audi. He halted the vehicle at the tower's entrance where Iron Man, Thor and Captain America stood waiting for them. He and Loki got of out the vehicle as the officers drew their weapons and yelled at them to halt.

Iron Man raised a hand to them. "They're with us," he told them. "They are our offensive team."

Chino stared up the face of the tower. "Holy shit," he exhaled as he saw the blue storm above them. "Nerida." He stared to take off towards the glass entrance when Captain America grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Not just yet, cowboy," he said, and Chino forcefully removed Captain America's hand from him.

"What the fuck are we waiting for?"

"You need to know the plan," Captain America replied. "You _and_ Loki both need to go up there. Chino, you need to get to her first. Speak to her Do what you have to do. And then, Loki, you must get that Mind Stone, at any cost. If anything goes wrong, we will jump in to neutralize her."

"'Neutralize her'? She's not a fucking soldier," Chino spat.

Captain America moved in closer to him. "Right now, she is the enemy. You have to remember this; she is controlled by something else, something that doesn't feel or remember anything except wanting to unleash that wave. You have to find Nerida, Chino. You have to."

Gritting his teeth, Chino pushed past him and started for the glass doors. Loki looked back at them and tipped his head before following after him. Iron Man, Thor and Captain America watched them as they passed into the building, Thor gripping Miljnor abrasively.

"I hope this works," Iron Man muttered. "I feel insanely stupid right now for letting the biggest douche bag in the galaxy and some random guy off the street just waltz up there to do our job." He paused. "It is kind of funny though, I mean, the situation. Kind of awkward, them both being into the same chick who wants to destroy our world ... almost like a soap opera or some pathetic love story."

Captain America said, "Tony ..."

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

Under his mask, Tony rolled his eyes. "You are such a killjoy."

* * *

Chino gripped the railing of the elevator uncomfortably as the small cab ascended the tower. It was silent. Loki stood away from him, watching the floor numbers rise. Chino was almost sure that if Nerida did not kill him, he would have a heart attack; his heart was pounding furiously within his ribcage.

"I see your fear deceives you," Loki said quietly, not looking at him. "Your pulse is unmatched."

"I think I have a right to be," replied Chino just as softly. "I don't get to hide behind a mask or cape. I'm walking in completely unarmed. Who is the actual brave one here?"

"How romantic," Loki pressed. "How do you plan on taking on this Goliath little David?"

"That's the thing you don't realize, Loki," Chino replied, looking at him. "You think just because I can't physically do anything that I am useless. The thing is, no matter how much you think you and Nerida have something between you, I have so much more. You may have won her heart in the end, _Tom_ , but I _know_ her heart." He lowered his gaze, becoming lost in his own thoughts. "There is a song I wrote about her. She used to ask me about it all of the time. I never told her ... I never told her that a lot of the songs I wrote were about her. For her. The angry ones, the sad ones ... the love songs. She doesn't know how much she has influenced my music. It's why I write. If I don't have Nerida in my life, I won't have inspiration ... and I won't have my music." Now he looked at Loki harshly. "She is so much more to me than a piece of ass. And I am going to tell her that."

Loki smacked his lips. "I admire your flare for the dramatic. Though, it is futile, so I hope you are prepared to die."

"I am, Loki. Like I said, death doesn't scare me. Losing her does."

"I will expect your gratitude later when I save us all."

The elevator stopped on the rooftop. The doors opened, exposing the roof access. The wind was terrible. The blue haze made the air moist as Chino stepped onto the roof. He was instantly wet as he realized that Nerida had conjured moisture from the air, either knowingly or unknowingly. The energy from the Mind Stone embedded in her chest manifested in a bright blue ray that encapsulated her, her hands outstretched towards the sky as the moisture was enough to create another wall of water around her, similar to the wave that was being generated off the coast.

Chino turned back to Loki. "Stay here," he commanded. "I'm going to ... I'm going to go to her."

Loki shrugged and gestured towards Nerida. "Good luck," he scoffed.

Chino turned back around and began to slowly walk up onto the helipad where Nerida stood, her back to him. She was entirely exposed to him, her jet black hair whipping about in the wind. Chino wiped his face as he approached.

"Nerida!" he called out to her.

She did not move.

"Nerida, it's me ... it's Chino!"

He watched as she lowered one of her hands, a long black piece of coral extending from it. She slowly turned around to face him, her other arm high as it kept the flow of energy surging. Even in this state, Chino couldn't help but find her to be beautiful. Those dark eyes, soft curves, devotion to her cause ... even the gentle blue hue of her skin was enthralling.

Nerida stared at Chino, her lips a thin line across her face as she watched him approach. "If you come any closer, I will kill you."

Chino laughed. "You already have. You kill me every fucking time I see you."

"I do not understand. Halt, human." She pointed the coral out at him menacingly.

"You don't, Nerida, but the real you does ... somewhere under all of that, you are there. I want to speak to her."

"I am _her_ , and you may not. Human, for the last time, I will kill you if you come any closer."

Chino stopped just outside of the energy that surrounded her. He realized that the blue haze was actual water. He held his hand out and touched it as it flowed in a spherical formation around her. He was just out of the reach of the extended coral that she pointed directly at his chest. "No you won't because you love me."

"I don't have time for this," Nerida hissed and she lunged at him, keeping her other arm outstretched. Chino fell back, narrowly missing what would have been a fatal wound.

"Stop!" he yelled up at her as she walked near him. "You don't have to do this - any of this! We can go home ..."

"I am home," she seethed down at him, pointing the end of the coral at his throat. "This, all of this, is mine. I will cleanse it and it will be a most glorious kingdom for me and my king."

"Do you love him?"

Nerida stared down at him. "I do not know what love is," she said. "We will rule together."

"You do, Nerida. You know exactly what love is, you just don't think you need it or deserve it ... but you do."

"I am done speaking with you, foolish human. You will die now."

"I am done speaking, too," Chino remarked, sitting up on his elbows. "I was never really that great at it. But singing ... well, fuck, I can sing."

Nerida stared down at him confusion.

" _Stay with me_

 _As we cross the empty skies* ..._ "

He slowly began to stand up while Nerida continued to watch him in befuddlement.

" _Come sail with me* ..._ " He reached out towards her. "Nerida, you know this song. You always said it was one of your favorites, and I purposely couldn't play it a lot because you loved it some much. And even though I never told you, I wrote it ... for you. It is my favorite piece."

Nerida tipped her head in curiosity as she watched him, listening to his voice. Somewhere inside of her she felt a churning. Something was bubbling up, something familiar. It tasted sweet on the back of her tongue, on her throat. Little flashes lit up her mind like someone thumbing through Polaroids at an inhuman rate. She saw Chino. She saw flashing lights behind him. Music. Thunderous beats. But his voice was tangible. It spewed from his mouth in a colorful spew of sound-waves that slithered around her, slithered like silk that wrapped itself around her, holding her tightly. She heard waves hitting the sand. The salt in the air made her skin feel sticky and she could taste this, too, on her tongue. She could feel the cool sand beneath her feet, sprinkling over the tops of her feet, but she wasn't cold at all. She heard him whispering into her ear, his breath warm on her earlobe and just under her ear, on her neck, a hand running over her shoulder, over her breast, holding her waist as he pulled her closer. " _Our minds bend and our fingers fold; entwined, we dream, unknown*_ ..." Still warm against her, Nerida's mind flashed and she saw him, a youthful version of Chino with the brim of his cap bent upward, a jean vest that bore various unreadable patches that were clumsily sewn into the fabric, a stripe of dyed red hair falling into his face as she watched him gliding along in front of her on a skateboard. The sun beat down above them and she could feel the perspiration dotting her flesh as Chino looked back at her from over his shoulder, grinning at her, his animated brown eyes mere slits as he glided along. She saw her hand rise up before her, reaching for him, and even though he continued on away from her on his skateboard, he reached back for her, though they didn't touch. They couldn't; gravity had taken hold of them. Another flash blinded her and Nerida was in the Shack standing in the doorway of the yard where the stage was set up. The crowd was perfectly parted around Chino as he stood in the center of the floor. He was wearing his black flannel button-down and a pair of black Dickie's. He stood with someone; the being was not in the light with him, just a shadow that he was holding onto, staring down longingly at with those brown eyes. Nerida tried to push through, tried to make the bystanders move, but they would not budge. They would not hear her screaming for him as she begged over his voice to look at her, to let him know that she was there with him, for him; she wanted to be in the front for the show. She wanted to support him. He couldn't hear her. He was singing to the shadow at the top of his longs, his fluid vocals hypnotic and calming despite the heavy guitars and drumbeats that accompanied him.

" _Goddammit, Chino, I'm right here!_ " she cried.

She felt two hands on her hips, grasping onto her tightly. In shock, Nerida whipped around and came face to face with Tom. His blue eyes stared down at her, shimmering in the light, his expression soft and rueful. The music began to wane. The room became so quiet that she could hear Tom's heartbeat. It thudded tenderly against her opened palm which was pressed against his chest. It was hard and muscular. Tingles ran up and down her flesh, electric impulses stimulating her fingertips and toes, excitement causing her nipples to harden under her clothing. Tom held her hips so that their pelvises were pressed together,his fingers pressing into her lower back.

" _Stay with me*_ ..."

Nerida started to turn her head back as Chino's voice came back to her, but Tom's hand caught her jaw.

"Do you really want to know?" he said, his lush accent no louder than a whisper.

Nerida stared up into Tom's eyes as he gripped her with both hands under her chin, stroking her skin with his thumbs. Her eyes welling up, Nerida nodded.

"Just know, I would never break your heart," Tom told her before releasing her.

Nerida turned around just as the spotlight moved over the center of the floor where Chino stood in all black, his fingers interlinked in the belt loops of Penny, who playfully smiled up at him, her perfectly sculpted curls bouncing down her back. Like a fist through glass, Nerida's heart shattered in her chest. She opened her black eyes and saw that she was on the rooftop of the U.S. Bank Tower, standing on the helipad before Chino. He was a mere inch away from her face and his hands were on her hips as he stared down at her longingly, his face wet from the heavy moisture that encompassed her from the energy that she channeled from her outstretched hand.

He leaned into her, his lips brushing hers. Nerida tried to hold onto him. She tried to find the warmth she had felt in her mind from him. She could feel everything slipping away again into the recesses of her mind.

Chino sang faintly into her ear, " _We slow down as the engines stall; our eyes catch sync ... we explode*_ ..."

It was like a literal explosion. One moment, Nerida was standing with Chino when all of a sudden, every emotion she had ever felt for him, for Tom, for Penny, for her parents - the entirety of her complicated entity suddenly surged out of her through the Pearl as she screamed out at him. In a matter of seconds, Chino was launched back by the power, flying across the rooftop over the side of the building. Loki, who watched the entire scene, moved swiftly as Chino's body flew past him. Loki threw his arm out and caught Chino by the forearm in midair, Chino falling along the side of the building. He slammed into a window, shattering it, and sending glass shards 73 stories below. Chino dangled from Loki's mercy, his arm bursting in pain at his shoulder and elbow from the force in which Loki had stopped him from sailing over the side of the tower. He was sure that his arm was out of its socket. His eyes watered from the immense burning sensation that seared as though his ligament was being slowly ripped down the middle. He cried out in pain as Loki squeezed into his flesh.

Loki bared his teeth down at Chino, water droplets running down his face, dripping off the end of his nose. His blue eyes ablaze, he hissed, "I should let you die."

"Then let go asshole!" Chino growled up at him.

Loki narrowed his eyes at him. "No ... I won't. The only thing that will hurt worse than plummeting to your death is living with the fact that somewhere deep inside that monster is a woman who used to love you."

Tears streaming from out of the corners of his eyes, Chino said to him, "Maybe ... but remember, this was my world first, Loki."

Baring his teeth in a menacing yell, Loki hoisted Chino up with minimal effort and sent him flying into the side of the wall where the elevator access was. He whirled around, his green cape slinging water out, and he began walking to Nerida, the coral sliding out of her wrist again as he moved closer to her.

"My king ... you seem upset," she said to him.

"How else do you expect me to react?" Loki questioned her. "You directly disobeyed me."

"For the sake of the mission."

"You called me weak!" Loki cried out at her. "Is it really so weak to bare one's soul?"

"Now is not the time for this! I command the seas!"

"You bared your soul just now - _to him!_ "

"I did not!" Nerida screeched at him. "This parasite within me ... she came to the surface. But I have suppressed her. I am in control now."

"That so-called parasite is who you really are! You, Nerida, are the parasite. Or rather, that _thing_ attached to your chest."

Nerida narrowed her eyes at him, her free hand touching the Pearl tenderly. "You have betrayed this mission ... you have betrayed me."

"This mission is nothing without a world, a world you mean to wash away. By all means, I believe in your cause, I admire your convictions ... you are right in so many ways, Nerida, but ... in reality ... this is not who you really are. You are not so heartless and cruel. You don't deserve this life that I have bestowed upon you. I must take it back."

"Why?" she seethed at him.

"Because ... because I love you, Nerida," Loki said, his helmet and armor melting away so that he stood in his casual Asgardian garb. "I love who you are inside. That parasite ... that parasite is the woman I love." Out of the corner of his eye, Loki noticed a flash of red. He instantly opened his hand at his side in its direction as a warning.

Nerida looked over Loki's shoulder at the crumbled ball that was Chino, who lay unconscious against the elevator access, and then back at Loki. She laughed heartily. "Every female's fantasy ... _two_ men _groveling_ for my affections. What have you to bring me, another song? Perhaps some magic tricks, God of Mischief?" She lifted the long blade of coral and pointed it directly at his face. "I grow weary of these futile feats to persuade me not to drop this wave. In fact, I grow angry." Nerida suddenly spun around and shot out the coral from her wrist, it whirring through the air and smashing into the chest of Iron Man, who crumbled into the impact, disappearing below the tower-line. "I see you there!" Nerida taunted.

She turned back and stood face to chest with Thor. "Do you see me as well?" he questioned. He slammed his hammer into her, sending Nerida back. Loki yelled and raced after her as Nerida soared over the side of the building, free falling down the side of the tower. Without hesitation, Loki leapt from the tower and fell after her, streamlining himself to catch up to her. Halfway down, he grabbed her and wrapped his arms around her, rotating her so that he was now beneath her, ready to absorb the impact. He stared up towards the sky as the ends of his cape flapped up around them both. He saw Thor shoot off from the rooftop towards the west. The blue aura around Nerida was gone ... which meant that the wave had been released. Loki closed his eyes slowly and tightened his grip around her body as he waited to make impact.

* * *

"Quick, you assholes, get to the beach!" Iron Man roared into the communicator in his helmet as he watched Loki and Nerida falling from the U.S. Bank Tower. He flew up to the roof and landed beside Chino, who was beginning to stir. "You have to stop that wave!"

"We're on it, Tony," he heard Captain America reply.

Iron Man tapped Chino's shoulder impatiently. Chino screamed out in pain. "Jarvis, run a full body scan on him."

"Currently, Chino is alive with minimal damage outside of bruising, a concussion and his right arm is dislocated from his shoulder."

Iron Man chuckled ruefully as he pulled his hand away from Chino. "Sorry man."

"Fuck you, Tony," Chino grumbled as he rolled over clumsily onto his back. "What the hell is going on?"

"Honestly?" Iron Man asked. "Hold onto your ass, kid - that wave has been released."

Chino stared up at him. "Where is Penny?"

"I'm right here," said Penny as she slipped through the doorway from the elevator access. She was on her hands and knees beside him in an instant, gripping his arm and chest. "Chino, are you okay?"

Chino nodded. "For now."

Iron Man walked towards the edge of the tower, staring out to the west. He could see the wall of water. "Holy shit ..." he muttered to himself. He whipped around. "You two stay up here. I have to get those people off of the street."

Chino sat up, staring at him. "Tony ..." he started, " ... good luck."

Iron Man began to hover off of the roof. "You too." He disappeared over the side of the building.

Penny helped Chino get to his feet. Staring out to the west, they both honed in on the great wall of water that erased the horizon past the city and the beaches. Eyes wide, Chino moved slowly to the edge of the roof, transfixed on the sight. Without noticing, Penny moved next to him, her mouth agape. She slowly moved her hand into his. "Chino ..." she exhaled.

Chino didn't look at her. "When it hits, this building is going to buckle," he said quietly. "You will have to hold on."

Tears slipped down Penny's cheeks. "Remember that time Nerida tried to teach you how to surf, and I accidentally knocked you out when I nose-dived?" A meek chuckle escaped her lips. "I ended up being the one to give you mouth to mouth ... I can't remember why, but it was me."

She looked up at him. "That was a good day."

Chino gave her hand a squeeze. "I wish ... I wish I could return the favor," he said, unable to look at her. "God, Penny ... I am so sorry."

"I'm not." The tears silently rolled down her face in a steady stream. "I'm not sad, or mad. I love you. I love Nerida. I guess I wish I could have told you both before all of this." She leaned against him, and Chino pulled her into his arms. "I don't want to be the chicken. You know me, I nose-dive all of the time because I can't look down the face ... I don't like the height."

"At least you ride well. I stare out because I like to see what it's going to look like ... but even still, I can't ride for shit."

Penny buried her face in his chest, openly sobbing. "I'm glad it's you here with me. I'm glad I'm not alone ... I hate being alone."

"You're not, Penny. You never were ... and you never will be."

She was silent for a moment, except for the sobs. Then, she spoke: "Do you think they can do it, they can save us?"

Chino thought for a moment, choosing his words very carefully. He didn't see how they could, but he could not bring himself to say those words aloud to her. So, he took a deep breath and he said to her, "You know, even though Nerida brought this on, there is still hope for her. There is still hope that she'll beat this Mind Stone, Penny. I saw her for a moment. Just a glimpse, but she let me know that she was there. And if there is hope for Nerida, there has to be hope for us." He wasn't sure if he was convincing. He tripped a couple of times over his words. Penny did not say anything. She trembled against him. Somehow, he knew she believed him. She always did ... she was Penny.

 ***lyrics from "Rosemary" by Deftones**


	12. Human

**Chapter Twelve.**

Captain America held to Thor tightly as they ripped through the sky, led by the power of Miljnor. The city below them was a blur, the honking of horns and the din of the city blaring into a low growl as the wind fog-horned their ears. The only thing that they could see past Miljnor was the the wall of water that was falling back down to Earth, falling so fast that it seemed to be paused in time. The buildings below them began to shrink as they left the inner city and fly over the suburbs and then into beach territory. Thor began to arch their path downward as he neared the coastline. Finally, the began to descend, Captain America surveying the surroundings and obviously avoiding the intense glare of the wave before them. Morning crowds had already gathered. Off in the distance, the tourists were already spending money on their tickets for the roller coaster on the Santa Monica Pier. Humans - little specks of life called humans scattered around the earth in the same patterns as they always did, until they finally pulled their attention away from the screens of their cell phones and the cries of their wallets, just in time to catch an absorbent amount of salty air that lashed out at them from far off the coast, from the heavens above. They started to gather, to clump. They started to talk, to scream. They pointed and cried out, but they did not move. Some of them did, but the rest stayed. Some began to collect seashells and point out various marine life that lay stranded from the shockingly exposed shelf of the ocean. Thor's eyes widened as he witnessed two children below chasing each other over the stand where the water supposed to be; where dying fish struggled to breathe and kelp lay dying in clumps like limp bodies strewn about across the hard sand.

"Why does nobody run - they _never run_ ," he growled, and Captain America could feel Thor's voice resonate deep within his chest.

He released Captain America and he fell, landing on his feet and creating a small crater in the sand behind the line of bystanders who watched in horror the horizon that was waning before their eyes. Ahead of him, Thor landed, causing the beach to tremble ever so slightly, finally scaring the congregated humans into movement.

" _Get out here!_ " Thor bellowed, waving them away with Miljnor, Captain America pushing through the crowd with his shield to join Thor.

"Please, everyone, you must leave!" Captain America called, waving people away. "Get your children and head to higher ground!"

They cried and yelled, demanded answers and speculated. Only a few left. Captain American and Thor stared out at them in confusion.

"If they don't scatter, the impact of what we're gonna do will injure them - and if that fails, the wave will kill them," Captain America said to Thor, whose golden brow was furrowed in blatant irritation.

Thor turned around and faced the incoming wave. His vibrant red cape was now billowing out behind him, whipping about in the strong sea breeze. The wave climbed higher and higher, engulfing the shelf and restoring the sea were it had once been displaced. Behind the water, rays from the morning sun created a warm halo of golds and yellows. If the west coast hadn't been in danger, the sight would have been breathtaking ... and in a way - a very different way - it was.

"There isn't time," Thor said to Captain America, who now stood beside him, facing the blue blue. "Leave them to the fate of their ignorance."

Captain America tensed. "Too bad Tony isn't here to tell us the probability of this working."

"I never dwell upon probabilities," Thor mentioned, his eyes transfixed before him. "I aim and swing, and science has yet to prove me wrong."

"God, I hope you're right," Captain America exhaled. Shifting his shield in his hands so that his grip was tight and unyielding, he suddenly crouched down before Thor and hid himself below the shield. He turned his head away from the wave and stared out at the people behind him. More of them began to snap into reality; they were starting to realize the severity of their decision to remain. They turned and ran. Others were too transfixed. The shock engulfed them and rooted them across the beach like waxen figures paused in time. The noise around him began to fade. The shadow of the wave crept up behind him, slipped under the shield and moved under his feet, reaching up towards the bystanders. The golden morning was gone; the salty air was cold and real and moist. A chill moved up Captain America's spine. He could hear how deeply he was breathing as his chest collapsed and expansed under the suffocating spandex of his gear. The murmurs and cries of the bystanders faded until all he could hear was the unique roar of water ... water falling and crashing continuously, furiously, and so, so close.

Then he heard Thor's mighty roar as Thor's feet disappeared from view under the shield. The roar ascended higher and higher as it waned. Captain America did not look up; he did not search the skies for his comrade. Instead, he held his breath, tightened his hands around the grip of the shield and closed his eyes tightly. He was generally not someone to not look death in the face; it was weak and came off as negativity to those around him. But for once, despite the general hope he carried for humanity, he decided that should their plan fail, that should their responsibilities to these people, to the world come crashing down under a furious wall of water, he could not bare to look into their dead eyes ... especially because there was a child standing a few feet away from him, clutching a small yellow raft to his bare chest, fear in his eyes as his little brain began to put all of the pieces before him together.

* * *

Loki knew that Nerida had come to. Right before they had hit the ground, he felt her push off of him, using him as a means to lessen the impact of her fall. As his body smashed through the upper layer of asphalt, Nerida leapt away from him, tumbling across the ground. The world stopped around him as immense pain overtook his body, and he lay in a paralyzed state as his hearing returned to him. Sirens blared and there were yells - calls for help, calls for the police to come quick, calls, calls, calls. Then, he heard a rush of water, and he sat up quickly despite his body's natural outcry from such a fall. Had the wave already made it? Shakily pulling himself out of his body-shaped crater, Loki picked his head up, spitting out gravel as he did so, and he saw Nerida already on her feet as she was throwing out threatening jet streams of water at the crescent line of police officers and gathering bystanders who stood on their cars and hung half way out of their car doors, snapping photos, pointing, blaming, yelling. Coral was extended from both of her wrists in piercing black rods, and she pointed them menacingly out at everyone.

"There is no need for this," she cried out to them. "You will all soon be nothing but a memory here, a cleansed wound once festering of maggots."

"Nerida ..." Loki choked out, crawling from the space.

Nerida spun around and pointed a dagger down at him. "Stand back, Creator. This is not your fight."

"Nor is it yours," he said, struggling to his feet. His garb was ripped tattered along the sleeves and at the end of his coat. His hair was a mess about his head. Fresh blood oozed from open cuts on his face. His bottom lip was split open. "Nerida, I command you to cease this at once."

"You can command _nothing_."

"It isn't too late ..."

"Oh, but it _is_ ," she hissed. "The wave has been released. In a matter of moments, all of this will be underwater."

There was a collective number of gasps. A trembling officer raised his gun, aimed and fired, causing several people to jump in fright at the sudden explosion of sound. In the second it took for the bullet to rip through the air at her, Nerida turned her head and slammed a coral dagger into the bullet, sending it flying straight back to where it came from - instantly killing the officer as it pierced him through the chest. Several people began to run, but most of them took cover behind cars and mailboxes and each other.

"You have lost the faith, Creator!" Nerida cried out at Loki, turning around to face him as other officers rushed to the aid of their fallen brother. "None of us here deserves this planet … we all will be cleansed." With a harsh cry, Nerida flung herself out at Loki with inhuman force, striking out at him with her coral swords. She penetrated through a projection of Loki; it dissipated around her and Nerida rolled out across the asphalt, glaring across the street at the actual Loki who stood with his hands balled into fists at his sides. He walked towards her slowly, his lips curving into a smile.

"Come now, Nerida. I made you. I am more powerful and you know this; you cannot defeat me."

She lunged at him again and Loki quickly stuck out his hand and conjured the nearest car to him, sending it at Nerida, who rolled under it mid-air, struck it with the coral and sent it flying past her into a crowd of bystanders. She walked towards him, smiling. She raised up her hands and thrusted water at him, Loki projecting himself again, to which the people behind him were met with a blast of water that sent them back into the U.S. Bank Tower doors.

"Is that your only means of defense?" Nerida roared at Loki, who now stood behind her a few feet away. "What a pathetic way to fight!"

"I agree," Iron Man chimed in as he landed with a thud onto the street between Nerida and Loki. "It's is fucking annoying, Loki. Remember that."

"This isn't your quarrel you loathsome imbecile," Loki sneered.

"You aren't producing much in the way of results," Iron Man retorted. "So my assumption is that you're stalling – and I can't deal with that right now. We're seriously all about to die."

Nerida narrowed her dark eyes at Loki. "You have completely forsaken this, haven't you … you have sided with our enemies."

"We can end this now, Nerida," Loki pleaded, reaching out to her. "But I need the Mind Stone in your chest."

Nerida's hand went immediately to her chest and her fingers began to caress the pearl. It began to glow immensely as she became visibly upset. She screamed out and launched herself forward, Iron Man stepping back out of her way as she began to stab out at Loki, who blocked each hit with this armor. Iron Man eyed the crowd around them and began to shot out, "Get to higher ground!" He pointed out at the officers and yelled, "Get these people out of here! This place is going to be underwater very soon!" He then turned, watching Nerida and Loki as they fought in the center of the crowd. Iron Man began to hover as he went in for a shot at Nerida with a repulsor beam. As she as focused on Loki, she did not have time to dodge, and the shot hit her on the back of the shoulder, lurching her forward. She caught herself before she fell, her opposite hand reaching around to feel the smoldering flesh. Teeth bared, she shot a stream of water up at Iron Man, who quickly dodged and flew around again.

"Careful you – " Loki started to roar when Iron Man interjected.

"Just get the goddamn stone, Loki! I'll cover you!"

Iron Man took a few more shots, Nerida blocking each as she struck out at Loki with her free hand and threw out water at Iron Man with her injured arm. People were starting to scatter as the fighting became erratic. Loki threw another car that Nerida dodged. One of Nerida's streams of water brought down the front of coffee shop across the street.

Suddenly, a thunderous sound rattled the building and street, causing everyone to fall to the ground. From the top of the U.S. Bank Tower roof, Chino's mouth fell agape as he immediately grabbed Penny and flung her and himself down to the gravel on the roof as a massive soundwave sped at them from the beach. It shattered through the windows on the surrounding windows. Below, it overturned cars and knocked people over.

Shakily, Chino climbed back to his feet and stared out at the beach. The wave had hit something; it was crawling up an invisible force, reaching heavenward again before falling and rolling back onto the shelf. Penny joined him at his side.

"What the fuck just happened?" Penny gasped.

Chino slowly shook his head. "I have no idea … but the wave is gone." He looked down at Penny. "We need to get down to Nerida."

As they hurried to the elevator access on the roof, at the base of the building everyone was starting to climb back to their feet. They brushed away glass and other debris from their bodies, looking around in absolute confusion. Iron Man, still hovering, let out a holler.

"Holy fuck, please tell me that was a good explosion!"

Captain America's voice sounded in Iron Man's helmet. He was immensely out of breath. "It … it worked. The force of the blow from Thor's hammer and my shield … it worked. It blocked it!"

Iron Man turned his head to Nerida and Loki, who stared up at him in disbelief. "Haha! Looks like this Earth is gonna remain a dirty, dirty little bitch today."

Nerida slowly rose from her crouched position. She smirked up at Iron Man. "Do you think I will surrender so easily?"

"You will, especially when my other friends show up."

Loki said quietly behind her, "Nerida, please, just give me the Stone and no harm will befall you."

Nerida turned to face him, her black eyes shimmering darkly. A tear slipped down her face. "You underestimate me, Loki, God of Mischief. I bow to no one," she said slowly. "You may bring a thousand men to destroy me, but until I take my last breath, I will fight."

Loki stared at her for a moment. He was unsure with whom he was speaking, the influence of the stone or Nerida. His lower lip quivered as his heart began to throb in his chest.

Crying out, Nerida shot two jet streams of water at Loki, throwing him back into the rubble of the coffee shop. She spun around and shot water up at Iron Man, catching him off guard and throwing him back towards the Bank entrance just as Chino and Penny ran through the glass doors.

"Holy shit," Chino said, running to Iron Man. "Tony, are you okay?"

Iron Man looked up at him, sitting up. "Oh, just dandy. Your girlfriend is a real jerk, you know that?"

Chino looked out at Nerida, who was walking towards the rubble of the coffee shop. "Don't hurt her," Chino pleaded.

Iron Man stood to his feet and brushed off chunks of gravel and glass from his joints. "Just get yourself and Penny to a safer place." His boosters kicked in and he thrust himself out into the street. Behind him, Chino and Penny began to yell out at the bystanders, demanding them to get to safety. Iron Man blocked this out. He aimed directly at Nerida's back as she bent over Loki, but before he could take her down, Nerida picked Loki up under his arms with her coral swords and she threw him over her head, directly into Iron Man. They both crumbled to the street and Nerida turned around. A few officers standing nearby began to ring out shots at her. Nerida yelped as one pierced her through the arm. Seething, she ran at the officer, dodging an onslaught of bullets by channeling a water barrier around her. Her swords at the ready, she slammed directly into the officer, impaling him through the stomach and the chest. As he groaned deeply, she picked his dying body up off of the ground and held him high over her head, turned to face Iron Man and Loki as they both stood, watching her. His blood drained down the coral, along her arms and off of her shoulders. Her eyes were voids and the pearl beamed in a manic blaze upon her chest. Loki's eyes were wide as he stared at her, his mouth agape. Before he could say anything, Nerida threw the body at them, which landed at their feet. The entire block had become silent. The bullets ceased. The crying and yelling went quiet. As the blood began to pool around the body of the police officer, everyone's attention was now on Nerida, who stared out at everyone, the shield of water around her pulsating as it began to slowly grow bigger and bigger. Nerida screamed out. The shield erupted around her, sending the water out in every direction, knocking through everyone who stood around.

"Where the fuck are Steve and your brother?" Iron Man grumbled at Loki as they both attempted to stand again. "Listen motherfucker, I can't keep playing this game; either you get the stone now or I destroy her. She's already killed too many people."

Loki looked away from Iron Man just as Nerida came down on him, flooding his face with water mercilessly. Iron Man jumped up and tackled her from the side and Loki rolled away in the opposite direction, throwing up water. Behind him, the ground trembled as Thor and Captain America landed in the middle of the street, Miljnor cracking open the street in the process. Thor and Captain America rushed over to Loki, Thor offering his brother a hand.

"How are we doing?" Captain America asked as he watched Nerida taking shots at Iron Man with her swords that he continued to block with his arms.

"Fuck! Her! Up!" Iron Man called over to them.

Thor and Captain America glanced at each other and then ran to his aid.

"I'm not one to hit a woman," Captain America called out, holding up his shield as Nerida sent a spout of water at him.

"Oh, trust me, chivalry is dead right now!" Iron Man yelled as he rolled away from Nerida, missing a blow from her sword. "We have to tire her out so that Loki can get this fucking stone! That, or we destroy her. She's already killed some people."

Thor began to swing Miljnor and then released it, sending it at Nerida. Nerida quickly spun out of its path and it crashed into the decaying remains of the coffee house. Nerida shot him in the face with a stream of water, to which Captain America jumped in between them and blocked the jet with his shield.

"Nerida, stop this _now_!" Loki bellowed. "They will destroy you!"

"Let them try!" she returned, flipping over the shield and striking out at Captain America and Thor with her swords. Iron Man lifted off of the ground and began to shoot down repulsor beams at her. Evasively maneuvering around each shot, Nerida continued to throw water out at Thor and Captain America. All the while, Chino and Penny had ceased their efforts in trying to save anyone as no one would listen to them. Instead, Chino grabbed Penny and placed her behind a thick cement block that had fallen from one of the buildings and ordered her to stay there, out of sight.

"Don't leave me, Chino!" she begged, grabbing his arm.

Chino pulled out of her grasp and grabbed her shoulders, forcing her down. "Please Penny, I will be right here. I just have to make sure she is okay."

"She is gone, Chino. _Gone_."

"I can't let them hurt her."

Penny moved away from him and wrapped her arms around her knees, facing the U.S. Bank Tower. She closed her eyes tightly, openly sobbing. Chino crouched by the block, staring out at the unnerving scene happening in the middle of 5th Street. He watched as Nerida took on every attack the three Avengers made, missing some, blocking others, evading and tripping, yet never falling. Water flooded the street. Chunks of gravel sprayed out whenever Iron Man took a shot. Chino's heart exploded with every punch, every beam. He started to see her tire; she was becoming slower. Her teeth were bared. She was screaming. The pearl was beginning to lose its heavy glow. Chino's fist balled tightly, his knuckles whitening. He wanted to run into the thick. He wanted to shout at them to stop. He wanted that goddamn Loki to do _something_. He was standing in the center of the street observing the fight, appearing ready to make a move and then hesitating. Then, he saw it happen. A repulsor beam shot down and knocked some asphalt into the air. Loki's arms quickly acted, moving the largest chunk with an invisible force and sending it across Nerida's face. Nerida's body ceased to move and Thor, oblivious to the impact of the initial hit, punched her, sending her limp body across the street and directly in Chino's direction. Loki bolted for her. Captain America grabbed Thor's forearm and halted him, holding a hand up to Iron Man to pause as well. A loud gasp from the bystanders erupted as Nerida's body touched down, Chino sliding out to lessen her fall with his arms. As painful as the impact was, he brought her to him, her black eyes staring up at him; tears fell down the sides of her face. Loki rushed to him and grabbed her, pushing Chino away.

"Don't you fucking hurt her!" Chino screamed at him.

Loki did not hear him. Instead, her stared down at Nerida, cradling her in his arms. The pearl was flickering up at him.

"I'm ... not dead yet ... Creator," she spoke quietly.

"It's over, Nerida," he replied just as quietly.

"Then we are both unworthy."

"No Nerida. I am unworthy. You ... must go back."

"To what? It's over."

Tears pooled within Loki's eyes. A pain erupted throughout his chest unlike anything he had ever felt prior. He touched her hair and brushed her cheek with his thumb. A small smile broke out across his face and his lower lip began to tremble. "Oh Nerida," he breathed, "You are the most beautiful creature I have ever met. I wish ..." He paused and looked back. Iron Man was still hovering above the street, his hands out offensively as he watched them. Thor and Captain America also stood watching them. Thor allowed Miljnor to dangle at his side, though Captain America maintained a firm grip on his shield. Loki returned his gaze down at Nerida. He sighed deeply. "Goodbye, Nerida."

Her eyes hardly had any time to widen. Loki raised his arm high into the air and then slammed it down over the pearl and sea star, his fingers digging into her chest and wrapping around the object. An explosion of pain erupted throughout her chest. Her back arched excessively. All of the air in her lungs escaped her mouth in a shrill scream. Her eyes rolled back into her head. A tsunami-like wave rolled over her mind, her brain flooding with snap-shots of memories from everything she had ever experienced. Flashes of Penny and Chino, her parents, the beach, a dog she had once owned that passed away; she heard random phrases from conversations of the past, she heard her mother telling her to come home, her father yelling at her to get a real job; she heard Penny's obnoxiously fulfilling laughter ringing in her ears and she heard Chino's soothing voice as he sang to her. And then she saw Tom standing on the dance floor, staring up at her, still amongst the sea of moving bodies that covered the dance floor. He was staring at her, his blue eyes dominant against the lights of the room. He stood with his arms crossed. A smirk crossed his face, his laugh lines present. He was beautiful as he watched her. Then he began to dissipate. The room began to dissipate. A bright light shone down on her face. The smell of burnt rubble filled her nostrils. She could taste blood in the back of her throat. There were screams and people talking very quickly. Sirens blared. The light began to dim slightly as Nerida's eyes started to focus on the dark shadow forming before her. It outlined a familiar face. Loki. He was staring down at her. His eyes, deep green as they were, were not as bright. In fact, if Nerida couldn't feel his breath upon her face or hear the unsteady breathing that escaped his trembling lips, she would have assumed that those eyes were dead. They were nearly glazed over as he stared down at her.

She heard Chino's panicked voice, the sounds growing and quieting as her hearing came in and out. They moved slowly around her though she knew this couldn't be the case; her eyes were learning to see again in her human form.

"Are you okay?"

Nerida backed as Chino moved closer to her and he came into her vision. She felt his hand craddling the back of her head. Pain shot out from her chest throughout her arms and up her neck. She tried to focus on them both but she couldn't. She couldn't find the words to say to either of them despite their very different expressions.

Loki gave Nerida a small smile and then she watched him look to Chino. He shifted her weight into Chino's arms, who laid her in his lap as he began to unbutton his shirt again. She saw his red chest piece that inked his skin, an array of chest hair across it. She remembered this. She looked to Loki as he stood over her now. His fist was clenched at his side, the stone in shards in his hand and his hand bloody as though he had dipped it into a small bucket of it ... which, in a way, he had. Loki gave her a final look and then began to walk away. She followed his trail as Chino draped his shirt over her naked body. The crowds were moving in, whispering in terrified hisses as they watched Loki, too. He walked towards Captain America and Thor. He lifted his arms in a triumphant way.

"I thought I lost you," Chino whispered down to her. "I don't know if you remember anything ..."

Nerida parted her lips. She reached up and touched her fingertip to his lower lips. "You ... sang ... to me," she said with much effort.

Chino kissed his finger and nodded, smiling through the tears that began to fall. "I did. I always have, Nerida, I was just too afraid to tell you."

"Chino ..." she started to say but her attention was diverted back towards Loki. Captain America's voice sounded, demanding and harsh.

"Give it here, now, Loki," he commanded, extending a hand out to Loki as Loki held up the scattered stone for all to see.

"Now, now, Captain, there is no need to be so demanding, especially when this is not yours," Loki teased.

"It is not yours, either, Brother," Thor chimed. "Enough games. This day of bloodshed is over. You must return to the dungeons of Asgard - where you belong."

Loki shook his head. "Do I not get any pardon for my assistance. After all, if it weren't for me -"

"If it weren't for you, we wouldn't be in this mess, fiend," Captain America snapped. "People died today because of you, Loki. And now you must pay the price."

"People died because of _Nerida_ , you over-sized, walking propaganda," Loki retorted, clutching the stone tightly against his chest now.

"Whom you created. By simple logic, this is all your fault," Captain America said. "Cuff him, Thor."

Thor looked at Captain America, his brow furrowed by the command. Irritably, he stepped forward. Nerida watched the scene unfold in slow motion. For some reason, Iron Man was loitering in the air just above Loki, out of sight. As Loki stepped back to resist Thor, Iron Man's impulsors activated and he aimed down at Loki from behind. Nerida felt a surge of energy ignite within her. She broke free from Chino and ran, despite the calls of Chino from behind her, despite the sudden alarm of the bystanders who knew what fate was held for Loki; despite the look of truth that crossed the face of Thor. She ran faster than she ever had as her mind reminded her of the first time she saw Tom standing on the sand before her tower on Avenue I. He was glowing through the darkness, and when he turned to look at her - oh, how that smile beamed brighter than any other. His hands were in his jacket pockets and he stared at her with such a sincerity as his hand extended out to her, reached for her. Behind him, the waves crashed down onto the shore, booming their warnings to her, but she was so transfixed on him, on Tom, the most beautiful enigma in her world. She hardly noticed the blaze of red that erupted behind her, that knocked her forward, even as Tom screamed at her. Nerida felt her body crumbling as she lost all control of her limbs and a pain unlike ever before veined its way throughout her body. She heard him now, except he wasn't Tom; he was Loki, and he was screaming out in a way she had never heard. She heard Thor, too. She heard Chino somewhere behind her. They were all calling her name. They were all there and far away. She felt Loki's arms around her as the sky seemed to grow farther away. Tears fell from Loki's eyes onto her face as he held her close to him, and he feel to his knees with her in tow, roaring above the noise. Behind him, Iron Man dropped to the street, vibrating the asphalt under his weight.

"No, Nerida, stay with me," Loki pleaded between sobs. He touched her face gingerly.

The waves in her head were gone. The stage, the melody, Chino's voice ... none of it remained, only what her two eyes were focused on in this moment. She saw Loki as her vision began to dim, tunneling away the sun.

Nerida spoke quietly, "I ... I see you ... Tom ..." And then she spoke no more.

Somehow, Loki's heart did not punch through his chest, but is pounded as though it would at any moment. He shook violently as he watched Nerida's eyes slowly close, and he saw her eyes no more. His mouth fell agape as the air escaped him. He couldn't breathe. " ... no." He heard the voices start up. People were coming in close. He heard Chino. He was yelling next to him. He felt Nerida's body leaving him. Chino took her, took her lifeless body into his arms as he cried out in disbelief. He rocked her, pinning her head against his chest, her long, lifeless waves of hair dangling without enthusiasm. Her blood stained his naked chest.

" _God, please, no!_ " Chino cried into her hair, his lips pressed against her forehead. Penny had ran up to them and burst into tears as she fell to her knees beside Chino, without care of the broken glass or gravel that littered the street. She held herself as she stared down at Nerida and Chino, blinded through her tears.

Loki finally looked at Chino and his unbelieving eyes finally saw it - the truth. Nerida was dead. Chino looked at Loki and they were caught in this moment together. Finally, Loki said in barely more than a whisper, "I'm sorry."

Chino was speechless for a moment. His teeth were gritted and his face with stained with dirt and tears. Very slowly and pointedly, he responded, " _Fuck you_."

Loki felt as though he had been punched in the face. Then, he felt a large hand come down on his shoulder. Looking up, he saw Thor standing above him, though his expression was exceptionally different and hard to read. It was though his brother was looking at him for the first time. Loki felt the pressure of Thor's grip as Thor purposely avoided the scene next to Loki.

"Come, Brother. It's time to go."

As if some force had consumed his body, Loki slowly rose, his hands behind him as Thor gently cuffed them together with his Asgardian binds. Loki stared out before him. The bystanders were talking They were shouting. They cursed at him and they whispered amongst each other. They were pointing, hiding their faces, crying, shaking their heads.

" _I saw the entire thing_..."

" _He killed her - Loki killed her!_ "

" _He is a monster!_ "

" _This is a conspiracy - I knew the Avengers would do this eventually_ ..."

" _All these_ things _do is cause havoc wherever they go_ ..."

" _She got what she deserved!_ "

Their shrill voices filled his numb ears. Then, Iron Man and Captain America walked forward, blocking his view of the chatty mortals. A wave of searing heat overcame Loki as his blood boiled under his skin and his hands pulled against the restraints. A hatred unlike ever before filled him, a vile taste forming on the back of his tongue as he eyed Iron Man. Tony's helmet morphed back into his suit so that his eyes met Loki's. Even though he would never admit it, Loki knew that somewhere in his stoic expression was a hint of fear.

His teeth so tightly grinding together that it caused him pain, Loki spat in a terrible hiss, "You are _forever_ my _enemy_."

Tony stared at him and said nothing. Instead, he and Captain America gave each other a look and then stared out at the rowdy crowd forming around them.

"Tony," said Captain America quietly as he leaned closer to him, "this isn't good."

Tony dropped his arms to his sides and then replied, "No, Steve. Not at all." He turned to Captain America. "I have never miscalculated a shot."

"She ran into it, Tony," Captain America told him. "It wasn't your fault."

"Wasn't it, Steve?"

"It was an accident."

"Was it? I mean, we all witnessed the same thing, didn't we?" Tony scanned the crowd slowly. "According to them ... we all did." He turned and started to walk away. Finally, he said over his shoulder, "And yet, there are a hundred different versions of the truth, a truth that happened two seconds ago."

Tony left Captain America to fend off the crowd.


	13. the Epilogue

**the Epilogue.**

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Steve asked Thor as he pulled the Captain America mask over his face. "I mean, don't you think we could be walking into a trap?"

Thor clutched Miljnor tightly to him. His armor did not shine so brightly as he stood staring out at the cemetery. He found it odd the way that the mortals held onto the bodies of their loved ones. He found it odd the way they sought solace in visiting grave sites to mourn continually instead of allowing their loved ones a honorable voyage into the next life aboard a flaming transport. But as he loosened and tightened his grip around Miljnor, in a way, he saw the value of the practice. He saw the comfort that it gave those in a state of grievance. It was simple-minded but it was also touching. And even with the current circumstances, he could not help but bear the load of a tragic twist of fate. No matter what anyone thought right now, whether they were in uniform beyond the cemetery walls, or standing by the grave site, or Captain America himself, Thor could not help but feel a hollowness in his heart that he could not seem to fill. He thought about himself in the same situation with Jane. He thought about his brother. He thought about the fact that no matter which direction he followed, there was always a trail of broken hearts and lost souls. It wasn't until this incident that he started to see it clearly. This human, though he did not know her at all, reminded him of himself; reminded him of them all. Despite their differences, despite their origins or their powers or their beliefs, they were all united to the same fate that had claimed Nerida. Suddenly, it bubbled up through him in a sickening way. He turned to Captain America, the back sash of mourning crossing beneath his armor plates. Captain America noticed it but he said nothing.

"I mean no disrespect to you, Steve; let me preface this next remark with that, but hear me when I say that this is most necessary. Though my brother is sentenced to an eternity of a single cell beneath the kingdom of our great land, do you think this is what truly poisons him? Do you not think that perhaps, of all of us, his sentencing is the most painful? We lost someone - through it all, an innocent. Her mind was claimed by his magic, and though she did cause a great deal of chaos, underneath it all, she was the same as us. She and Loki, they are the same as us, Steve. They acted upon their belief and convictions. Does this make them evil? That is subjective. I cannot answer that without being subjective because I have chosen a side, just as you have. I did not want any of this; none of us did. Just as how I did not want those civilians to die, I did not want to see Nerida die. Do you want to know why? It is because I saw something in my brother that day that I have never before witnessed; for once, I saw a sadness within my brother that I know he remotely shared when our mother died. Since her passing, I believed seeing anything beyond hatred and malice would never come to pass. And yet, throughout it all, my brother found a happiness that was just as quickly extinguished. There was no time, Steve, no time to witness what could have come to pass. There was a hope that perhaps my brother could have been standing here, with us, on this side in a most sincere way. Steve, I saw a light in this shadow ... and then it was gone, just as fleeting as her final breath. It is a scene that I will have to carry for a time. But my brother will have to bear it for the rest of his existence. I will have to see it on his face until we pass. I will have to be reminded of this every time I look him in the eye. So tell me, do you think rotting away in a cell for the rest of existence is the true punishment? Of course it is not. Loki will hurt forever, and that is his sentence. And despite all of the shame he has placed upon my house, it may not be acceptable by your standards to allow him this time of grieving ... but it is the right thing to do. The last I heard, we were the good guys ... but sometimes, even I wonder what that means."

Captain America watched Thor walk out from under the shade of the tree. He took the bound Loki around the elbow and started to lead him forward across the grass. The sun was shining and a gentle breeze tussled the long green blades as their feet. Loki was dressed in all black. He was especially pale in his garb. Captain America was unsure whether it was the result of the sunshine or the clothing or the mourning, but he tried not to focus on this. Instead, he walked forward, Tony joining him at his side, donning a black suit and his sunglasses.

"Have you heard from Chino or Penny?" Captain America asked.

"I spoke with Penny yesterday. They were here for the funeral. She said Chino put up a fight to leave. Said he's been up ever since she died. He goes between crying and writing."

"Did you speak with him?"

Tony shook his head. "He won't return my calls."

Captain America placed a hand on Tony's shoulder. "Don't worry, Tony."

"I wish it were that easy." He stopped and pulled out a small remote looking device. It was trilling softly in his hand. They both observed it closely.

"What's that?" Captain America asked.

Tony glanced back at Thor and Loki, and then leaned in closer to Captain America. "It is a device I created that is reminiscent of the beacons I placed - a smaller version. Close range."

"So?"

"It is telling me that there are alien presences here."

Captain America shrugged simply. "Of course there are; Loki and Thor."

Tony pulled his sunglasses down and stared directly into Steve's eyes. "It is telling me that there are _three_ aliens present, Steve."

One hundred feet away, Loki stood at the grave of Nerida. He looked down at it somberly, his bound hands latched together before him. His black cloak billowed out around him. Beside him, Thor was equally still. They remained there for a time before Loki finally turned to Thor and said, "May I speak freely, Captor?"

Thor nodded. "You may always speak freely with me, Brother."

"I do not refute prison," said Loki simply. "I do not intend to break free. I accept my fate of rotting away in my unhappiness, as I was born to do. Things will not change. I will not evolve. I will die a common criminal and murdered at the base of the throne of your father, and you, and your kin." He paused and turned to Thor. "In the end though, it wasn't about destroying the world; it was about saving her ... and I failed."

Thor cast a glance at him and remained quiet. The breeze kicked up his brilliant red cape, whipping the ends at his boots. The afternoon was quiet. As Thor read and reread the gravestone before him, Loki's words echoing hauntingly in the back of his mind, Thor realized in that moment what it was like to be human.

\- **the end** -


End file.
